A Rock and a Hard Place
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: America and Matthew just aren't getting along as much as the American would hope. Not only that but his social life is falling apart into nothing. When he finally chooses to give up on relationships, how will he react to an unexpected love interest? PruAme story, one sided PruCan, past USUK.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred was a 17 year old teen in high school. His life was… more complicated than most.

He had an older brother named Matthew, who was 22 years old. The two of them were really close or at least they use to be. When Alfred was 10 and Matthew was 15, their parents got divorced. Alfred stayed with their father and Matthew with their mother. Their mother ended up marrying a very wealthy man while their father ended up working at a business to provide for the two of them. Matthew changed when he got a taste of the rich and famous life. He met new friends, and began to get sick and tired of Alfred's happy go lucky attitude. Alfred tried so hard to become cool with his brother again as well as his friends but things became so… complicated.

At first it was all nice, he even started dating one of Matthew's friends, this guy named Arthur who was 23 now. Of course as you can guess he easily became tired of Alfred's childishness. And he supposed it all went downhill from there.

Alfred had no real friends of his own. He was simply too annoying and loud for other's to handle.

He just couldn't catch a break…

That's when Alfred simply… stopped caring.

He had an amazing education, and pretty good scholarships, who needed friends? Who needed relationships? Who needed people who actually liked you for who you were!? Apparently not Matthew and Alfred didn't either!

So Alfred was able to get a fake ID saying that he was 18 years old. No one really stressed him about it since he looked the part. And either way he was only a few months away from the age of eighteen anyway. If anyone caught him he was sure they would let him slide.

If they weren't having a bad day of course.

Alfred began to go dancing at clubs, meeting up and making out with random strangers. Men, women, it didn't matter. Not to Alfred, not anymore.

One night after a hard day of school, work and coping with his brother flat out ignoring him, he decided to let off some steam. He was dancing and shedding some sweat on the dance floor. He didn't care who he danced with or where they touched him.

That's when it happened. A silver haired man with red eyes came over to him. He looked as if he was an albino with that pale skin of his.

"Hey there, what's your name?" The silver haired man said smoothly, a smirk plastered on his face. "Alfred." He said smiling up at him. "Alfred huh? I'm Gilbert, want to dance?" And they did. They danced smoothly across the dance floor Alfred moving his hips back and forth to the flow of the music. Gilbert must have enjoyed it, for he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He felt the man, Gilbert, grab his waist and bring them closer together. He began to gently grind against him to the beat of the music in which Alfred gasped. Whoa, that was new, he was certainly forward.

With this Alfred got a bit off rhythm. Gilbert moved his head close to his ear. "Too much?" He asked the blond haired, blue eyed man before him. Alfred, taking it as a challenge, shook his head. "No, not at all." And Alfred quickly began to dance again while pressed against the other man. He couldn't lie, it felt nice being like this. Not to mention the friction was unlike what he had felt before. Alfred had had sex a few times, all with women. He also had sex with Arthur a couple of times, topping of course. However he had never felt like this before. His body felt weird, almost as if he didn't want it, however as the other pulled him closer and whispered so many… things to him he quickly decided what the hell? He already made out with random strangers, he might as well have sex with them too. It would help ease his stress a bit.

So when the other asked if he wanted to go home with him, Alfred quickly agreed. Gilbert had driven him to his house and to his room, where they had vigorous intercourse. It was honestly unlike anything Alfred had every felt before. He had never been touched, caressed and kissed in such a way. Of course, he had never bottomed before either. It was a wonderful feeling and he liked it, he wouldn't mind doing it more often.

The next morning when Alfred woke up, his ass hurt like hell. He had noticed that there was someone next to him and had realized exactly what he did. He groaned and rubbed his face though no matter how mad he was at himself and didn't regret it really. He didn't know why…

He noticed the other began to wake up and figured that he better get ready to leave. After all reality was, Alfred was nothing but a one night stand. He would probably be kicked out anyway.

Alfred yawned and got up as he struggled to find his clothes. They must have had a really wild night last night because his clothes were everywhere. His underwear was hanging on the top of the window blinds, which Alfred had to step on a chair to get, and his socks weren't even relatively close to each other, basically on opposite sides of the room. Damn.

When he had everything on except for his shirt, he noticed that Gilbert was staring at him intensely. This made Alfred nervous as he grabbed his t-shirt. "What?" He asked the other.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow, the American only just noticing his strong German accent. Alfred found that to be a stupid question. Or perhaps… maybe he was the stupid one? "Umm… getting dressed. You want me out of your hair right? That's how one night stands work…right?" Alfred didn't want to sound like an inexperienced baby but now he was nervous about doing this wrong.

Gilbert looked him up and down and nodded a bit before getting up. This made Alfred try desperately to stare at his face and not allow his eyes to go any lower for Gilbert was still butt naked. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Alfred and gave him a kiss on the lips. He had a bit of morning breath but Alfred didn't mind, he probably had some too. It was a kind of kiss that lovers would give each other in the morning, even though they knew neither of them were exactly fresh. That's why it only confused Alfred more because, this wasn't what he had expected.

Gilbert pulled away from him and grinned. "Hope I'll see you around, Alfred." He said slapping the other's ass before allowing the other to see himself out the room. He watched as the albino opened a door and went into what Alfred figured was the bathroom. Alfred stood there for a moment and blinked before putting on his shirt and shoes and heading out of the room. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before but Gilbert lived in a rather big house. Whatever, he wasn't like he would be coming here again.

Alfred quickly left and headed home, he was positive that his father would be worried sick about him. He had never stayed a whole night at someone else's house before and not told him. Oh he was going to freak!

Hm… Alfred couldn't help but feel like he was missing something…


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew sighed as he sat in a café with his three best friends. Arthur, Francis and Ludwig. They all attended the same university together, a university that many wealthy kids attended. They lived on campus, it gave them a chance to live independent lives. It was a Saturday and none of them had classes so they decided to spend time together at this fancy café.

Right now they were waiting for someone, and he was taking his sweet ass time to get here.

Francis sighed. "He's late, again."

"How predictable." Arthur sneered.

Ludwig sighed. "Sorry guys. My brother can be an idiot sometimes." He stated simply.

"Still if he would only figure out how Matthew feels we wouldn't have to set him up like this." Francis said with a sad smile.

Matthew's faced flush. "Look you guys are amazing but you don't have to do this, really." He said with an embarrassed look on his face. "Of course we do." Francis said with a smile. "I know Gilbert well and I know if he has a chance to get to know you, the two of you will hit it off right away." Francis said with a wink.

Matthew looked away with a blush. He had had a thing for Gilbert for the longest time, it was downright embarrassing at this point. He knew how much Gilbert liked to fool around and how he didn't take things seriously however just being around him made Matthew happy. Gilbert acknowledged him for who he was and didn't get bored with him like most tented to do. It seemed as if everything Gilbert and Matthew shared was genuine.

"Speaking of dating…" Francis said glancing at Arthur with a smirk. "How goes the plan to win Alfred's heart back, Arthur?" At this Matthew quickly listened in on the gossip that was to be heard. Arthur turned a red color and looked away, scoffing. "Tch, I have no idea what you are talking about Frog, there is absolutely nothing appealing about Alfred. He is a complete slob, he is ignorant and he is annoying. The only thing he's good at is sex and even then he acts as if he's trying to eat me…No offense Matthew." Arthur muttered in quickly at the end.

Matthew shook his head. "It's nothing really. I mean, we may be related through blood but we have nothing In common." Arthur smiled feeling relieved at his comment while Ludwig gave a sigh. Ludwig couldn't really understand how Matthew could simply talk bad about his own brother so openly with others. Sure, Gilbert was annoying as fuck and had absolutely no class, but he loved him, how couldn't he? They were family and family was the most important thing of all. It bothered the other slightly whenever he had to listen to the way Matthew talked about Alfred but he simply let it go. After all it was none of his business.

"Well Alfred certainly is… special." Francis said with a light chuckle. Unlike Matthew and Arthur he enjoyed Alfred's company. Sure he could be a bit over the top but in his own way he was very cute. He reminded him a bit of Gilbert, which was probably why he simply couldn't dislike the American teen.

Hell, Francis would take a crack at dating him himself if Arthur wouldn't flip his shit on him. No matter what the British man said, it was obvious that he still cared for the American.

"Speaking of which… How is Alfred?" Francis asked turning to Matthew.

Matthew simply shrugged. "I haven't talked to him so I wouldn't know." He seemed a bit antsy and Francis decided to leave it at that. He had no idea why Matthew disliked his brother so much. From what he heard they use to be pretty close, he wondered what happened.

Ludwig looked as if he was about to comment on Matthew's attitude but that's when a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey!" The albino yelled as he ran towards the table, almost bumping into a waitress but smoothly dodging her. "Heh, Sorry I'm late." Gilbert said with a grin. Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes. "You say that every time we invite you somewhere. We might believe you if you would show up on time for once." The German said with an attitude but his older brother simply continued to smile and ruffled his hair, making Ludwig scoff. "Come on don't be like that little bro."

"Don't call me that." Ludwig groaned.

Gilbert snickered and turned to everyone else. "Morning everyone." He said with a wink.

"Good morning Gil." Francis said chuckling as Arthur rolled his eyes and Matthew smiled.

Gilbert went to sit down but just as he did Ludwig, Francis and Arthur got up. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at this. "And where do you think you guys are going?"

"I told you Gilbert, I'm busy today, as well as all of us. That's why you need to start coming on time." Ludwig scolded, Gilbert giving a pout in response. Francis gently patted Gilbert's head. "We'll see you around Gil~ Don't miss us too much." Francis said with a wink as the three of them left. Gilbert sighed and smiled at Matthew. "Well I guess it's just us two again huh Mattie?" Gilbert asked with a grin, in which Matthew nodded. "Ah, yes." He muttered, a blush coming across of face.

"It's kind of ironic huh?" Francis said with a sigh. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the other. "What exactly do you mean Frenchie?"

"It's just… Matthew seems to hate Alfred so much, yet he loved Gilbert…" "Point?" "It's just…don't you think the two of them are extremely alike?"

"Ja, I've noticed that too." Ludwig said nodding. "I feel that if Alfred and Gilbert ever met each other, they would hit it off right away."

Francis laughed at this. "Well let's hope for the sake of Matthew's sanity, that won't ever happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Right now Alfred was at home searching everywhere. Where was it? Where was his phone!? Damn it, he knew he had it last night. He remembered because he had just finished having a conversation with his dad about what time he would be come, which he apparently was wrong about and ended up getting a huge scolding for it, about how he was worried sick and how he almost called the cops. He loved his dad but seriously, dude needed to lighten up. Ever since he came out as being gay his dad was fully accepting, but was treating him as if he was some defenseless girl. It was too much, way too much.

Alfred groaned angrily as he tried to retrace his phone's steps. Okay so he talked to his dad, put his phone in his pockets, danced the night away with Gilbert, was taken out of the club by Gilbert and taken to his house, okay… He was sure the phone was still in his pocket then because he didn't take it out for any other reason. Then they reached Gilbert's bedroom and the other's hands began to touch him… oh god he was so good at that…

Focus Alfred, focus.

Okay then he stopped right when Gilbert was getting to the good part and asked to make a phone call. He took out his phone and tried to call his dad again but... then Gilbert wrapped his arms around his waist from the back and began to gently kiss his neck causing Alfred to moan. They he pushed Alfred on top of the table they were next to and began to go to work on him… then they moved to the bed and Alfred's hands began to roam all over his body…

Wait, he didn't have his phone.

That meant he had dropped it, either on the floor or on the table he was thrown against.

Damn it, his phone was at Gil's house.

Damn it all to hell. Now Alfred would look like a creepy stalker or something. Ugh, this was so embarrassing. He really needed to handle this one night stand thing better.

Alfred sighed. He remembered where the other's house was but was it really okay to go there? At the same token Alfred couldn't just leave his phone… Damn it all.

Alfred grabbed his keys and made his way to the car.

~~~~~FF`~~~~

It didn't take long for Alfred to arrive at the other's house, but it was obvious that Alfred hadn't taken his time to admire it. It was… amazing. Almost like a mansion. He didn't even know there was a house like this in this town… who the hell did he sleep with!? Alfred gulped and walked up to the front door, knocking on it.

A woman answered a door. She had black hair, green eyes and was wearing a maid uniform. "May I help you sir?"

This guy had servants!? Alfred was getting a bad feeling about this… "Ah yes is Gilbert home? It seems that I have left my phone here and I was hoping he may have found it or something… Or maybe you have found it or someone else?" Alfred felt nervous. He didn't want to seem like a creepy stalker or anything but he couldn't leave without his phone.

The woman eyes him for a moment before opening the door. "Please, come in." She said. Alfred nodded and walked him inside, leading him into a large area with a table in the middle and chairs all around it. "This is the guest area. You are to wait here until the Master returns." Master? Oh dear god. "Um, would it be possible for me to just go get my phone? I'm pretty sure I know where I left it." The maid shook her head. "Unfortunately I cannot allow that. After all for all I know you could be a stalker or a robber, there is no way I could allow such a request for a stranger such as yourself."

Wow, blunt and to the point. Alfred felt MUCH better now. "Ah… right." Alfred said quietly as he waited. The maid waited in the same room, watching him carefully. It was obvious that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Did he really need his phone? He couldn't afford a new one, and neither could his father. He had a decent job but it was hard for them to make ends meet sometimes, especially since Now Alfred had collage to pay for. Besides, without a phone, Alfred would have no easy of contacting his father, and he would freak the fuck out. He worried way too much.

So Alfred waited, he waited for a good thirty minutes. Each passing minute proved more painful than the next. This was ridiculous. He just slept with some random guy that he didn't know anything about except for his name, and now he was in his house like a stalker. Did he really need to get his phone? He did, but the growing anxiety and humiliation in his stomach was getting a bit too large for comfort. He didn't like this feeling. As a matter of fact, he despised it. Sure, his Pride standards were lower than most, but this was just straight up embarrassing.

Finally Alfred sighed and stood up making his way to the front door. He would just have to work extra hard to get enough money for a new phone. He couldn't ask his dad, absolutely not. He didn't want to worry him any more than he already did. He opened the door and froze only to meet the vermillion eyes of the pale man who had practically fucked him senseless last night. Now that he thought about it, his ass was still hurting…

Gilbert looked surprised at first to see the other there but then smirked, leaning against the door frame. "Oh? What is it? Came back for more?" He said cheekily. If it had been done to someone else, anyone else, Alfred would have fallen over laughing. However all he could do was flush red from embarrassment. He tried to give out a laugh trying to play off the fact that he was in his house, but it came out nervously.

"Not really. I just seem to have left my phone here. I really need it back." Alfred said quickly rubbing the back of his head.

Gilbert nodded in what Alfred figured was understanding, however he still had a cocky smirk on his face. Did he understand? After all he looked like he was loaded. If he did leave how phone somewhere he could probably just buy a new one.

"Ashley, you can excuse us. I'll lead Alfred to my room." He said making Alfred confused.

"Yes Master." Alfred jumped and turned to see the maid from before eyeing him before walking off. When did she- did she follow him out of the room!? Now that he thought about it yeah, it made sense for her to do so but he didn't hear her! What was she, a ninja!?

When Ashley walked off, Gilbert began to walk. "Follow me." He said to Alfred as he walked up the stairs towards his room. Gilbert opened the door for him and allowed him to walk in. And why was he being so generous?

Alfred looked around the room and smiled a bit when he saw his phone. "Oh sweet!" He said as he grabbed it and sighed; glad to know that it was okay. "I've been looking all over for this. I'm so glad I found it!" He placed it in his pocket only to feel arms wrap around his waist. Alfred blinked a bit and turned his head back to see Gilbert holding him.

". . . What are you doing?"

Gilbert raising an eyebrow. "Isn't this what you want?" "What?" "You left the phone here on purpose right? So you can have a reason to come back and see me again. Chicks and dudes do it all the time, it's practically the oldest trick in the book." Gilbert said matter-o-factly.

Alfred blinked for a few moments and indeed of being embarrassed he began to laugh. And not a little giggle, no, he laughed hard. In fact, if Gilbert wasn't holding him, he probably would have sunk to the floor.

It was Gilbert's turn to be embarrassed as he quickly let go of Alfred, his pale skin gaining a red tint to it. "W-What's so funny!?" He asked slightly offended.

Alfred grinned, still laughing. "No dude, I actually left my phone here!" Gilbert blinked. "For real?" Alfred nodded making Gilbert rub his head a bit. "Oh well, now ain't this awkward?" He said giving a very faint smile. Alfred calmed down his laughing a bit only to smile. "Dude you have no idea how priceless that was!" Alfred said rubbing the tears in his eyes. Gilbert tried to remain offended but he had to cover his mouth to hide the slight laughter that was rumbling in his throat.

They stared at each other for a while, both smiling. It was strange, it didn't feel awkward at all. Almost as if they had known each other all their life. As if through just this moment, they could vaguely understand each other, and all they really knew were their names.

"I-" The spoke at the same time making them snicker a bit. "Uh you go." Gilbert said simply.

Alfred nodded. "Well since I have my phone I'm going to just go." Alfred said as he began walking towards the room door. Gilbert watched him for a moment. "Hey," He called making Alfred stop at that door. "You go to the club often right? I guess I'll be seeing you around sometime." He walked over to the other and slapped him on the ass again. "Make sure you save a VIP spot of that ass for me alright?" Alfred flushed red. "Goodbye Gilbert." He said sternly as he began walking. "You sure you still don't wanna fuck?" He asked, dead serious.

"GOODBYE!" Alfred yelled as he ran downstairs and out of the house, not even bother to have Ashley escort him out, he didn't have time for that maid's ninja like bullshit. Of course he had to take it to an extreme, creepy man he was. How old was in anyway? Either way he was technically a pedophile until Alfred turned 18 a few months frown now. If he ever tries to start something that Alfred didn't agree with he can hold that against him. Did that make him bitchy? Oh well.

Alfred turned back towards the house once he was officially out only to see Gilbert with that same smirk as before on his face watching him leave frown out the window. Alfred flushed red again and bolted.


	4. Chapter 4

~Two months~

Gilbert went to the night club looking to have a goodtime. Gilbert was a party animal. He had a huge ego and he loved it when people fed into it. Even so, he had been appearing at the night clubs much more often lately. Mostly to get a chance to see a certain dirty blonde man.

Oh speaking of the devil…

He smirked as he noticed Alfred who was sipping on what looked like a Shirley Temple.

Yes, you guess right, Gilbert has been coming more often to see Alfred. Hey what could he say? The guy was fucking hilarious, plus he was pretty good in bed. Usually he never slept with the same person twice, however Alfred was special. He made the best noises, the best jokes, and he didn't have to tell him to get the fuck out of his house in the morning. It was the best.

It was almost like a routine for them. Gilbert would go to the club, sometimes Alfred was there and sometimes he wasn't. When he wasn't, Gilbert would just pick up some random slut or man whore, fuck them, and then kick them out before the sun came out. However if Alfred was there, he would greet him, they would flirt a bit and then dance, get all hot and bothered in the dance floor and Gilbert would take him home and fuck him senseless.

It was strange really, Gilbert got bored very easily but he simply couldn't get bored with Alfred. He was too… different, in a good way. Dare he say it, he reminded him of himself. And Gilbert fucking loved himself.

Gilbert was about to go over and greet him when he saw another man slide next to Alfred. Gilbert paused and watched the other closely, curious as to what he was doing. He saw them talking and laughing together and at first he didn't think much of it until the man reached his hand to touch Alfred's thigh. Alfred smacked it away, with a playful look on his face. Gilbert couldn't tell if Alfred was teasing the other or if he was trying to put him down gently. Either way, the man put his hand there again Alfred let it stay this time until it went further up, in which Alfred slapped it away again. Gilbert felt this weird feeling in his chest and he was getting a bit… angry. He didn't know why. At first he thought it was because someone else was touching Alfred but… that couldn't be it right? He most certainly wasn't the jealous type. Besides, he always slept around, what gave him the right to be jealous of anyone Alfred slept with?

Gilbert didn't understand why he didn't just walk away. He had this policy you see, if another man 'claims' his prey before he gets the chance to make his move, he lets them have them. After all, there were plenty of fish in the sea and he could always find someone else. However the thought of anyone else sleeping with Alfred… it pissed him off.

Was he getting too emotionally attached?

Impossible, he knew absolutely nothing about this kid. He was just getting… protective was all. After all he didn't exactly know the other's age, but he knew he was young. He looked to in his early twenties, probably a college student sine the other constantly said he needed to go to school. He must be pretty dedicated to have college classes five days a week… The point was, a young and bright man such as Alfred should mess around with just anyone. What if they had STD's and didn't use a condom or what if they had sex with him against his will? At least Gilbert was careful with all the people he slept with, and he knew that he wouldn't hurt Alfred.

So Gilbert made his way over to the two men and sat on the other side of Alfred. "Hey Alfred." he said as he grabbed the other's hand gently stroking it. He gave the other a seductive look as he stared into his eyes. Alfred stared at Gilbert and smiled a bit red. Whether it was from the other man's hand traveling to inappropriate places or the way Gilbert was looking at him he didn't knw, though he hoped it was the latter.

Gilbert smiled but then looked at the man with a cold look, as if he had just noticed him. "Oh? And who's this?" He said in an uncaring way, as if compared to him this guy didn't stand a chance, and he didn't.

Alfred glanced at the guy as if just remembering he was there which made Gilbert smirk. He was always the one to steal the show.

"Oh this is um… I don't know who this is." Alfred said bluntly blinking at the stranger. Gilbert tried so hard not to burst out into laughter at the other's bluntness. It was one of the many things he found intriguing about the American. The man looked a bit dumbfounded but of course, he hadn't actually told Alfred his name or anything. "I'm-" He started but was cut off by Gilbert. "Alfred I'm bored, how about you and me dance?"

Alfred looked at Gilbert and smiled. "Sure!" He said with grin as he shot up, making the other's hand fall from his thigh. He walked with Gilbert to the dance floor leaving the other man fuming.

While they were dancing Gilbert leaned down to speak in Alfred's ear. He didn't exactly whisper, more like yelled since the music was so loud. "I guess I came just in time huh?" He said cheekily. Alfred gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?" He asked. Gilbert blinked a bit. "I just saved you from the hands of a sex driven man?" Alfred stared at him an laughed. "I don't see how you can save me from yourself Gilbert!" he said in a happy tone which made Gilbert turn red from embarrassment. "What? I- Not me Al! That dude!" he said pointing to the man he had just been talking too, who already moved in to luring another person into his shell. Alfred blinked. "Oh." Alfred was quiet for a moment as he continued to dance. "He was hitting on me?" Alfred asked tilting his head. Gilbert stared at him in disbelief before he laughed. He had nothing to be worried about, or more that he had everything to worry about. If Alfred was this unknowledgeable in the male pursuit to 'get some ass' how was he suppose to protect himself from being lured in by strange men.

"You are such an idiot." Gilbert laughed making Alfred frown a bit at the comment. However Gilbert playfully spun him around and held him close. "Don't make that face, I meant it in the nicest way possible." He said with a grin making Alfred give a sarcastic fake laugh. "Come on Al, lighten up. We are going to have extra fun tonight…" He said as he intertwined his fingers with the other. This caused Alfred to be slightly embarrassed but he grinned. "Don't say things like that unless you plan on baking it up." Gilbert laughed. "Is that a challenge I hear? Oh you are so on." He said winking at Alfred as he pulled him out of the club. He didn't even bother with the foreplay on the dance floor. For whatever reason he REALLY wanted Alfred. Now.

~~Time~~

Alfred woke up with a sharp pain in his ass. Damn, Gilbert had worked him /hard/ last night. Alfred groaned finding it difficult to even stand up. They had done it three fucking times. THREE. Alfred might have been young but even that was a bit much. If that wasn't enough, it was as if they were doing yoga while having sex. Alfred didn't even know it was possible to bend that way, well, without breaking anyway. Although the way he felt now, he might as well broken something.

Alfred tried to get up to get out of Gilbert's hair. Alfred usually left right after he woke up, and he always woke up before Gilbert. It wasn't uncommon for him to just leave before Gilbert even woke up. It annoyed Gilbert, Gil wanted to at least say goodbye to the other, but he would never admit that. However Alfred literally couldn't move. Seriously.

About an hour later Gilbert finally woke up and was surprised to see Alfred laying next to him. "Al?" He yawned and looked at the clock. "it's 10, you are usually gone by now." Not that Gilbert was complaining or anything, he simply found it strange.

"Sorry." Alfred muttered as he tried desperately to move. He managed to sit up but not only did it make his butt hurt even more, but when he tried to swing his legs to the side of the bed, he could feel his legs were going to collapse if he even tried to get up fully. "I tried to get up an hour ago but my body refused to move." He said groaning at the pain. "It still seems that I can't get up."

Gilbert blinked and then laughed really hard for no apparent reason. He didn't even know why he was laughing this hard because it wasn't eve that funny. All Alfred could do was turn an glare at him. "And what are YOU laughing at!?" He yelled puffing out his cheeks.

"I just can't believe we actually did it so hard that you can't move. That's fucking hilarious." Alfred pouted as he watched the other continue to laugh. He certainly didn't find it funny. "You're the one who wanted to try new positions. My legs were never meant to bend that way." He pointed out trying to be serious and not join the other in his laughing fest.

Gilbert calmed his laughing down and smirked. "Well I guess you're stuck with me the whole day American." He said with a sly look, however Alfred looked nervous which made Gilbert raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Is that okay?" "Is what okay?" "For me to be here. You seem like you have a very busy and exotic life, I wouldn't want to ruin it for you." He said which caused Gilbert to blink. "Is that what you think?" He asked, and Alfred nodded. "well yeah, isn't it true?" Gilbert was quiet for a moment before punching the other in the arm, making Alfred groan in pain again. "Ow what was that-" "Idiot. If I said you can stay than you can stay. You're not bothering me by being here. If you were, I'd send you out butt naked." Gilbert said grinning however that didn't exactly make Alfred feel butter. "Um thanks?" "No problem!" Alfred rolled his eyes at the other and watched as Gilbert got up to change. "Hey Gil, can you hand me my underwear?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not just going to sit in your bed all day butt naked." Alfred stated simply, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Gilbert smirked. "Oh come on Al~" "No." "Al~" "I said no!" "Tch, spoil sport." Gilbert said throwing the underwear at him. Alfred thanked the German and struggled to put his underwear on. He then asked for his shirt which lead to more teasing and pleads before Gilbert gave up and gave him his shirt. Alfred didn't even bother with the pants, he knew he wasn't getting those back.

Of course, Gilbert was dressed completely, how unfair.

Gilbert ran a bell and a few seconds later, a maid came in. It was actually Ashley, the girl from before. Ashley and Alfred had this weird love hate relationship going on. He would try to be nice but she would always brush him off or treat him with indirect hostility, as if he was going to just steal everything and kill Gilbert in his sleep.

"You called master?"

"Yes, I would like breakfast for both me and Alfred here." He said winking at Alfred from where he sat. "How about French Toast with eggs and bacon. How does that sound Al?" Alfred's stomach was already rumbling from the mere mention of it. "Sounds awesome." Alfred said with a grin. Ashley glanced at Alfred before turning towards Gilbert again and nodding. "Yes master." She said as she closed the door on her way out.

Gilbert grinned and laid down in bed next to Alfred who simply smiled at him. It was quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence, more like a comfortable one.

"So…" Gilbert stated with a grin. "I don't know much about you I realized, so tell me about yourself." Alfred looked at him curiously. "Like what?" Gilbert that for a moment before shrugging at the American. "I don't know anything." Gilbert was staring at him intensely. He seemed to be honestly interested in what he had to say. Alfred smiled at this since it was rare for anyone to give him any attention.

"Let's see… my last name is Jones and my middle name is Freedom." Gilbert snickered a bit at this making the other pout. "Don't laugh." He muttered, not exactly sure if he wanted to share anymore. Gilbert stopped but still had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, continue." Alfred thought about it. "Hm, when I get older I want to get a job as a forensic scientist. I love science, it's my favorite subject, plus as a forensic scientist I can help put criminals in jail and be a hero! But no one ever cared about the forensic scientist, but as long as I know I'm helping other's I'm happy." Gilbert seemed interested by this and continued to listen. "Let's see… I love food. I am pretty good at cooking, but I'm really awesome at baking. For a while I wanted to be a professional baker, but I quickly got over that dream. I am only a month from graduation and my birthday is July 4th, Independence day." Alfred grinned. "I like pretending that all the fireworks all over America are for me…"

Gilbert blinked and smiled. "So you graduate college in a year? Congrats. What degree are you stopping at?" He asked curiously.

Alfred blinked an then laughed. "Aha, oh no, I'm graduating high school.

Silence

". . . What?" "High school, graduating." "You're… in high school?" "Yeah, is that problem?" A worried look came on Alfred's face, feeling as if he did something wrong. ". . . How old are you?" Oh, that's what it was leading up too. "Seventeen but-"

"I'M A PEDOPHILE. OH MY GOD I'M A PEDOPHILE. I'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH AN UNDERAGED MAN FOR MONTHS-" "GILBERT PLEASE." Alfred rolled his eyes at the other as he proceeded to freak out. "I am turning 18 in literally two months, so will you stop freaking out? I'm sure if a cop caught us together and he knew my age he wouldn't care, just as long as he wasn't in a bad mood that day." Alfred said simply. "Besides age doesn't matter. I mean, how old are you, 35?"

"Thirty… five?" Gilbert repeated having a defeated look about him. "Did I say something wrong?" "Do I really look that old!?" "Oh Um, I'm sorry… 30?" "NO!" "Oh higher?" "NO!" "Lower? Really? Wow Gil…" "Don't you 'wow Gil' me! I'm only 25!" "Ohh… that's still pretty old." "What? I'm not even that much older than you! An eight year difference means nothing!"

Alfred gave a sly grin "So you agree with me then! Age is just a number!" Gilbert stared at the other, dumbfounded that he just fell into his trap. "I…" Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Wow, you got me." He muttered as he stared at Alfred grinning. "Okay so I guess a few months isn't that bad…" He teased leaning towards the other and kissing his cheek. Alfred was slightly surprised. They had never really kissed unless they were planning on having sex. "Gilbert what are you-" "Sh…" He muttered gently kissing the other's lips. Alfred was surprised by the sudden movement but kissed back all the same. It was warm and tender, unlike their usual heated kisses. It had ended as quickly as it had started. "Forgive me?" Gilbert asked which caused another confused look on his face. "For what?" "For overreacting." He muttered before kissing his lips again, just as sweet as it was before.

He pulled away again and they stared at each other, silent for a while. "Gilbert I-" "Gilbert moved closer, practically leaning over him. "Alfred, can we-" "No, absolutely not." "But you didn't even know what I was going to say!" "Were you going to ask if we can have sex?" ". . . Yes." "The answer is no." Gilbert groaned. "You know if you weren't so nice to look at we wouldn't be having this problem." Alfred grinned at this. "I'll make sure to make myself extra ugly just for you." "Thank you Alfred, that's all I ask." Gilbert said with the same sarcasm as the other showed him.

Gilbert tried to get in another kiss to get Alfred 'in the mood' but there was a knock at the door making Gilbert groan in irritation. "What!?" He yelled with an attitude. He didn't like being interrupted when he was partaking in intimate happenings.

"Your food sir." It was Ashley's voice.

Gilbert have a sigh. "Come in." He muttered.

Ashley walked in holding two trays skillfully in her hand. She handed one to Gilbert and one to Alfred. She bowed and then left the room without another word.

". . . I think she hates me." Alfred said bluntly. Gilbert laughed. "You think too much, but enough about that." He said nudging the other. "How do you like breakfast in bed?" he asked smirking at the other.

Alfred laughed a bit. "Please, I have breakfast in bed all the time!" Gilbert blinked. "Really?" "Yeah, I make breakfast an then I eat it in my bed." The two of them laughed at the joke.

They both finished eating in no time and Ashley took away their trays when they were done. He gently squeezed the other's arm. "Hey, you still in pain?" Gilbert asked. Alfred winced and nodded. "Yeah, a little. . ." He muttered sighing a bit. "Though it's better than this morning."

"That's good." Gilbert said nodding as he stared at the other. He wasn't exactly sure how the explain this bond the two of them had. This wasn't love. He wasn't in love, he knew that! Then why was he stressing over it?

"You wanna play some videogames?" Gilbert looked at Alfred for an answer. A large grin formed on Gilbert's face. "I LOVE video games!" He yelled making Gilbert smirk. "Alright then videogames it is!"

While they were playing, Gilbert decided to bring something up that has been bothering him. "I am really glad this relationship is completely professional." He said trying to dance around the subject without hurting the other's feelings. Alfred nodded. "Uhuh." "I mean, this one night stands are nice and everything, but it's cool to hang out as well." Alfred paused for a moment. "One night stands?" He questioned looking at Gilbert which married him. Had Alfred become to emotionally attached? He hoped not, it would make it awkward. "Did I say something wrong?" "No nt really… just." Alfred laughed a bit. "It has to be one night for it to be a one night stand Gilbert." "Oh yeah, right." Gilbert felt a bit stupid. "Besides…" Alfred started. "We are more than that." Oh crap, headed towards dangerous waters now. "We are more like… friends with benefits." Gilbert blinked at this statement. He thought about it let it sink in, before grinning. He liked the sound of that friend's with benefits. It meant him and Alfred could still hang out and be cool but still have sex.

Just then, Gilbert's cell phone rang. He paused the game a picked it up. "Hello?"

"Where the HELL are you!?" Ludwig snapped at Gilbert making him flinch. Crap, was he suppose to do something today? He was almost afraid to answer. "At… home?"

Ludwig cursed in German before going back to English. "When I get my hands on you Gil I swear-" There was struggling and then Francis took the phone. "Gil… you were suppose to meet Matthew here for lunch three hours ago…"

"What? I was- Oh." Now Gilbert remembered. He promised to hang out with Mattie, just the two of them, how could he have completely forgot? He glanced over at Alfred. Oh that's how, Alfred was simply too entertaining, it had completely slipped his mind. Not that he could blame Alfred for his own carelessness. "Crap, I'm really sorry guys, it slipped my mind." He then tried to cover it up. "But it's not like he waited the whole three hours right?" Silence fell an Gilbert couldn't believe it. "Fuck, okay I fucked up big time." He groaned.

"That doesn't matter, how quickly can you get here?"

Gilbert was about to say about five minutes when he looked over at Alfred. He couldn't just leave him here and he couldn't send him off to his house in his… ahem…condition. "I…" He could bring him along but Alfred didn't enjoy mixing his friends and family life with his love/partying life. "…I can't."

Francis sighed. "Gilbert you can't be serious…" He said disappointment in his voice. "I know okay I know but I can't! Something came up. Listen, tell Matthew I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to him, I PROMISE." Francis was quiet for a moment. "Fine but you owe him big time." Francis said before hanging up. Gilbert sighed an Alfred looked at him worried. "Is something wrong? I could always leave-" "No, stay, it's fine. I settled it." The other said nodding.

Alfred nodded, and the rest of the day they simply played video games and talked.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred woke up on Sunday morning in his own bed. At about ten last night Alfred said goodbye to Gilbert and went home. Gilbert had asked if he wanted to "sleep over" again but Alfred was still in pain and his dad had been calling him non-stop since six, so he was obviously freaking out. Gilbert whined a bit in disappointment when the other had left, going as far as to refuse him the pants that he left off all day, but eventually he gave in giving them back. Alfred was glad too, because he was not walking into his house with no pants. His dad would have a heart attack.

Alfred sighed as he got up and looked around. Might as well finish that weekend homework he needed done, not like it was going to do itself.

Gilbert woke up about 9 in the morning. He was a bit disappointed he didn't have a blue eyes blonde sleeping next to him, oh well. Gilbert yawned loudly and began to get ready for the day. He had a LOT to do today, as well as a lot of kissing up.

He quickly got dressed, eating some wurst and eggs that cook made for him before heading outside. He went to a couple of stores and began to buy things like crazy. He knew that material items couldn't buy forgiveness, but he sure hoped it helped.

Over by the usual café Matthew was sitting with Arthur, Ludwig and Francis was a depressed look on his face. Francis frowned for his friend and gently squeezed his cheek. "Come on Mathieu, it's not like you to be upset like this…" Of course he knew why, and he had every right to be upset, but Francis still didn't like seeing Matthew in a bad mood.

"I'm sorry Matthew, my brother is an idiot." Ludwig said with a sigh. Arthur however looked as if he was about to pop a blood vessel. "What the hell did that twat thing he was doing!? What the hell could have been more important!?" Arthur cursed, clearly having an attitude.

Matthew shook his head. "No no it's okay guys… maybe he just doesn't like me? Maybe this is all a waste of time…" he sighed again which caused the three others to look at each other, trying to figure out what would cheer the other up.

"Matthew!" a voice called causing Matthew to turn. "Gilbert…?" He muttered confused. Gilbert ran up to him and put a giant stuffed black teddy bear and a dozen white trilliums. Canada stared at the stuff in his hand before looking up at Gilbert. "Gilbert-" "I'm really sorry Mattie, I really am. Something important really did come up yesterday and I as so busy it completely slipped my mind." Gilbert said giving an honest apology. Okay, maybe it wasn't 100% honest, but it wasn't like he was lying. He really did forget and taking care of Alfred in his time of need was very important, it just wasn't as urgent as he made it sound. Though Gilbert really was genuinely sorry. He treasured Matthew as a friend and he didn't want to lose him, because he was a pretty cool dude. "Please forgive me?"

Matthew's face turned red and he nodded. "I… I forgive you…" Matthew said as he held the bear close and smelled the flowers. They were wonderful, and fresh too. Gilbert grinned at the other. "I promise, we can have another meeting anytime you want, I promise I'll be there." Gilbert said seriously.

Matthew was quiet for a moment before smiling up at him. "How about right now?" Gilbert blinked and smiled. "That sounds great but…" He looked at the other three. "Would you want to join in too?" He asked them.

"Oh no." 'I have things to do." "We're very busy." Ludwig, Arthur and Francis all said at the same time as they scrambled to gather their stuff and leave.

Gilbert blinked. "Oh okay then." He looked down at Matthew and grinned. "Guess it's just you and me then Mattie." He said winking causing the other to blush. Then sat down together and proceeded to have a nice brunch.

Meanwhile as the other three walked away Francis chuckled. "It looks like your brother isn't completely clueless after all." Francis said with a smile. Ludwig nodded. "Yeah it seems like it." He stated simply.

Francis looked at Arthur and smiled at him. "One down, one to go." He stated to the Briton causing him to glare at the Frenchman. "Oh shut up frog, I am not trying to get back together with Alfred!" He shot out defensively, causing Francis to smirk. "I never said you were trying to get back with Alfred now, did I?" Arthur's face turned red from embarrassment as he hit the Frenchman in the shoulder and walked off. "Ow, where are you going?" Francis called out to him.

"None of your fucking business!"

Francis sighed. "And then there were two."

Alfred stopped doing his work when he heard a knock on his door. Alfred looked at the time. It was about noon, who could that be?

Alfred got up and walked to the door, opening it. He was surprised to see Arthur standing in front of him. "Arthur… hey…" Alfred felt a bit uncomfortable from seeing the other. Even though Alfred was in love with Arthur, and to some extend still is, he felt so insecure around him. He would constantly criticize the way he dressed, what he ate, what he liked, and what he disliked. It caused Alfred to think very lowly of himself during their relationship, and when Arthur finally broke up with him it hurt so much, as if all of Alfred's flaws were finally too much to bare. He wondered if that's why he didn't really have any friends, because there were so many things wrong with him, was that really why?

"Hey." Arthur responded as he stared at the other. It was quiet between them for a moment and Arthur cleared his throat. "Are you free? I was thinking maybe we could… talk." Alfred blinked at the other's request. They hadn't really talked since… well they broke up, so he was slightly surprised by the other's request. He was a bit unsure about the whole idea though… he was just beginning to get over Arthur, he didn't really need to speak to him right now…

"We could go get some McDonald's?"

. . . Well how could Alfred turn down the other if he wanted to talk right? Alfred gave a nervous smile. "Sure, sounds like fun!" He said kindly as he got his coat. "Let's go."

Arthur nodded and the two of them walked to the fast food restaurant. While they walked it was nothing but silence and Alfred began wondering, why was he doing this right now? What was the goal behind this? He knew it would only end up hurting him even more. Damn him and his obsession with McDonald's…

When they arrived Alfred ordered a Big Mac and a large coke. They sat across each other in a little booth and stared at each other. Arthur didn't get anything and Alfred was a bit self conscious about eating with him there. Alfred took a sip of his coke before taking a small bite of the Big Mac. After that he stopped eating.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? It's unlike you to not eat. Are you feeling alright?" He seemed genuinely concerned which through him off a bit. "I…I just…" Alfred was quiet for a moment looking at Arthur. "Why did you call me here?" He asked wanting to get to the point. He didn't want to make this more painful then it needed to be.

Arthur was quiet for a moment before a smile came in his face. "Alfred…" He muttered gently grabbing his hand and stroking it. "Listen I know I was a bit harsh on you before, we both said some pretty nasty things to each other when we were together." Both? Okay yeah they got into arguments often but Arthur was always the one who started it, it wasn't like it was HIS fault. "But I realized that you mean a lot to me. So what do you say? You want to get back together?" Alfred stared at him, a bit surprised by the offer. He had not seen that coming.

"I…" He was tempted to say yes. When they first separated, that was all Alfred wanted to hear. He wanted Arthur to come up to him and ask for him back, so that they could be happy again. Their relationship had been a very serious and intimate one, or at least for Alfred it was. Arthur meant everything to him at the time. But they would always get into these heated arguments, and then Arthur would go talk shit about him to Francis, Ludwig and Matthew like everything was his fault, but they both held the blame for it.

But he honestly still held some feelings for the other so he wanted to say yes. He wanted to accept the other's offer so badly.

But then a face popped into his mind. It was Gilbert's face. They way the laughed together, the way they were so open with each other, it was just great. Yeah, they weren't in a relationship, they were nothing but friends with benefits, but it was better than how Arthur ever treated him. Plus if they did get back together, he wouldn't be able to see Gilbert again, and that's not what they wanted.

"I'm sorry Arthur… I can't." Alfred said shaking his head. Arthur blinked and seemed dumbfounded by the other's answer. "What- Why not?" He said glaring as he demanded an explanation. Alfred was quiet for a moment. ". . . Is there someone else?" Arthur asked. Alfred didn't know how to answer that. Technically his sexual relations was Gilbert was keeping him from saying yes, and Gilbert was a person, so there was someone else, but it wasn't like they were dating or anything.

". . . There is, isn't there?" Arthur snapped but Alfred simply got up. "I'm sorry Arthur I just can't! I'll see you around okay!?" Alfred snapped back before running out of McDonald's, leaving his food there. It was time for him to go home and hide. He still had to finish his work anyway….

Time passed and it was six at night. Matthew walked back to the boy dorms, a smile on his face. We was very content about the day he had with Gilbert. After they had eaten, they went to the carnival that came into town not too long ago. When they rode the Ferris Wheel together, Matthew's heart was beating so fast that he felt he was going to have a heart attack. Unfortunately nothing happened, but he still had fun!

"T-R-Y do it now! Can you follow me, yes, uh-huh! T-R-Y, pick it up, you'll never catch me, oh no!"

Matthew jumped surprised by his ringtone. He picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello?" "Do you have classes tomorrow?" Francis asked. Matthew shook his head but then rolled his own eyes, realizing that he couldn't see a nod. "No, I don't, why?" "We are going to meet at the café. It seems our precious Arthur got rejected." Francis said, however Matthew could tell he was trying not to laugh. "What really?" "I'll tell you in more detail tomorrow. Talk to you later, Matthew." "Alright, bye." Matthew said hanging up the phone. Ohh, more gossip, joy. Well at least he could talk about his awesome time with Gilbert… Matthew sighed and walked back to his room going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday and Matthew was meeting at the café with the usual group. None of them had classes today except for Ludwig but his classes were later in the day. They took this chance to just hang out, and share some of the gossip that happened over the weekend.

At the moment it was just Matthew and Ludwig, Francis and Arthur were nowhere in sight. "I wonder where they are…" Matthew muttered to Ludwig taking a sip of his milkshake. Ludwig nodded in agreement. "Ja, it's not like them to be late."

There was a silence between the two. It was unusual for Matthew and Ludwig to be alone. The two of them were very different people in actuality. They were basically those stereotypical two friends that only really ever talked or even liked each other when they were in a group of mutual friends.

Right now those mutual friends weren't here.

But he needed to learn to get along with Ludwig. After all, if Matthew's dreams were to ever come true, Ludwig would be his brother one day. He simply couldn't have this awkward atmosphere between them for the rest of his life!

"So…" Matthew said as he tried to start a conversation. "How was your day yesterday?" Start with something simple.

"Fine."

. . . Okay. . .

"So um…" Matthew tried to seriously think of something else to say, but was having difficulty. So he decided to talk about the only thing he shared in common with the German man in front of him. "So how's Gilbert? Did he tell you about yesterday when he came home?"

Ludwig stared at Matthew for a while. "Gilbert and I don't live together." He stated simply. Matthew blinked a bit. "But, don't you go home for the weekends instead of staying in the dorms?" Matthew asked. "Ja, I do, but Gilbert and I don't live together. He has his own house. I can't be bothered living with someone like him. I love him but it's simply too much work to keep up with him. Plus he likes to keep servants around the house, I personally like to do everything myself."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at this, looking confused. "Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed… but why wouldn't you want to live with your brother?" After all Gilbert was so cool, he's sure he was an amazing older sibling.

"Oh I don't know Matthew, why wouldn't you want to live with yours?" Ouch. Okay, burn?

Matthew scoffed. "That's completely different. I mean Alfred is a complete slob and can't take care of himself. I honestly don't see how he gets dressed in the morning!" Matthew said with a smile, honestly believing everything he said was logical. He couldn't even see how hypocritical he was being.

Ludwig was quiet for a moment as he looked at Matthew in the eyes. "Matthew, I am going to be completely honest with you here." Matthew could hear the seriousness in his voice and nodded, waiting for him to speak. "Nobody's perfect, not your bruder, not my bruder, not me, and certainly not YOU." Matthew was shocked by the other's harsh tone. "I don't appreciate who you treat your own bruder as if he is a hobo on the street. He isn't someone for you to just pity and feel disgusted by. He is your own flesh and blood. I don't know how you were raised but I'm sure your parents, even if they are divorced, didn't teach you to treat your sibling like that. And I don't enjoy how you idolize my bruder as if he is some god. Quite frankly, if Gilbert every actually gets in a serious relationship with anyone, the last person I think it would ever be is you."

Matthew sat there dumbfounded by what he had just heard. "I-" He honestly didn't know what to say.

" 'Ello 'Ello my friends~" Francis said in a sing song voice, dragging Arthur who had a cross look on his face. Francis noticed the looks on both Ludwig and Matthew's faces and suddenly grew worried. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing." Ludwig said as he packed up his books, grabbed his bag and got up. Francis frowned. "Ludwig where are you going?" "I'm going to get ready for class." "But your class isn't for another two hours!" But he was already gone. Francis sighed and sat down as well as Arthur. Francis looked over at Matthew and began to speak. "Is everything okay? What happened?"

Matthew was quiet before putting on a fake smile and shaking his head. "It's nothing really. Ludwig is just in a bad mood is all." He said playing off what just happened like it was nothing. Francis didn't exactly believe him but he decided not to read too much into it. "Well, Arthur has something 'exciting' to say to us, don't you Artie?" He said winking at him causing Arthur to glare harshly. "Shut up frog!" He yelled angrily.

Matthew tilted his head in curiosity. "Come on Arthur, you are among friends, what happened?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Alfred rejected me…"

"What!?" Matthew burst out, not expecting that.

"I know!" "Now now Arthur, tell the whole story…" Arthur groaned at Francis' words. "I went to his house and asked him if he wanted to go eat with me. We went to McDonalds, I asked him if he wanted to date again and he said no!" "Now Arthur… tell Mathieu that real interesting part…"

Arthur sighed. "I think he might be dating someone else…" "What? You can't be serious." Matthew said trying not to laugh. Alfred? Dating someone else? Who the hell would love someone like him? He honestly had no idea what Arthur saw in him. "What makes you think this?"

"I asked him. He didn't say anything at first but when I asked again, he got really defensive, turned me down AGAIN and left in a hurry. Probably to meet his love interest." Arthur complained twisting up his face. Francis turned towards Matthew, a light smile on his face. "I am assuming you know absolutely nothing about this?" Matthew shook his head. "Absolutely not. I don't know anyone, besides Arthur, who would ever be interested in him in that way. Maybe someone from his school? Though he's always been into older people." Matthew commented.

Mattie noticed Arthur was sulking and gave him a reassuring smile. "Listen, I don't particularly enjoy talking to my brother but I'll try to figure out just exactly who it is okay?" He said which made Arthur smile a bit. "Thanks Mat." "No problem, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Exactly." Francis said brushing a lock of his blonde hair out of his own face. To be honest, Francis couldn't help but find this all very amusing. He was happy for Alfred for moving on from Arthur. He would never say it but it would have just been hell of Arthur and Alfred really did get back together. Plus Alfred deserved… would it be rude to say better? Not that Arthur was a bad person he was just… too much to handle for most. Alfred was still a growing boy, he had his whole life ahead of him. It wouldn't be right if he spent it obsessed over this one guy. If Alfred had been a bit older when the two met… He could have been the two of them working, hell making even getting married and having a family. However their personalities were simply in two completely different worlds.

Still, he really wanted to meet this person that Alfred was supposedly seeing, if he even existed. It was simply too good of a temptation to resist!

Alfred groaned as he got home from a long day of school and clubs. It was five thirty and he still hag homework to do. Being a senior shouldn't be this difficult! What the hell!? Well at least he didn't have to work today.

Alfred was about to just go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. Alfred raised an eyebrow wondering who it could be at this time of night. He yawned as he walked towards the door, opening it. "Jones residence! How can I hel-" Alfred paused when he saw Matthew standing at his door. ". . . M-Mattie?"

"Hello, Al." Matthew said halfheartedly. It was quiet and Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?" "Oh! I- sorry, come in." Alfred muttered moving out of the way, closing the door behind Matthew.

Matthew looked around the house. "It's been a while since I've been in this house." He said giving a sigh. "Looks just as awful as it always did." He turned towards Alfred. "Is dad home?" "Oh no, he's working late tonight…" "Shame. Working so many hours in a day." Matthew gave Alfred a disappointed look. "And what exactly have you done to help him Alfred?" "I… I got a job." "And why aren't you at it right now?" "it's my day off…" "So while daddy is slaving away at work you sit here lazing around the house like an empty vessel? Don't you have any respect for father at all?" "Look Matthew I'm trying! I've been trying to bring in some money to help dad pay for the house and the bills and still save up some money for college but it's overwhelming sometimes-" "Oh so little baby Alfred is tired. Well welcome to the adult world Al! Honestly. If Dad would just accept the handouts that I've been trying to give him he wouldn't have to work so hard to support your fatass-" "I'm not fat! And what the hell are you doing here anyway!? If you just came to yell and scold me you can get the hell out!" Alfred yelled angrily as he opened the for him to leave. He hated it when Matthew was like this. He hated it when he yelled, and he hated feeling so weak against him.

He hated it.

But he couldn't bring himself to hate him.

Why couldn't Alfred just hate him!?

Matthew sighed rubbing his temples. "Actually, I came here for a different reason." Matthew stated simply, causing Alfred to pay attention to him again. "It's about you rejecting Arthur."

Oh.

Oh.

Well then.

". . . What about it?" Alfred muttered looking away. Matthew sighed and brushed his own blonde hair around his ear. "Listen Alfred, let's face it, the only person in this world who has ever and will ever fall in love with you is Arthur. Why the hell he likes you I don't know, but why don't you just get back together with him and you can continue your sad existence with him? Hell, at least you'll have enough money to feed your laziness and food addiction."

Alfred glared at his brother's comment. He was angry, but he was more close to tears than punching Matthew in the face. Only because this was his brother, the guy he use to go to the park with and who use to push him on the swings. The guy that use to read to him, the guy that use to stick up for him whenever he was picked on or teased.

And now he was a completely different person.

"I don't care what you say!" Alfred snapped at the other. "There is someone out there who likes me for who I am!"

"So there is someone else?" Matthew said with a sly smirk on his face. So that's what this was leading too. Alfred shook his head. "That's not what-" "Tell me Alfred, who is it?" "You wouldn't know him…" "Oh but I could find out. I won't do anything, I simply want to see what he's like, and what kind of loser would ever fall for you."

Alfred glared again but looked away for a moment. "…Okay, I'll tell you." Matthew smiled at the other's cooperation. "I knew you would see it my why."

"His name is…" Matthew moved closer to better hear what name would leave Alfred's lips.

"Its… NoneOfYourDamnBusiness!" Alfred yelled before pushing Matthew out of the house through the still open door. "GOODNIGHT MATTHEW." He yelled as he slapped the door in his face before groaning.

If he had some energy left to do homework before, he most certainly didn't have to now. Time to go to sleep. He would get up early in the morning and finish it up if he had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I don't usually do Author's Note's or whatever because I feel they take away from the story but I just really need to give a shout out to Tarii. The reviews that you leave me give me the motivation to continue writing these chapters. I love the detailed reviews you keep leaving me, it really helps to know exactly what the audience likes. I will continue working on this story with all of my heart, thanks for taking the time to write something! :)**

**And thanks to the rest of you as well for reviewing! Blood on the Sunflowers, Chai, 91RedRoses, Mina, MindMaster and everyone else, you are all so wonderful, thank you. **

When the weekend rolled around, Alfred was at home, in his bed, thinking. He didn't feel like going out, he didn't even feel like moving. Usually he would go to the club tonight, Friday night, and meet Gilbert. But right now he wasn't feeling up to dancing. He wasn't feeling much of anything really. He just wanted to lie in bed and wallow in his own self-pity. Gilbert probably wouldn't even miss him…

That's when his phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID only to see that it was Gilbert. They exchanged phone numbers about a month ago and he was surprised that he was actually calling.

He picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey, where are you?" "At home…" "Oh, you're not going out tonight?" Alfred gave a sigh. "No, sorry. I'm… busy." It was quiet for a moment before Gilbert began speaking again. "You okay? You sound upset." Alfred was silent. "Did something happen?" Gilbert asked. "I…" "You want to talk about it?" "Nah, I wouldn't want to chew your ear off…" It was quiet again and Alfred sighed. "I'll just go then-" "Where do you live?" This threw Alfred off guard. "What?" "Where do you live?" Gilbert repeated. "Why?" "I'm going to pick you up of course!" "Gil~" "Come on, you sound like you need some cheering up. Text me your address and I'll be there soon." And then Gilbert hung up. Alfred couldn't believe this but still, he smiled. He texted his address to the other and waited for him to arrive.

There was a knock at the door ten minutes later and Alfred jumped up and went to the door. He opened the door revealing Gilbert's face. He had a grin on that cocky and sly mug of his, which made the American crack a smile. "Yo Al, what's up?" Gilbert said winking at the other. Alfred smiled even more. "You didn't have to come Gil…"

"Oh no I think I did." He said making Alfred laugh a bit. "Hold on let me get a coat-" "Nope no time for that!" Gilbert grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house and into his car. "Gilbert!" "Shhh Alfred it's fine! Buckle up!" He said as he put his seat belt on and proceeded to put the pedal to the metal. Alfred looked at the other with a smile. "You know this could count as kidnapping." Alfred teased the other causing Gilbert to smirk as he drove. "Oh? Are you going to call the cops on me?" "Depends, what do you plan on doing with me?" "Hm, maybe tie you up so you won't leave and stare at you all day, feeding you nothing but broccoli and string beans for the rest of your life." "How cruel…"

The two of them continued to joke the whole way, Alfred already feeling much better. They arrived at Gilbert's house and they were laughing all the way to his bedroom. Gilbert turned on the light and jumped on his bed with a seductive pose. "My body is ready." This only aged to Alfred's laughter to the point where his chest began hurting due to lack of air. Gilbert laughed along with him until Alfred accidentally snorted. He quickly covered his mouth which lead to a brief silence before both of them began laughing again.

"What was that?" Gilbert said in between his laughing fit. Alfred took a moment to calm down. "I'm sorry I sometimes snort when I laugh." Alfred said a bit embarrassed. Gilbert grinned at it. "Pft, that was awesome." "Really?" "Yeah."

The two sat there in a comfortable silence before Gilbert patted the seat next to him. "Now come here Alfred and tell Gilbert what's wrong." Alfred's smile turned into a sad one as he sat next to him. Alfred was hesitant at first, not exactly sure what to say. It wasn't until Gilbert wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled at him that the other relaxed a little.

"Well…My ex-boyfriend and I broke up about six months ago." Alfred said with a sigh. "He came over to my house Monday and asked for me to go out with him again…" Gilbert ears perked up at this. He seemed a bit nervous. After all, Alfred might have fooled around with him, but he seemed like a pretty faithful guy. He was sure that if he did get back together with his ex, they wouldn't be able to go at it anymore. What if they even stopped being friends? It wouldn't exactly be appropriate to hang out with someone you use to have sex with when you are in a serious relationship. Especially if one of those friends still wanted to resume sexual reactions with him, which Gilbert was sure he would want to. After all Alfred was so… different. Yeah sure, Gilbert could go back to sleeping with random men and women but it wouldn't be the same. Even now, when Gilbert would bring home random strangers when Alfred couldn't come over, he hardly felt anything. Sure there was sexual stimulation, but it was almost robotic. There was no passion, no feeling, no teasing or jokes just sex. And even though that was what Gilbert thrived on, now that Alfred was in the picture, sex just wasn't good enough anymore.

He wanted that emotional attachment that came with the type of relationship they had.

The bond of friendship. Yes, friendship. That's all it was. But Gilbert still didn't want to lose that.

"So what did you say?" Gilbert asked growing impatient by the silence. Alfred looked at Gilbert and smiled. "I said no." Relief immediately shot through Gilbert causing him to release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What happened after that?" "Well…My brother is a close friend of my ex, so he came over to talk to me about it." "So?" Alfred bit his lip. "My brother and I don't exactly get along…"

Gilbert was curious about this, for he simply didn't see how siblings couldn't get along. Yeah, it was only natural for them to fight with each other and have problems, but the way Alfred made it sound it was as if they hated each other. Alfred noticed his curiously look and sighed as he repeated the conversation him and his brother had. Gilbert was shocked to say the least. How could someone just be so cruel? "Your brother sounds like an asshole." Gilbert said bluntly making Alfred smile a bit. "Gil…" "Seriously Alfred, don't let something like that get to you. I mean, I understand how you feel, he's your brother and it must hurt to hear him talk to you like that. But if he really cared about you he wouldn't treat you that way. It's true, family values are very important. However there are simply people out there that don't care about their family. Sometimes family isn't just flesh and blood, sometimes it's the people you hold close to you in your heart." Damn Gilbert was deep.

Alfred was quiet for a while, he seemed like he was thinking. He then smiled and leaned over, kissing Gilbert on the cheek. It was quick, but sweet, which made Gilbert a bit embarrassed since he wasn't use to it. "Thanks Gil, I really needed to hear that." Alfred said with a kind smile that made Gilbert's heart skip a beat. He just looked so… happy, when compared to the sad look in his eyes from before. Would it be weird to say that he wished he could always see Alfred with a happy look on his face? It would, wouldn't it?

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Alfred and pulled him downward into the covers. "Ah- Gil hey!" He called not expecting the sudden movement. Alfred pouted a bit. "What was that for?" "Nothing." He muttered kissing the other's lips gently. Alfred stared at him for a moment. ". . . Are you indirectly asking me to have sex?" "What? No!" "Oh I just assumed-" "I don't only think about sex you know!" Gilbert exclaimed as he puffed out his cheeks. "I can be considerate of other's feelings too you know, as shocking as that may sound." Alfred grinned at this. "Oh my gosh Gilbert I never knew!" "Yeah, I can be a pretty amazing guy." Gilbert said with a wink causing them both to laugh.

"How about we just… hold each other like this?" Gilbert suggested to the other. After all he wasn't really in the mood for sex.

. . .

Okay that was a lie, Gilbert was always in the mood for sex, however for whatever reason he was willing to wait for Alfred, until his spirits were lifted up more. He was completely fine with just being with him, was that weird?

Alfred stared at Gilbert and then wrapped his arms around the other's neck, noticing Gilbert's hands were lazily around his waist. ". . . You mean cuddle?" Alfred asked causing Gilbert to blink. "What?" "Cuddle. This is cuddling." Gilbert gave the other a blank stare. "Seriously?" "Yeah Gil, you've never cuddled before?" Alfred asked trying not to laugh at the other's ignorance. Gilbert shook his head. "Nah. I don't do that sissy shit. I usually kick the other person to the side and take up most of the room on the bed." Gilbert said with a smirk causing Alfred to smile again. "Then I must be your first?"

Gilbert grew embarrassed by that comment which only made Alfred laugh. Gilbert punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up Al, my first. What am I some virgin?" "A virgin to cuddling yes." This lead to more laughter from Alfred and a pouty look on Gilbert's face. Gilbert them smirked and wrapped his leg around Alfred.

"Oh Alfred be gentle with me, it's my first time." Gilbert said in a fake feminine voice. It was quiet for a moment before they both burst out into fits of laughter. "Oh god I'm dying-" Alfred said burying his head in Gilbert's chest to try and mellow out his obnoxious laughter. Gilbert had to settle for using Alfred's head which didn't help fir his dirty blonde hair kept ticking the pale man's nose.

Right when they finished laughing, Gilbert spoke up again. "I'm so glad you were my first Alfred~"

"GILBERT!" Alfred yelled hitting him with a pillow `as he started laughing again, Couldn't anything be taken seriously with them!? Obviously not.

When they had finally and OFFICIALLY (hopefully) finished their jokes and laughing fest, it was hot and they were both tired out. "Dude we burned at least a pound from all that laughing." Gilbert said seriously. "I know, your servants are probably PISSED.

Gilbert shrugged and grinned. "They'll get over it." Alfred smiled at this and yawned, resting his head I Gilbert's chest. Gilbert clapped his hands which turned the lights off. "Dude… I so need one of those…" Alfred muttered to the other tiredly. "Mhm…" Gilbert yawned as noticed Alfred had fallen fast asleep. He took one of his hands and gently ran it through the other's dirty blonde hair. It was so soft against his skin, Gilbert couldn't help hurrying his face in it as he drifted off to dream land.


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert woke up to the smell of food. Gilbert didn't exactly understand why, his servants usually waited to hear what gilbert wanted to eat that morning. Gilbert opened his eyes and turned next to him onl to see Alfred wasn't there.

Gilbert quickly shot up and looked around wondering where the American was, only to hear the shower running. This made Gilbert relax, glad that the other didn't leave him. To be honest he would have been upset if the other had left without at least saying goodbye. Gilbert was hit with the smell of food again and he turned towards the side to see a plate of pancakes on his nightstand. Around it were fresh fruit (Blueberries and strawberries, his favorite) a side of eggs and wurst, and maple syrup. Gilbert blinked wondering where it came from, but then again he was hungry so he didn't really care.

Gilbert grabbed the plate and took a bite.

Wow, this was awesome. Almost as awesome as himself. He didn't remember any of his cooks cooking something like this. Gilbert continued to eat and when Alfred came out of the bathroom he had finished the food.

Alfred who was dressed in the clothes he slept in last night smiled at the other. "Oh did you like it?" Alfred asked curiously. Gilbert nodded. "Yeah it was awesome, but I didn't know any of my servants could cook like that!" Alfred stared at the albino man for a moment before laughing. "I guess I should take that as a compliment?" "What?" "Silly, I made that for you."

Gilbert stared at the other dumbfounded for a moment. "You can cook!?" Alfred rolled his eyes. "Of course I can cook Gilbert, not everyone can afford servants." He said matter of fact-ly but he smiled anyway. Gilbert blinked. "But… But it was so good!" "Um… years of practice?" Alfred honestly didn't know what he wanted him to say.

Gilbert frowned. "I didn't save you any…" He muttered feeling a bit guilty from eating it, which made Alfred grin. "Relax dude, I ate already." "Really?" "Yeah." "But now I can't feed you romantically while trying to keep a straight face…" Alfred burst out into laughter and Gilbert smirk. "First thing in the morning and I'm already making you laugh. Score one for the Gil man."

"Hey, I made yu breakfast in bed." Alfred pointed out pouting. Gilbert smiled. "Fine then, we're tied, happy?" "Yes quite." Alfred stated simply as he stretched heading for the door. Gilbert stared at him. "What are you doing?"

Alfred stared at him. "Um home?" Gilbert frowned. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" "What? No!" "Then why are you always rushing to leave?" "I don't want to impose on your weekend Gil." "A likely story! There is someone else isn't there!?" "What?" "You're cheating on me, aren't you!?" Alfred laughed again at this. "Gilbert, we aren't even dating…" "Oh yeah." Gilbert snickered at the little interaction they shared. But then he grew silent and something slipped out of his mouth, something that he didn't mean to say. "Do you want to?"

"What?" Alfred turned around quickly to look at him. It was silent once again and Gilbert tried to process what he was thinking. "I…" Gilbert paused. "Dating. Do you want to date each other?" Gilbert hadn't asked that question to anyone in years. The last person he asked it to was Elizaveta, a girl that he was madly in love with. Sadly he was turned down and she left with some Austrian dude. Since then Gilbert had never been serious about a relationship. Then what was he saying? Why was his body reacting on its own?

"Gil…" Alfred was quiet before a smiled and laughed. "Hahaha Gil, very funny, you almost had me that time!" Gilbert was silent before he put on a fake smile. "Ha, you should have seen the look on your face!" Gilbert teased playing his rejection off smoothly. Was it even rejection? Maybe the other genuinely thought he was joking? Although he didn't want to take that chance. Things were fine as they were, he didn't need it to change.

Gilbert stood up and walked over to Alfred, putting his hands on his shoulder. "Alright Al, you and me are going to go hang out together!" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Go out where?"

Gilbert grinned. "To the Carnival!"

123456789TOTHECARNIVAL987654321

Alfred looked around the Carnival with a bright look on his face. Gilbert noticed he was like a little kid in the candy store. Gilbert grinned. "I didn't know you'd like it this much." Gilbert said, amused by the other's reaction.

Alfred turned towards the vermillion eyes man, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been out like this in a while. The last time I've gone to a carnival was for my 12th birthday. My mom and dad decided to settle their differences for the day and took my brother and I to the carnival. It was actually the first time since their divorce that the four of us actually had fun together…" Alfred sighed reminiscing the day they all spent together.

Gilbert was surprised at the new information he received. "Your parents are divorced?" He asked curiously causing Alfred to nod. "Yeah. I live with my dad now, my mother remarried some rich dude. My dad never got married again, said that my mom was the only woman for him." Alfred gave a sad smile. "It's funny isn't it? How one person can still love another with all their heart, but the other just completely stop feeling anything? I don't see how it works…" Alfred said. He was still smiling, but he had a sullen look on his face. Gilbert didn't like that, so he slicked his way over to the American and held his hand, intertwining his fingers with him. Alfred look at him and Gilbert gave him a grin which caused Alfred to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry, you must not want to hear that-" But Gilbert shook his head. "Nah, I like hearing about you. I just don't like seeing that sad look on your face." Gilbert said poking his nose. Alfred grinned at this and gilbert was glad he could make the other smile.

"Come on, tell me more about yourself." Gilbert said as they waited on line to buy a ticket. It wasn't too long, but there was this weird couple in the front holding up the line. A blonde guy who at first glance looked like a woman (It didn't help he was wearing a skirt and a blouse as well) and a brown haired man who looked slightly embarrassed by the scene his partner was causing. Something about coupons or something, Gilbert wasn't really paying attention.

Alfred smiled. "My dad is pretty successful at this business that he works at, but it's not enough to play for the college education I want." He said with a sigh. "I have a job as well, two actually, all part time. I work at one of the McDonalds and as a waiter at that Joe's Crab Shack place. I alternate weeks. It's pretty cool, I get to do that dancing thing at the Joe place." Alfred laughed a bit "It helps pay the bills and helps me save for college. I am good at a lot of things, but my favorite subject is science. My goal is to become a forensic scientist, but I also want to do side jobs like computer programming and help others with social problems." Gilbert was fascinated by how dedicated Alfred was to his future. He basically had everything figured out, right down to future careers.

"Wow Al, I envy you." "What?" Alfred said turning towards him. "You envy me? But, why?" Gilbert shrugged. "I've never had that type of ambition or drive that you've had. My parents are the head of this real big well known company so they are like, millionaires. My life has pretty much been handed to me on a silver platter. I was taught the way of big business at an early age, so I never really had a choice in what I wanted to do. Not that I'd want to change now, but that's only because I don't know any better. I was home schooled by the best teachers in the country, but only on things really pertaining to business. Sure they incorporated the four basic subjects, but after I was 10 everything other than English, Math, Science, History, and business information was erased from my learning curriculum. Now I just sit around a gigantic house I share with the family's most loyal servants, waiting for something to happen to my parents that ends up promoting me to the head of a gigantic worldwide business firm." Gilbert sighed a bit at this and Alfred couldn't help but frown. Gilbert noticed this and grinned. "Come on Alfred don't make that face! Oh look, we are at the front of the line!" Gilbert said as he paid for their tickets.

It was a short conversation, but both Alfred and Gilbert felt like they knew each other better, and their bond only continued to grow closer.

The two of them had a BLAST. They rode the roller coaster at least five times, went on a few water rides and got soaked in which Gilbert continued to make perverted jokes on how he was 'so wet for Alfred', and they played games, Gilbert winning Alfred a stuffed animal. Alfred of course rewarded the albino with a kiss on the cheek. At the end of the night, they decided to ride the Ferris wheel together.

Alfred grinned as the Ferris wheel slowly went up. "This is so awesome!" Alfred said with a smile, looking back at Gil. "Thanks for the bear again dude." He said hugging the stuffed bear to his chest. "Seriously, this has been the most fun I've had in… well years!"

Gilbert smiled at the other. "Kesese, glad the awesome me could show you a good time!" he said winking at the other. Alfred laughed and poked his chest. "Ow~" Gilbert yelled over exaggerating. "Oh come on I barely touched you!" "I bruise easily." Gilbert said poking the other back. They then proceeded to get in a poke war with each other. The car then suddenly stopped, jerking a bit and making Gilbert land on top of Alfred. Well, not really on top, just hovered over him as Alfred was pressed against the wall of the Ferris wheel. Gilbert was quiet as he stared at Alfred's eyes. Sure, they had been in situations where they were on top of each other many times… but this was different. Alfred could feel the hot breath of Gilbert on his face, and Gilbert could feel his own face heating up. His heart was beating rapidly. He hadn't felt this way since… since he had met Elizaveta. He knew exactly what this feeling was now that he took the time to compare it, and it wasn't friends with benefits.

It was love.

Damn it… why did he have to go and fall in love!?

Gilbert was tempted to move away, move away and just stop talking to him. Drive him home and then never see him again. Never go to the same club, never call him or answer his phone calls, because he didn't need this again. He didn't need his heart to be broken by someone else. No, staying single and sleeping around with no feelings attacked was the best life for him.

But then Alfred smiled at him. Alfred gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. To Alfred it might have been something natural to do in that moment, but to Gilbert it meant everything. He couldn't do it. After all the jokes they had, the secret's they've shared, how they had told each other the story of their lives, how could he just leave him like that? If not for himself, he defiantly couldn't do that to Alfred, after all the crap he has been through.

"Gilbert…" Alfred said sweetly which only added to Gilbert's heart pounding.

Aw, fuck it.

Gilbert leaned in and kissed Alfred on the lips. But it wasn't just any kiss, it was a sweet and passionate kiss. It was unlike any kiss they had ever felt before. The tingling sensation Gilbert received from the other's warm soft lips shot throughout his whole body. Just a simply gesture such as this warmed his whole body. Even with the cold air from the night coming in from the windows in the ferries cart, he felt as if he was in a sauna.

Alfred made a soft noise, something that sounded like a quiet moan, which only added to the other's confidence and his need for the other. Gilbert put his arms around the blonde's waist pulling him close to his body.

After some time they both pulled away for air. Alfred's face was a bright red. "…Fireworks…" Alfred muttered quietly. Gilbert nodded. "Mhm I felt it too…" Gilbert muttered in complete and utter love struck mode. Alfred shook his head. "No Gil, look, fireworks!" Alfred said excited as he looked out the window. Gilbert blinked and turned. Sure enough, they were lighting fireworks. "Oh, it must be cause it's the final day the Carnival is in town…" Gilbert commented staring as the bright lights went off in the sky. They were at the very top of the Ferris wheel now, giving them the perfect view. "They're so beautiful…" Alfred said with a smile. Gilbert nodded, but then shook his head. He needed to get back on track, he had something he needed to do.

"A-Alfred." Shit, was he stuttering!? Oh hell no the awesomeness that is Gilbert Beilschmidt was better than this. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the other's nervousness.

"I…" Gilbert cleared his throat looking at Alfred. He could feel a bit of shyness coming through all of a sudden. Damn it, he hadn't actually dated anyone in years. It was as if he was 18 again. But even as 18 he is still older than Alfred! He could do this!

"Alfred." Gilbert stated grabbing his hands. "Remember back at the house, I asked you if you um, wanted to start dating?" Alfred nodded. "Well, I was serious." Alfred stared at Gilbert for a while, as his face turned red. "Haha, very funny Gilbert, but you won't fool me again." Gilbert shook his head. "No I'm serious! I want you to go out with me!" Gilbert blurted out. God he sounded like a teenager asking a girl out for the first time. He needed serious help. This was way too cliché. He needed to mature this up a bit.

"Gilbert…" "Look, I am serious about dating you. I like you Alfred, a lot. Fuck, I love you. You're probably the most awesome person I've ever met besides myself. You can take a joke, you are fun to be around with, you know how to make me smile, make me laugh, and you are really kind. For a while now I've been thinking about you every day. Every fucking day! I can't even have sex with strangers without thinking of you anymore! I haven't had sex with anyone else for three weeks now, it just nowhere near the same way I feel around you. I'll understand if you reject me okay? I just… I just had to…"

Gilbert was cut off when the Ferris wheel stopped at the bottom. Fuck, he didn't even realize it was moving.

Wait. . .

None of those people heard him, right?

By the snickers going around the crowd as well as some dumbfounded looks and an embarrassed looking Alfred, they had. How long had then ben on ground!?

WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY ANYTHING!?

So not awesome!

Gilbert laughed and quickly got up. "ALRIGHT NOTHING TO SEE HEAR PEOPLE. MOVE ALONG WITH YOUR UNAWESOME LIVES!" Gilbert yelled walking off, Alfred quickly fallowing behind. It was quiet between the two even as they entered the car. Gilbert didn't know what else to say. Did the other hate him? He hoped not, he didn't like the idea of losing Alfred just because of this. But he simply couldn't stop himself any longer.

Gilbert sighed and started the car. He was about to pull put the parking lot when he felt something warm and soft touch his cheeks. He was surprised when he noticed it was Alfred's lips. "Al…?" Alfred grinned. "That was a really sweet thing for you to say Gil." Alfred complimented the other. "If you were serious about what you said-" "I was!" "Whoa whoa calm down sir I haven't finished yet." Gilbert's face heated from embarrassment. "Aha, sorry." "As I was saying, if you really meant what you said… I would love to go out with you."

Gilbert stared at Alfred. "Really?" Alfred nodded and Gilbert grinned. Alfred leaned in and kissed Gilbert on the lips again, a smirk gracing his face when he pulled away. "And if we make it back to your house quick enough I have a little surprise for your kindness today~" Gilbert gulped. "How fast?" "As fast as you can go without getting pulled over by the cops~" Gilbert put his seatbelt on and took off.

That night, instead of just normal sex, Gilbert and Alfred officially made love for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delayed update. I wanted this up a lot sooner but. . . Dangan Ronpa was calling my name. Anyway back to the story.**

The next morning Alfred woke up with a yawn. His body felt stiff and his hair was completely messed up, but he felt fucking amazing. Alfred yawned again and shifted a bit only to notice Gilbert was clinging onto him. Alfred smiled at this and watched the other as he breathed soundly. Not too long after Gilbert's eyes opened and he smiled at Alfred. "Ha, good morning…" He muttered to the other kissing his lips. Alfred gently kissed him back before pulling away, smiling. "I see you are addicted to cuddling now?" The other asked raising an eyebrow. Gilbert laughed a bit at the other as he moved closer to him, gently kissing his neck. Alfred smiled turning slightly red. "Gil~" Alfred moaned quietly poking him in the chest. "Hm?" Gilbert muttered gently kissing from his neck, up his jawline and to the corner of his mouth. "We are not doing this now." "Please?" "Gilbert, we just finished last night." "So?" "No." Gilbert groaned and stopped messing with the other, but still held him close.

"… You know we have to get up right?" Another groan from Gilbert. "Gil, I have to go to work this afternoon…" "Skip it~" "You know I can't do that. Besides, even if I could, would we just sit around in bed all day?" "Yes." Alfred smiled a bit at him and kissed his lips again. They stayed like this a bit in comfortable silence. Gilbert was close to falling sleep again when suddenly Alfred shot up.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"AH!" Gilbert yelled falling of the bed in surprise and hitting his head on the floor. "Fuck." He groaned looking up at Alfred as he got up frantically looking for something. "Al, dude, what's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned. Or at least he would be if he wasn't too preoccupied with staring at Alfred's bare ass. They were still naked after all.

"Where is it!?" Alfred yelled. "If you're looking for underwear I have some in the drawer." "No not that!" "Well you should put some on before I get a hard on." Gilbert said seriously. Alfred blinked and blushed as he grumbled as he took a pair of Gilbert's underwear and put it on. He through a pair to Gilbert as well and then proceeded to tear the house apart again. "Now, what are you looking for?" Gilbert asked once he finished putting on a pair of boxers.

"My phone!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and opened the drawer to the nightstand. "You mean this?" Alfred nodded furiously. "Yeah sorry about that, it died yesterday so I just put it in there," "Do you have a Samsung phone charger?" Gilbert nodded and got up to get one. Alfred plugged his phone in and they waited a few minutes before Alfred turned on his phone. They were on the bed, Alfred staring at his phone intensely while he half sat in Gilbert's lap who was looking over his shoulder. "I don't understand why you are freaking out about this." Gilbert stated simply, until he saw it.

A little red box with a picture of a phone inside of it appeared on the screen. Inside of the box it also said the number-

"53 missed calls!?" Gilbert yelled. "Mein gott!"

"Oh my god I'm so dead…" Alfred groaned as he immediately called back. "Wait all of those are from your-" "Dad, yes." Gilbert made a whistling noise as Alfred dialed the number, putting it to his ear. Gilbert rested his head on his shoulder to hear the conversation. It rang a few times before a man with a deep voice answered.

"Where the FUCK have you been!?" Gilbert was caught off guard from the deep voice. From what Gilbert heard he simply assumed the other's father was a normal office man with a meek voice, unable to show the woman that he loved that he cared about her. But this guy… sounded scary. Alfred let out a sigh. "I'm sorry dad, I really am-" "Sorry isn't good enough! Do you know how fucking worried I was? I called the police Alfred. THE FUCKING POLICE. And these fuckers are trying to tell me I have to wait 48 hours, who the fuck has time for 48 hours, YOU COULD BE DEAD BY THEN. Then I go interrogate the neighbors, illegally mind you, and cracking under pressure they tell me some albino freak snatched you up Friday night and took you off in his car, and heard you talking about kidnapping and abducting! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING ABDUCTED ALFRED. ABDUCTED. DO YOU HEAR THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH." The phone wasn't even on speaker but the voice was very loud. The awesomeness that was Gilbert was a bit worried, frightened even. They suddenly figured joking about kidnappings in public wasn't such a good idea…

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW FUCKING CLOSE I WAS TO GOING ON A MAN HUNT ALFRED? PRETTY FUCKING CLOSE. IF I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN ARRESTED LOOKING FOR YOU, THEN WHERE WOULD YOU LIVE!? YOUR MOTHER AND THAT RICH MAN SHE MARRIED? I DON'T THINK SO!"

". . . Dad technically she would gain custody-"

"OH SO YOU JUST PLAN ON LEAVING YOUR OLD MAN TO ROT IN JAIL, AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE- " He sounded upset but it was hard to tell from the anger in his voice.

Gilbert was downright frightened, but also amused. Alfred's dad sure was… an interesting character. "Dad please-" "Where the hell are you anyway!?" Alfred bit his lip. "I'm at a friend's house…"

"FRIENDS!? SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE FRIENDS!?"

". . . Gee, thanks dad." Alfred said pretending to sound upset. He really wasn't, he didn't have any friends and he had made it very clear to his da that he didn't when his father tried to get him to stop working and live a fulfilling teenage life. But he knew that if he sounded sad enough, his father would calm down and leave him alone.

"Alfred… Damn it I didn't mean it that way…" The other started his voice getting quieter and more sympathetic, until he realized what exactly was going on. "Wait, you're just trying to trick me aren't you!? I will not fall for that again Alfred Freedom Jones!" His father yelled at him. "Now who is this so called friend!?" Alfred was quiet and then he heard his father make a strange noise. ". . . Alfred. . . Do you have a boyfriend?" "Um…" "I believe we have had this discussion Alfred. You don't get to have a boyfriend unless I approve of him. And right fucking now, he has -100 points for kidnapping my son!" Gilbert's blood went cold. Oh shit, that would be him wouldn't it?

Alfred laughed. "Pft ha no dad, I so don't have a boyfriend!" He said lying through his teeth.

"Oh really, then who the fuck was he then!? Don't lie to me Freedom or so help me, you won't have anymore freedom's in this house!"

"Dad I'm going through a tunnel, I'll be home in an hour goodbye!" Alfred pressed the off button. And threw his phone to the side.

It was quiet for a moment before Gilbert opened his mouth. "…Was that your dad?" Alfred nodded and sighed. "Shit, I completely forgot about him. He is going to kill me…" He groaned with a sigh. Gilbert was quiet for a moment and Alfred looked at him. ". . . What?" "Nothing it's just… he sounded different from what I expected." Alfred tilted his head and turned around in the other's lap, so that their bodies were almost pressed up against each other. "What did you expect?" "You just made him sound so… timid. Like, weak willed, a worry wart." Alfred smiled a bit. "Did I really? The worry wart part is accurate but my father is a veteran from the military. It was actually one of the reasons my parents divorced. My mother missed him while he was away plus he… changed. It's not like he didn't care about us or anything, actually it was the opposite. It was as if he cared too much. He was always very paranoid and would snap at random people on the street if they got to close to us. It drew my mother crazy, but I know he only meant the best…" Alfred let out a sigh at this and Gilbert poked his cheeks. "Don't make that face…" Gilbert muttered kissing his cheek. Alfred smiled a bit at this.

"Though I'm a bit nervous…" Alfred tilted his head. "About what?" "About meeting your dad…" Alfred blinked and laughed. "Oh no, you are not meeting my dad." Gilbert frowned when he heard this, a bit offended by his words. "And why not?" Alfred gave the other serious face. "Gilbert… he will shoot you on sight." Gilbert laughed but then noticed Alfred was not cracking a smile.

"…Oh mein gott you can't be serious-" "Dude, he still thinks I am a pure virgin. Once he finds out that I am dating an older man who took his precious son' away in the middle of the night and didn't even bother to try and reach him in 24 hours? You'll be used to fertilize the tomatoes in the backyard."

. . .

"Maybe I shouldn't meet your father." "Yeah that sounds like the best thing for everyone." Gilbert thought about it for a bit. Sure it was important that he got on Alfred's father's good side. I mean, he liked Alfred. Gilbert REALLY liked Alfred. He could honestly see himself with the goof for a long term relationship, that is if neither of them got tired of each other.

Although secretly, and Gilbert would never admit this, he was like a lovesick puppy for the stupid blonde American. Seriously, if he could just keep him in this room forever, he would and never get bored. It was only natural for Gilbert to meet his parents… then again, Gilbert would probably never let Alfred meet his parents. They would probably demand that he dumped the kid for it would look 'bad for the company'.

Fear suddenly shot through Gilbert when he realized that as a possibility. He took a moment to calm down. After all, His parents were far too busy with work to honestly give a damn about their kids. Gilbert was lucky if he saw them more than four times a year. It was one of the many reasons Gilbert didn't want to be responsible for taking over this company… he didn't want to be like them when he grew up!

Gah, why was he even thinking about this!? Alfred and him just officially started dating last night, wasn't het getting ahead of himself?

"Hey you okay?" Alfred asked as he sat in Gilbert's lap. He gently reached up and stroked his cheek pressing his chest against his unintentionally. Alfred looked up at him with those beautiful azure eyes of his. It was such a natural movement, anything an ordinary person would do to comfort someone else. However when Alfred did it, his heart skipped a bit.

He decided he was most defiantly not getting ahead of himself. This was going to last a long while. He just hoped it was for the rest of his life…

"I'm fine." Gilbert said with a grin. "More importantly…Come here." Gilbert wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him down to the bed. Alfred made a weird noise in surprise, but quickly adjusted to the movement and moved closer to the other. Gilbert smirked and kissed him on the lips lovingly. "Hmm…" The small sound Alfred made comforted the other as he pulled the American's body even closer to his own. Gilbert pulled away after a while, their lips still hovering close to each other, before Gilbert proceeded to explore the soft skin right underneath his ear with his mouth. Alfred made another sound pleasuring to Gilbert's ears, figuring he found a sensitive spot on Alfred's body.

"Gilbert~" Mein gott the way Alfred moaned his name was turning him on. Maybe a quickie wouldn't hurt… "Stop…" Whoa what? Seriously? He couldn't be serious. Gilbert pressed deeper into the spot that seemed to make Alfred happy before. Alfred muttered something and closed his eyes obviously enjoying the feeling. "Seriously Gil…" No, why? Damn it Alfred-

Alfred groaned and punched Gilbert in the arm lightly. Gilbert made an annoyed face and looked at him. "What!?" Alfred sighed. "Gil, if I don't get home my dad will seriously go on a man hunt." Gilbert groaned in protest. "He'll survive another hour…" Gilbert hummed sweetly going back what he was doing. Alfred was tempted to stay like this, and he was about to when his phone made a 'ping!' sound, signaling he had a message. Alfred sat up and reached for his phone, Gilbert still kissing him as he did so. Alfred checked his phone and gasped, pushing away from Gilbert again, only making the other groan more. "What now?" The German practically whined to the other. Alfred sighed and showed him the text which Gilbert read out loud. "If you're not home in 30 minutes I will set your room on fire- holy shit."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah." He stated simply before sighing. "I have to go Gil…" Alfred said getting up as he quickly dressed himself, finding his pants and shirt. Gilbert shot up after him. "At least let me drive you. It takes longer than a half hour to walk to your house from here." Gilbert said as he got dressed as well. Alfred couldn't help but smile at the other's kindness. "Alright, let's go."

Gilbert drove Alfred to his house, or at least to his street. After all, he didn't need Al's dad coming out and seeing his sun dropped off in a strange car. Gilbert had the windows open in order to allow the cool breeze to flow inside the car. "I'll see you later Gil, thanks for everything." Alfred said with a kind smile. "No problem." Gilbert grinned at the other. Alfred was about to get out but Gilbert stopped him, a frown appearing on his face. "What? No goodbye kiss?" Alfred chuckled a bit and leaned over, gently kissing Gilbert on the lips. It was kind and sweet and- damn Gilbert really didn't want Al to go!

Everyone was perfect before Alfred quickly pulled away and screamed. Gilbert quickly turned to see an angry looking man pulled up to them in his ford explorer, glaring daggers at the pale German. Gilbert was confused until Alfred said it.

"Hi Dad…"

Well fuck.

**I know all of you are super excited to see Mattie's reaction… but what will just have to wait. After all, if we went right to the good part, it wouldn't be fun right? I think I might leave you all in suspense a little longer…Aren't I mean? And isn't Alfred's dad… er… Special? Haha, hope you all had fun reading guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

So… here Gilbert was, in Alfred's house, sitting in a chair alongside Alfred, with his father circling them like a hawk. Alfred's father was pretty damn buff with brown hair that was cut in an army shave and black eyes. It was obvious Alfred got his looks from his mother just by looking at the dude.

This was an unfortunate situation…

"I'll ask you once Alfred… who the fuck is this?" The voice was deep and terrifying. Did people like this actually exist?

"Um…he's…"

"I'm his-" "Did I ask you to speak soldier!?" "What?" "Don't you back talk me!" I didn't-" "YOU DIDN'T 'SIR'. SAY SIR WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME MAGGOT!" Gilbert was being scared into submission. "Yes sir!" "Now I'll ask you again, did I say you could speak solider!?" "No sir!" "Then shut your fucking mouth!" "Yes sir!"

Oh god Gilbert never had a greater urge to piss his pants then right now. Alfred gulped a moment. "H-he's my… b-boyfriend…" Alfred's father nodded and then looked at Gilbert. "Now maggot…is it true you take my son in the middle of the night, keep him away from his house for over 24 hours not bothering to call or even suggest that maybe Alfred should take the time to call me?" Gilbert didn't like this situation, at all.

"I asked you a question fuckass!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes what!?"

"Yes sir! It is true sir!"

WHAT WAS THIS THE FUCKING MILITARY!?

Alfred's father sucked his teeth. Gilbert noticed he still didn't know his name, and h figured he wouldn't get to anytime soon, or ever for that matter. "Now do you have an explanation or should I just kill you now?" Gilbert bit his lip, but then thought of something that might save his life. Or at least divert the conversation from him for a while. "I was merely cheering up your son sir!" Alfred glanced at Gilbert for a moment. "Cheering up my son?" "Yes sir! He was very upset and depressed sir! Of course… as his father, you would already know that wouldn't you?" A sly smirk came upon Gilbert's face. Alfred's dad looked taken back but rather than snapping at Gilbert he turned towards Alfred. "Is this true?"

"I… yes." Alfred looked as if he didn't want to talk to him about it and for a moment Gilbert felt bad for throwing him under the bus like that. Even so, Gilbert didn't feel like getting shot today.

Alfred's father now looked slightly upset at this. "Why didn't you tell me you were upset?" Alfred looked away for a moment. "Alfred I am speaking to you-" "Because you are never home! You are always working and I understand that okay!? The last thing you need when you get home is your gay son bitching about how much life sucks!" And with that Alfred ran out of the room and into his bedroom slamming the door.

"Alfred!" His father called but he refused to answer. His father bit his lip a bit grumbling to himself. He glanced at Gilbert for a moment. ". . . You're off the hook, but don't you dare take my son anywhere without my permission from now on. Now leave."

Gilbert glanced back at door Alfred slammed. He wanted to go and ask if he was okay. He was sure the other would answer the door if he said something.

"Did I fucking stutter? I said leave!" Well it looked like Gilbert wouldn't have the time to do that today… Plus the other had school tomorrow. Whatever, he would find the time to go and see him. So Gilbert left the house against his will. Gilbert went to his car sitting there for a while before taking out his phone.

"I'm sorry for that, I didn't know you would get that upset. I'll call you later. ^3^ " He then pressed send and drove back to his house.

[][][][][][][][][]HOUSE[][][][][][]OF[][][][][][][ ]THE[][][][][][]MILITARY[][][][][][][][][][]

Alfred laid in his bed with a sigh. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and opened the text he had gotten, only to smile a bit at it. His smile was broken when he heard a knock on the door. "Go away dad." Alfred said rolling his eyes as he rolled over.

"Alfred can we talk about this?" Alfred was quiet. "…Is it about Matthew?" More silence. "Alfred you know he is going through a tough time right now-" At this Alfred shot out of bed and opened the door, glaring at his father. "Don't you dare start with that! Matthew is going through a tough time? That's why he is such an ass to me? Please! He has money galore with his new father!" Alfred's father looked hurt at this but that didn't stop Al, not at all. "I am struggling to pay for college, writing essays galore to get scholarships and working my ass off at two jobs and HE is the one who should be snippy!? Bullshit!" Alfred cursed. "Alfred don't you talk to me that way! I am your father and I will be respected in this household!"

Alfred sucked his teeth and grabbed his phone walking out of his room. "Where are you going?" Alfred put on his shoes. "Out." "I'm not done talking to you Alfred!" "Well I am!" Alfred yelled before slamming the front door closed. He needed to relax… McDonalds should do the trick.

[][][][][][][][][][]TO[][][][][][][][][][]MICKEY[] [][][][][][][][]D'S[][][][][][][][]

Alfred sat down with a big mac and a large soda in front of him… however he didn't feel very hungry… Alfred sighed. He needed to stop coming here when he was sad, it was a waste of food. It was strange since most people ate more when they were sad, but not Alfred. Smelling the food made him feel better, but he simply couldn't stomach it. Alfred rested his head on the tabletop, listening to the sound of his breathing in hopes that it would calm him down.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked up at the German voice in hopes that it was Gilbert.

"Oh, hey Ludwig." Alfred said trying not to sound disappointed. Although he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to him, after all, Ludwig was friends with his brother. It was quiet for a moment before Ludwig opened his mouth to speak. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Alfred shook his head. "Go ahead." He said quietly, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Ludwig sat down across from him and it became silent again. "So…" Ludwig began with his thick accent. It reminded him exactly of Gilbert. Though he was sure all German's had an accent like that so it was only natural. "I heard that you rejected Arthur?" Oh here we fucking go again. "Yeah I did." Alfred said starting to get an attitude. "What? Are you going to tell me that what I did was wrong?"

Ludwig looked surprised and then laughed. "Hell no, that asshole deserved that." This caught Alfred by surprise, but he smiled a bit. "I didn't expect to hear that from you." This caused Ludwig to raise an eyebrow. "Why not?" "I don't know, it's just… you seem really good friends with my brother and Arthur so…" Alfred trailed off not sure how to word this. He didn't want to say they were horrible people but… he would be lying a bit if he said they weren't. Ludwig was quiet for a moment before running a hand through his blonde hair. "About that…" Ludwig sighed. "They aren't really… my type of people." Ludwig thought about it for a moment. "I mean it was okay before. They were all a little too loud and chatty for me but it was bearable and even nice sometimes. Still Arthur and Matthew have changed drastically from back then. Whatever the reason is that's their business but it is overwhelming sometimes. The only decent person is Francis and his personality can be overbearing regardless. Long story short Arthur and Matthew are far from perfect."

Alfred couldn't help but be relieved at this. "…Thank you." Ludwig stared at him. "For what?" Alfred shook his head. "I just… I really needed to hear that today." He said with a grin causing Ludwig to give a small half smile. "Well glad I could help I guess."

After that, Ludwig and Alfred continued to have a fairly pleasant conversation. It was strange, they didn't have much in common yet they were able to talk about so much. Alfred was able to open up a bit and feel comfortable about being with the other. It was such a familiar feeling… he didn't know how to describe it, but it was pleasant none the less.

[][][][][][][]ALFRED'S[][][][][][][][][]HOUSE[][][ ][][][][][][][][

(Alfred's father is now named Anden because I am tired of using Alfred's father. XD)

Anden sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, waiting for Alfred to get home. He hated it when the other simply walked out like that, but he could never do anything about it when he was angry. After all, Alfred had his father's temper. Sure it wasn't as short as his was, but it was just as vile. Okay, maybe he had went a little far, but it was true that Matthew was going through a lot of things. Anden knew that Matthew wasn't getting along with his new step father and his mother wasn't paying too much attention to him either. Anden honestly tried to spend time with his son but he was always so busy. He barely had time for Alfred and he lived with him, it was near impossible to make time for Matthew…

If that wasn't it Matthew was constantly being compared to Alfred when it came to accomplishments. Of course Matthew tried his hardest and did his best in school, but Alfred always did better. Compared to Alfred's report card now, Matthew's high school report card didn't even come close. It was obvious that being alone and compared to your younger brother most of your life could make a person crack. But even so…

He just wanted Alfred and Matthew to get along like they use to…

There was a knock on the door and Anden shot up. "Alfred?" He called as he went to the door opening it. "Alfred I am so-" He stopped immediately when he saw that it wasn't Alfred at the door, but Matthew. "Oh Mattie my boy." He said accidentally sounding disappointed.

Matthew was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, am I not who you were expecting?" Matthew sounded a bit upset but hid it in his face well. Anden gave Matthew a bright smile. "No you weren't, but this is most certainly a pleasant surprise! Come in come in, I have some time off right now so it is a perfect time to talk!" He wanted the other to know that he was loved, no child should be without love. Sure Matthew could be harsh and cruel sometimes but that was only because he was sick of being left alone… Anden would do anything to change that.

Matthew walked in and sat down across from his father. "Is something wrong?" Matthew asked curiously. Anden laughed. "Ha, of course not! I've never been better. So how are classes? How was your day?"

"They are fine and it was fine." Matthew always responded with simple answers when he could tell his father was hiding something. Anden continued to smile under the other's intimidating looks before sighing. "You can always see right through me." Matthew nodded and it was quiet for a moment.

"Is it about Alfred?" Anden nodded. "But Matthew we don't have to talk about Alfred… we can talk about you for once you know." The rare times that Matthew was over they always talked about Alfred. It wasn't doing any better for Matthew's attitude but it was the only thing he would really talk about with his father anymore. It was hard to balance out and deal with two of your children that hated each other.

Matthew shook his head. "No, I would like to hear this please." Anden sighed and blew a strand of his reddish brown hair out of his face. None of his children looked like him… how stereotypical. "Alfred was upset this week apparently and I didn't notice until it was pointed out to me. When I tried to talk to him about it he got pissed and ran off." Anden groaned.

"How immature." "Mattie…" "Sorry, continue."

Anden sighed and then growled. "It's all that stupid German's fault, taking away Alfred in the middle of the night and not returning him home. If he didn't do that maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Matthew seemed curious at this part. "German…?"

"Yeah." Anden grumbled. "Alfred's boyfriend. I am losing my son to another man and I don't appreciate it." He complained. Even though he had a military aspect when it came to dealing with others, he was a big ball of jelly when it came to his family. He hated being a complicated individual.

"German boyfriend?" Matthew stood up and began to walk out of the house. "Eh? Mattie where are you going!?" "investigating. I'll talk to you later father." "Wait Mat-" the door closed and Anden groaned again. "I'm all alone, there's no one here besides me…"

Matthew was walking outside. He didn't really know where he was going but he just began walking. He stopped as he watched the road where Alfred usually used to walk home. He waited there for about ten minutes before getting fed up. "What am I even doing here…?" Matthew muttered quietly. He was about to leave when he saw Alfred walking down the street with… Ludwig?

A sly smirk came upon Matthew's face. It all made sense now! Him defending Alfred, Why Alfred rejected Arthur, yes! It was all coming together! Oh wait until Arthur and Francis heard about this…


	11. Chapter 11

**((Okay little Author's note here. So I was on Tumblr and I am fangirling over this PruAme ask blog and one of the admins, cookieprusiana, and a while ago she posted a bunch of PruAme stories that she loved. **  
**This story was on the list.**  
**This story.**  
**Was on.**  
**The list.**  
**I am so happy I am crying.**  
**I wasn't going to update this weekend, but this update is for you and Mieu, Cookie.**  
**Now excuse me while I cry, enjoy. ))**

A week of school passed by quickly, however unfortunately Alfred and Gilbert couldn't meet that weekend. Gilbert had commented that he was busy that weekend, for whatever reason. Alfred felt it wasn't his business to ask. If the other wanted to tell him what was going on, he would, and that was that.

Still Alfred had a whole week off from school for spring break, so he was a bit upset that the other couldn't spend time with him.

And apparently that's when it happened.

Alfred was home finishing up some homework that was due the day he came back from break. He heard a knock on the door but since his father was home today, he figured he would just get it. Alfred continued to work for about ten minutes when his ears caught onto a German accent from in the living room. He immediately sprung up and headed towards the door. Had Gilbert come to surprised him? If so he must be getting an earful from his father right now.

"Dad please leave him alon-" Alfred paused at the sight before him. It wasn't Gilbert talking with his father, it was Ludwig. Not only that but they were…laughing?

"Ah Alfred, why didn't you tell me you had such a charming friend?" Anden said with a smile on his face. Alfred couldn't help but be slightly frightened. His father hated everyone that tried to get too close to his 'precious son'. What was going on?

"Ludwig here was just telling me about how fulfilling his college days are. My, what I'd give to be young again." Ludwig gave a small smile. "Please Mr. Jones, you can't be any older than in your mid-thirties." Anden gave a loud laugh, very similar to that of Alfred's except deeper. "Oh my boy I am much older than that! I was only slightly younger than that when I had Alfred!" Anden laughed again causing Alfred to have slight irritation. ". . . Father." He warned. He knew the German didn't come here to talk to his father and he would rather stop the conversation before it took an embarrassing turn.

"Ah right right." Anden said catching the hint. "I am sure you didn't come to talk to an old man like me. Please, let me not keep you any longer." Ludwig nodded as he got up. "You are too kind Mr. Jones." He said as he walked over to Alfred. The American had never noticed it before, but Ludwig had a sort of cool and smooth look about him, you know, when he wasn't yelling and cursing other's out. He looked so sophisticated, like that awesome older brother that is way better than you but instead of feeling jealous, you can't help but look up to them. Alfred tilted his head a bit, opening his mouth to question why the other was here.

"I was hoping we could go out and talk." Ludwig said as if reading his mind. Alfred was surprised at the offer, but he had no reason to refuse. After all Ludwig had already proved he was a decent guy and Alfred saw a very promising friendship coming out of this.

"Alright, just let me get my coat." Alfred said leaving the room for a moment to retrieve his favorite bomber jacket. When he came back out, Anden had begun chatting up a conversation again. "Dad we're leaving." Alfred quickly said before his father went on any longer. "Ah, yes go on ahead. Come again anytime Ludwig it was great meeting you! Next time I will tell you about my war stories!"

Ludwig gave a small nod with his usual small half smile. "The pleasure was all mine and I would love to hear some during my next visit Mr. Jones." "Please, call me Anden!" At this Alfred did a double take. No one called his father by his first name, not even his co-workers. Ludwig gave another nod. "Very well Anden, we will be leaving now." He gave a small wave before leading Alfred out the door.

As they walked down the street Alfred was quiet, waiting until they were a good way away from his house before speaking. "Dude, how did you do that!?" Alfred blurted out. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" He asked in his usual thick German accent.

"Dude, my dad hates everyone, how did you get on his good side!?" Alfred was interested in learning his secret. Ludwig let out a chuckle. "Alfred, all parents are exactly the same. Show them respect, butter them up, show interest in everything they say, and show that you aren't afraid. Also, make them believe that they look younger than they actually are. It works on all parents, even men."

Alfred stared at the other in surprise before grinning. "Dude that is so amazing! Ha, I wish I knew that, I could have warned my boyfriend before he met my father…" Alfred muttered but then bit his lip. He didn't mean to say that.

"So it's true then?" Ludwig asked curiously. "That you are in relations with someone?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean 'So it's true?'" "A while ago Matthew was constantly telling everyone on how you were supposedly dating someone." Ludwig told the other halfheartedly. Alfred couldn't help but be slightly frustrated by this. "Can't he learn to keep his mouth shut..?"

Ludwig shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, it's not any of my business anyway." He stated bluntly and it was clear that he was being honest. By his facial expression he already seemed to be bored by the change of topic, even though the German had originally initiated it. Alfred couldn't help but be relieved by knowing this.

"So where are we going?" Alfred asked changing the topic for him. Ludwig glanced at the American. "You enjoy the McDonald's place right? I'd figure we go there." Alfred got very excited at this and immediately began to speed up his pace. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" "Ah Alfred wait-" The German called out but the other was already far ahead of him. Ludwig let out a sigh, trying not to smile. "Idiot…" He muttered. The younger man really did have too much energy

When they arrived Alfred ordered and sat down with Ludwig, only to notice that he didn't get anything. "Eh? Ludwig why didn't you get anything? Not hungry?" Ludwig paused at the question and then shook his head. "It's not that, it's just I don't eat McDonalds."

"Then why did we come here?" Alfred asked curiously causing Ludwig to look at him. "Well you like it right? If so then it doesn't really matter."

Alfred stared at Ludwig long and hard before smiling at the other. He was slightly skeptical as to why the other was being so nice to him, but he didn't really care. It had been a while since he had been shown this level of kindness so at the moment it didn't really matter what the reason was.

From there, they talked about random things again. School, people, life in general. Well, Alfred did more of the talking while Ludwig listened.

"Oh and I have this whole week off, I am so excited! Still it's a bit boring being in the house all the time. I mean I have my jobs but that's only at night, I don't know what I am going to do in the morning and the afternoon!"

Ludwig's facial expression changed at this, obviously hearing something interesting. "You are off for spring break? I thought for high school students it begun next week?" Alfred shook his head at the other's question, grinning. "Nope! The changed it about two years ago, so that all the schools in this town and the one next to it could all be off on the same week."

Ludwig gave Alfred a half smile. "The colleges also have the week off. If you get too bored I don't mind spending time with you." Ludwig said simply.

"R-Really?" It had been a while since Alfred had ever had someone to spent time with. It felt a little strange but there was no way Alfred could say no. If he did, he would be stuck in the house alone for seven days straight! Alfred gave the other a grin. "Dude that would be so awesome!" Alfred let out loudly. Ludwig gave a slight wince at the loudness of his voice but couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright then, here." Ludwig said taking out a pen and piece of paper and began writing on it. When he was done he gave it to Alfred, it had numbers on it. "This is my phone number, call me whenever you get bored." Ludwig said as he put his pen away.

Alfred smiled but he couldn't help but be slightly disturbed. He had this feeling in his chest, a very familiar feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though…

The way he felt for Ludwig, this bond forming between them, it was more than friendship. Was it love? No, he didn't see Ludwig in the way. Sure he was nice but he was a bit too dull for Alfred's taste. Then what was it?

And then it hit him.

It was what he had felt for Matthew before they had broken apart. The felling that you could say anything to each other without judgment. The feeling of admiring someone so much. It was a brotherly bond.

Having this feeling again made Alfred a bit emotional and he felt his eyes glisten slightly however he quickly covered it up. "Aha, my eyes have been inching so much lately!" He commented, wiping them before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Ludwig could tell that he was close to tears, but knew it wasn't his place to say anything. After all he had no right to embarrass the American and if he ever did want to cry, well, Ludwig would understand and he would just let him do it.

Suddenly Ludwig quickly turned his head to the side looking out the window. He stared at it intensely before glaring at it, causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?" Alfred asked the other. Ludwig was silent for a while before nodding. "Ja… when you finish we should leave, we wouldn't want to worry your father."

It was obvious that Ludwig had seen something that bothered him but Alfred didn't want to press it. "Ah, alrighty then!" He said cheerfully as he finished his food quickly before leaving with Ludwig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Francis sat at a table in the cafe on campus they always went to, Arthur sitting across from him. Francis gave a sigh, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wonder where Ludwig is… he hasn't been coming as often as he use to…"

Arthur scoffed at this. "Often? He hasn't been coming at all! Why I don't know. That's his business." Francis nodded a bit as he drummed his fingers against the table surface. "Still… do you think Matthew and him got into a fight?"

Arthur raised his bushy eyebrow at this. "What? What makes you think that?"

Francis sighed. "That day when Ludwig went off in a huff, Mathieu was a little off too. You should already know that Ludwig isn't that fond of Mathieu. Maybe he finally went off on him." The French male suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. I mean it's a possibility but Ludwig knows how to keep his cool. Matthew would have to have had said something to really piss him the fuck off." Francis smiled a bit at this. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

"Francis, Arthur!" The two males turned to see Matthew walking towards them. Francis smiled at this. "Ah Mathieu, so great for you to join us." He said with a wink at the other while Arthur simply replied with a "Yo".

Matthew had a bright smile on his face as he sat down. "You two will never believe what I have to tell you." The other said in his usual soft voice with his usual kind smile. However there was something devious in the other's eyes. Something that worried Francis a bit.

"Is that so?" Francis replied giving the other a smile.

Matthew nodded. "You see, a while back when I was talking to Ludwig he said some… things to me. He got angry at me because I said some things about Alfred." The other said. Francis noted that the other wouldn't reference Alfred as his brother anymore which was a bit sad.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why would he get mad over something like that? I mean we all know Alfred is… well you get the idea." The Briton muttered, a bit annoyed that the conversation was steering towards the loud American. Francis could see he was still a bit bitter about that had happened previously with the rejection.

Matthew nodded at the other's statement. "I was curious about that too, until I saw Ludwig walking Alfred home last week."

Francis gave a surprised look and Arthur seemed a bit annoyed. "What?" The British man questioned in a dangerous tone.

Matthew smiled. "You see, I was shocked too. I didn't want to tell you two without making sure first so earlier today I saw them walking together. They went into McDonald's and were with each other for a full thirty minutes just talking. When I saw the chance I snapped this." Matthew took out his phone and showed them a picture of Ludwig smiling at Alfred and giving him a slip of paper, Alfred smiling as well.

"What is he giving him?" Francis questioned.

"His phone number." Matthew said a darkish smirk coming upon his face.

Arthur was dumbfounded by this development. He honestly looked like he was about to explode. To ease the tension Francis opened his mouth. "Now now you two. This could mean anything. After all they could just be two friends hanging out with each other." Francis stated trying to defuse the situation.

"Just friends? I doubt it. I've never seen Ludwig so happy before." Matthew stated simply. _'That's because he doesn't like you Mathieu..._' Is what Francis thought in his head, but he quickly stopped himself before he blurted it out.

Arthur seemed agitated. "Ludwig and Alfred? Dating? What the hell is up with that? I mean they have nothing in common!"

"Well we can make as many assumptions as we like but we won't know unless we ask him." Francis suggested to the group.

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "That won't work Francis. I mean, no matter how much Ludwig acts all prideful and how he has nothing to hide, he would never tell us he's dating Alfred. I don't blame him for wanting to keep it a secret. After all, dating someone like that? I would do it too. Hell even Arthur knew better, he was able to hide it from us for at least three months." Matthew said smiling however it seemed slightly cruel. Arthur was in his own little world thinking, so he hadn't heard the indirect insult Matthew had given.

"Mathieu…" Francis said quietly a frown forming on his face. "Alfred isn't that bad. Sure he has his moments but he is a really nice kid who does nothing but tries his best. I don't see how you can't see that…"

Matthew turned his head towards Francis so fast it almost have him whiplash. "Don't give me that Francis, we've had this conversation before. Alfred is inconsiderate and lazy. He has no respect for his elders, he thinks he's better than everyone else and he is straight up annoying!"

"But he's your brother Matthew-"

"No he's not!" Matthew slammed his hands on the table in stood up causing other's in the café to look at them. "Someone with such absurdity, so obnoxious, so inconsiderate, so sloppy, so narcissistic and so idiotic could never EVER be related to me!" Matthew yelled as he grabbed his stuff and walked away.

Francis looked at the spectators and gave them an apologetic smile before sighing and turning to Arthur.

"What the fuck was that?" Arthur asked which caused Francis to smile sadly. "Come on Briton, we have to finish a project before spring break ends." He said as he got up and walked away.

"O-Oi Francis! Answer me you git!"


	12. Chapter 12

Gilbert sighed as he buried his head into his hands, letting out an annoyed groan.

Why? Why now of all times!?

Yeah, every now and then his parents would send him paperwork to do. It was more of an evaluation to see if his business skills were still intact. He would go off and to meeting and special conferences as representation of his parents and discuss things related to their business. He was always sent on the less important calls for it was simply an evaluation. Plus they never wanted to risk Gilbert hindering their family name. If Gilbert decided to just go crazy to get back at his parents, not only would it not to any real damage, but he would get everything taken away. His house, his money, his funds, and Gilbert couldn't do that.

Of course, he knew his monthly evaluation was coming around. It was like a period, he vaguely kept track of when it was approaching.

But why… why this week of all weeks!?

It was fucking spring break! Sure that didn't mean shit to him since he wasn't a student but Alfred was off all week. All fucking week! He could be spending this time cuddling, kissing, fucking-

Gilbert groaned as slammed his head against the desk. Crap was he seriously getting turned on just by thinking of it? He was getting too attached to this kid, he needed help. Hell, he wanted to cry, he honestly did. he was so freaking close to it. He was going to kill his parents. Only he couldn't. He knows that if his parents knew he was dating someone, they would have pushed the evaluation forward a week.

But then they would have wanted to meet her.

And then they would have found out 'her' was actually a 'him'.

And then… Gilbert didn't even want to think about what would happen then.

And no matter how badly Gilbert wanted to talk to Alfred, see Alfred's smiling face, and touch Alfred… it wasn't worth what would happen afterwards. It just wasn't. Still, that didn't keep Gilbert from complaining. "Damn it…" Gilbert sat up and smacked his face around a bit. "Come on Gilbert get your head in the game! The faster you finish this the better. You have meetings all today and tomorrow but once Thursday comes all you have is paperwork. If you finish that you are free! Free! And then you can spend the last three and a half days with…" Gilbert sighed and banged his head on the table. "Can I really finish a mountain of paperwork in half a day…?" Gilbert sighed and looked at the clock. "Fuck if I don't leave now I'll be late!"

Gilbert quickly got up and walked out his room, but not before checking himself out in the mirror. He had a nice clean crisp black suit on with a red tie to match his eyes. His hair was slicked back like Ludwig's usually was. He gave a frustrated sigh, he looked like a completely and utter tool. Oh well, that's business for you. As he ran down the stairs he passed Ashley on the way. "Peace Ash, I've got work to do." He said as he opened the front door.

"Aren't you forgetting something Master?" Ashley asked although they both knew it wasn't a question. Gilbert turned towards her to see her holding a black briefcase. Gilbert sighed a bit at his incompetence and grabbed the case from her. "Thanks Ash, you're a life saver." He stated waving at her before leaving the house. Ashley simply rolled her eyes as he left.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]MEANWHILE[][][][][][][ ][][][][][][]

Ludwig was walking towards Alfred's house with a calm look on his face. The other had called earlier going on about how bored he was. At first it was a simple conversation but then Ludwig had asked if he just wanted to hang out instead of talking through the phone. He agreed.

Ludwig didn't mind spending time with Alfred. He was so much like his brother it was ridiculous. Sure, he got tired of his brother every now and then, however since Alfred was younger he always made this 'I look up to you' face. This automatically made him 100% more tolerable than Gilbert. Come on, how could one deny that face? He honestly had no idea how Matthew could do it.

As Ludwig got closer to Alfred's house… he began to feel uneasy. He has been feeling this way all week, every time he went to spend time with Alfred. Every now and then he would turn to look around him. It was the same uneasy feeling he got before at McDonalds. Before he was sure someone was watching him, but he had simply figured it was Matthew since the presence was familiar. However this presence was far from familiar… it was pretty unsettling. Was someone stalking him? That would be a bit weird, he never had a stalker before.

Ludwig sighed. There was no point in thinking of it now. After all if he showed the other that he was acting different from usual Alfred would certainly notice. When Ludwig arrived at his house he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Surprisingly Alfred opened the door.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at this. "Where is your father?" He asked slightly curious. He expected Anden to hold them up at least 15 minutes. It was why he came early.

Alfred smiled. "He had to work today." Well duh, why didn't Ludwig think of that? It was a weekday after all. Being off really did mess with one's inner system. Alfred couldn't help but laugh. "What? Did you want to have an in depth conversation with my old man?" Alfred said with a cheesy grin on his face.

Ludwig wagged his finger. "Don't get cheeky, come on. Where do you want to go?"

Alfred puffed out his cheeks childishly. "We always go where I want to go. Why don't you choose a place for once?" He said giving the other a look. Ludwig stared at him for a moment before sighing. "At first I thought you were being considerate, but then I realized you simply ran out of places you wanted to go and you don't want to be repetitive." Alfred made a crying face at the other's statement. " . . . I'm guessing I am correct in my accusation." The German muttered.

"Come on dude. You like to do things right? I am sure you don't sit at home and do work all day constantly striving to be the best that you can be without ever accepting invitations to go places!" It got silent at Alfred's statement. Too silent. Ludwig refused to respond and Alfred was giving him a hard stare. " . . . That's pathetic." The American stated bluntly causing Ludwig to get embarrassed and irritated. "Excuse me but I usually have more important thing to do with me time."

Alfred made a 'psh' sound. "Yeah whatever. Listen you like geeky stuff like museums right? Let's go to a museum!" Alfred said with a grin. "There is one that opened up about three months ago, I never had the chance to go but it's right over there on Bay Street, come on!" Alfred said excitedly as he took off in front of him.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, an irritated vein popping out of his head. "Who is he calling geeky…?" He muttered quietly as he looked around him again. Still nothing. Ludwig sighed and began walking again.

[][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][]MUSEUMS[][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"Ludwig dude look at this!" "That painting is awesome!" "Look at the knight statue!" "This exhibit is the best!"

Ludwig watched as the American hopped around from place to place, an amused look on his face. "I am beginning to think that you suggested the museum for me only because you wanted to come here yourself without actually seeming, as you put it, 'geeky'." The German observed.

Red appeared on the American's face. He was obviously embarrassed which meant Ludwig had hit the bull's eye. Ludwig shook his head. "You could have just said you wanted to come here in the first place." He muttered as the American looked away from him, continuing on his rampage. Ludwig watched the other carefully, looking around every now and then. This feeling of being watched still wasn't going away.

About a half an hour later Alfred looked over at Ludwig. "Dude, I am heading to the bathroom, be right back!" Ludwig nodded watching the blonde haired man disappear from sight. Ludwig sighed and waited for a while only to notice something.

That uneasy feeling was gone. In fact when Alfred had left it had disappeared. Ludwig thought a reason as to why this must be.

Now that he thought of it, all this week the uneasy feeling only started whenever he was a certain distance away from Alfred's house. Everywhere they went together it was there, and whenever Ludwig took him home, it stopped. It didn't seem like Alfred had caught on either. This meant…

"Verdammt." The other cursed in German as he made his way to the bathrooms. He didn't know why he was worried, Alfred could clearly take care of himself. It wasn't like he was a weak girl or anything, he was almost a full grown man. Just a few years away in fact. However that wasn't exactly the problem. If they wanted to do anything physically to Alfred they would have done it already. That meant they had another purpose and that could be much worse than attempting to do anything physical, mostly because he had no idea what his motive was.

Ludwig walked over to the bathroom and the uncomfortable feeling returned. This meant that his theory was correct. He ran a hand threw his hair as he waited for Alfred to come out. To be honest Ludwig was more frustrated that he couldn't spot where this guy, or guys, were. He wanted to be a detective for fucks sake, if he couldn't figure even this out then what good would he be? Ludwig cursed to himself.

"Hey Luddy, whatcha' doing?" a voice called surprising the German. It was Alfred. "Luddy…?" The German questioned not particularly liking the nickname. Alfred grinned at the other. "Dude I told you to wait for me, you didn't have to follow me over here!" He said nudging the other. Ludwig turned away and began walking. "I simply wanted to make sure you didn't get lost, or fall in the toilet." The German said with a sly smirk making the American pout.

"Haha very funny!" Alfred said sarcastically. "Come on we still have things to see!"

The next two days Ludwig and Alfred went to random places with the upmost caution. Ludwig was paranoid as fuck watching around him and so on meanwhile Alfred was practically having the time of his life.

When Thursday came along, Ludwig came up with an idea. "Alder." The other called to Alfred. It was the German version of the name Alfred. The other didn't like to too much but Ludwig didn't like the nickname 'Luddy' either, so they came upon an agreement. They were both allowed to call each other by their hated nicknames and not get an attitude about it.

"Yeah?" Alfred said looking at Ludwig.

"How about you come to my house today?" The German suggested causing the American to blink. "Why?" Ludwig was quiet for a moment. "Well you see, do you know how to cook pasta?"

America stared at him wondering where this was going. "Yeah dude why?"

"You see, there is someone I am interested in and he has a thing for pasta however I don't exactly know how to cook it-" Alfred quickly interrupted him. "Dude don't tell me, you want to make a super awesome romantic pasta dinner for this dude!"

"Um, sure." Ludwig said. It wasn't a completely lie. He had wanted to learn how to cook pasta for a while now he simply never had the time. He also wanted to keep Alfred inside to keep the stalking down to a minimum today.

Alfred grinned. "Dude I so got you on this one. Don't worry everything is going to be BOSS. Lead the way Luddy!" Alfred said causing Ludwig to shake his head again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]LUDWIG'S[][] [][][][][][]HOUSE[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][]

Alfred stared at Ludwig's house in awe. "W-Wow…" he muttered. It was pretty big and very fancy. Sure it wasn't as large as Gilbert's house but it was still more elaborate than a normal household. Ludwig looked slightly embarrassed by the whole thing. "Sorry, my parents insisted that I live… 'in style' as they put it. Believe me I would be much happier in a one bedroom apartment." Ludwig commented as he led the other inside of the house. He locked the door securely.

"Dude this is so awesome!" Alfred exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. "It's so big! I could live here!"

"In the kitchen…?" Ludwig questions as he leaned against the door frame. He honestly had no idea why the American was so happy. It was just a room.

Alfred looked over at him and smiled. "Alrighty then, pasta." Alfred looked through his cabinets and fridge and proceeded to take out a bunch of ingredients. He lined them up across the large counter and stared at them a puzzled look on his face. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?" he asked and Alfred nodded.

"Dude do you have any garlic?" Alfred asked curiously. Ludwig thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "No I believe I used the last of it last week." He told the other making Alfred puff out his cheeks. "We can't make pasta without garlic! It's very essential to the pasta sauce!" The American stated. "Someone's going to have to make a run!"

Ludwig knew that Alfred meant him but Ludwig didn't feel comfortable leaving the other hear alone. Partly because of the uneasy feeling from before, but also because he didn't want the other messing up his kitchen.

That's when he got an idea.

"I'll just call my bruder and ask him to buy some for us." Ludwig suggested taking out his phone. Alfred stared at him, slightly surprised. "You have a brother!?" Ludwig looked at the other. "Ja, didn't you know?" Alfred shook his head quickly causing Ludwig to smile slightly. "He is a bit older than me. You can meet him when he gets here."

Ludwig thought it would be nice for the other to meet each other. He was sure they would get along great.

**((Woooo Cliffhanger! You might get another chapter today, I don't know. Depends how I feel. Anyway, only about 14 more days of school left. When Summer vacation starts for me you'll get a mass production of chapters! :) ))**


	13. Chapter 13

Gilbert was filling out the paperwork his parents had sent him in breathtaking speed. Even so it still wasn't fast enough. "There is no way I'll be able to finish this by Sunday... let alone today." He groaned as he continued to try and move through the papers as quickly as possible.

" ~Das alles ist Deutschland. Ohohoh~ Das alles sind wir. Ohohoh~ Das gibt es nirgendwo andres. Nur hier, nur hier~"

((A/N: German song called "Deutchland" by Die Prinzen. Roughly translates to "That all is Germany, Ohohoh~ That all is us. Ohohoh~ You won't find that anywhere else. Only here. Only here." ))

Gilbert picked up his phone recognizing the ringtone anywhere. "Yo sup bro?" He said when he answered the phone.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother from the only. "I would like to ask you for a favor." Gilbert knew that his brother wasn't one to usually ask favors so a grin spread across his face. "Mhm, what kind of favor~?" Gilbert said in a sing song voice.

Gilbert could tell he was getting irritated by his cocky voice by the way he growled into the phone. "I need you to go shopping for me." Gilbert made a pouty face. "You can't be serious. That's what you need me for? I thought it would be for some like top secret detective like stuff, not that." Gilbert said now bored with the conversation. He was looking for a bit of action, not doing his brother's chores. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I have company." Ludwig commented which peaked Gilbert's interest. "Company you say?" "Nobody you know." Ludwig said immediately stopping him. Gilbert frowned at this and sighed. "Look even if I did want to do your shopping I am busy. Our parents gave me my 'monthly friend' and I am nowhere near done." Gilbert gave an irritated sigh.

"Really now?" Ludwig paused deep in thought. "How about I get you off the hook?"

Gilbert's ears perked up at this. ". . . Really?" "Yeah. All I have to do is call our parents and tell them that my 'older bruder' is being so 'loving and considerate' in helping me do something extremely important and they'll melt in my hands. No paperwork for you."

Gilbert's heart raced with joy but he quickly stopped himself from getting too excited. "What's the catch?" There is no way Ludwig would do something like this without there being a reason behind it.

"No catch. All you have to do is go to the store, pick up some garlic, and come to my house, that's all." "For real?" "Yes."

Gilbert grinned brightly. "I don't know who you are or what you did to Ludwig but I fucking love you! I'll be there in thirty minutes!" Gilbert yelled as he ended the call and took off out of his front door.

Ludwig closed his phone from his end and looked at Alfred. "He said he'll be here in about thirty minutes."

A smile appeared on Alfred's face. "Perfect. Now come here and let me show you how to do this." He said motioning for the other to come closer. He first started with showing him how to boil the pasta. He then began to cut up the rest of his ingredients getting out two more pots for the tomatoes and the sauce. "Usually it's easier to start with a premade sauce, but it you really want to show off it's best to do it from scratch." Alfred proceeded to give Ludwig a bunch of tips and so on about things that should and should not be done while cooking. He showed how to boil the tomatoes and then peel off the skin, informing him that it was important to cut off any hard parts of the tomato that existed after boiling, as well as extracting the seeds.

When all the ingredients were chopped up, the tomatoes were placed in the sauce pot to begin simmering, and the pasta was still boiling Alfred smiled. "Now we just have to wait on the garlic."

Ludwig nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back. I have something to attend to." He said as he went upstairs. Alfred wondered what he was doing but then figured he was going to use the bathroom and just didn't want to say it. "Weirdo." Alfred said with a grin as he watched the pasta boil, stirring the tomatoes a bit.

Gilbert hummed as he arrived at the front door. He went to open it but noticed it was locked. He was about the knock when he remembered he had a spare key to the other's house. "Now where is this, ah." Gilbert grinned as he put the key in the locked and turned it, unlocking the door. He walked inside only to smell something wonderful from the kitchen. It was surprising mostly because Ludwig couldn't cook. Okay that was a lie. He wasn't bad at cooking, but he wasn't the best either. It was mostly because Ludwig only cooked until it was edible, not really caring about flavor too much. He said cooking took up too much of his valuable time, whatever that meant.

Gilbert grinned and made his way to the kitchen. "Yo Ludwig-" Gilbert paused when he saw Alfred, in the kitchen, cooking.

". . . "

Alfred turned and stared at Gilbert, who was staring back at him. What was Gilbert doing here? He didn't exactly understand.

Gilbert was quiet for a moment trying to process what was going on.

And then it hit him

He was being rewarded. This was a gift from the heavens for all the hard work he put in. Alfred in front of him, cooking lunch for him like one of his servants, his skin slightly red from the heat of the kitchen. Crap Gilbert had no idea how much he missed the blonde idiot. He wasn't even mentally processing that they were in his brother's house.

Gilbert put the garlic down on the counter and moved closer to Alfred. "Gilbert, what are you doing here-" Alfred let out a small screech as the other came up behind him burying his face in his neck. The albino man's silver hair tickled his cheek causing Alfred to let out a small laugh but he quickly got his head out of the clouds. "Gilbert come on-"

"I missed you so much Alfred~" The other said in a sing song voice, a dark smirk on his face as he allowed his hand to touch the American's chest and slowly travel down to his thigh.

"Gilbert do you even know what you're doing!?" Alfred called slightly annoyed. He swore if he burned this food because Gilbert couldn't keep his hands to himself… the other would have hell to pay. He honestly couldn't process what was going on. Why was Gilbert here of all places? Was he stalking him or something? Not that Alfred would mind but invading a household was against the law!

Gilbert on the other hand, didn't give a fuck as to why Alfred was there. He just wanted him badly. Crap he was ready to throw him across the counter. Gilbert was a very horny adult and since Alfred was the only person he could have sex with without being 'a cheating ho' he wanted this. Now.

Gilbert gently kissed Alfred's neck in the spot that he knew would make him shiver with pleasure. When he heard a squeak from the American, his American, he smirked. He allowed his tongue to slip past his lips and out of his mouth to lick the spot which caused Alfred to whimper. Damn it this was too easy! He loved it!

Gilbert gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, only to realize the other had elbowed him. Gilbert growled at this and held his arm firmly in place with one hand, allowing his other hand to gently go down to his inner thigh. "Don't fight me Alfred. It's been two weeks since I've seen you and this is how you repay me?" Gilbert pretended to sound sad to get the other to feel guilty and therefore allow him to do as be pleased.

Alfred bit his lip as his inner tight was touched. He did kind of want Gilbert. No matter how Alfred tried to hide it he was still a horny teenager with raging hormones. However the thought of getting caught was way more important than his need for release. "Gilbert you have to s-stop…" Alfred said weekly. Darn it, why couldn't his body follow what he wanted? It didn't help that Gilbert was shamelessly rubbing his groin against his ass at the moment.

"Alfred…" The other breathed in his ear as his hand went up slightly, firmly grabbing Alfred's member through his pants. Alfred gasped. "G-Gilbert!"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt what the fuck are you doing!?"

Gilbert quickly pulled away from Alfred who jumped at the loud voice. Both turned to see Ludwig with a very irritated look on his face. That's when Gilbert remembered: They were in Ludwig's house.

Wait why was Alfred in Ludwig's house?

Before Gilbert could think about it any longer Ludwig grabbed a hold of Gilbert's ear making him squeak in pain. "Ow- hey that hurts! I am the older one here, this is unfair! I declare treason-Ouch!" Ludwig twisted the other's ear roughly and punched him in the arm. "How many times have I told you not to hit on house guests!?" Ludwig shouted. Alfred and Gilbert could tell he was really pissed because he had two gigantic veins popping out of his head. It was kind of creepy and a bit disgusting.

Alfred paused, turned off the stove, and began to speak.

"I believe there is a huge misunderstanding here."


	14. Chapter 14

". . . I see." Ludwig said quietly as he listened to the two tell their story. It was rather interesting when you think about it. I guess this is what they meant by 'small world'. After all the odds of Alfred meeting Gilbert at a club and them starting to date… they were extremely small.

Gilbert grinned. "But still to think that you and my bruder are friends, that's pretty awesome." Gilbert said in a happy tone. After all, that saved a lot of time with introducing and everything.

Alfred laughed a bit. "This is certainly a strange turn of events." They all nodded in agreement and then it was silent. Ludwig cleared his throat and paused again, wondering if it was appropriate for him to say this now. "There is… a problem here though."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at this suddenly feeling worried. Don't tell me Ludwig was going to shun him or something. He didn't exactly know if he could take that. Ludwig looked at Alfred, to Gilbert, and then back at Alfred. "There's the topic of Matthew."

Gilbert looked confused. Why had the topic changed to Matthew? Alfred didn't even know the guy did he? Gilbert turned towards the blonde American only to see a strange look on his face. A mixture of sadness, fear and anxiety. Wait pause, what was going on? "Bruder-"

"Alfred, Matthew loves Gilbert."

Alfred gasped and Gilbert did a double take. "Wait what? Hold up Matthew loves me?" Gilbert laughed a bit. "Okay yeah the kid is cute and all but don't you think love is too strong of a word? I mean maybe he has a little crush on me but he'll get over it." Gilbert smiled but when he saw the disturbed look on Alfred's face and the serious one on Ludwig's he grew worried again. "Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Gilbert absolutely hated not being in the loop.

It was silent again and irritated, Gilbert was about to raise his voice again when Alfred spoke. "Matthew is my brother." The American said running a hand through his hair. "Darn it why does it always have to turn out like this…? Why can't I just be happy for once!?" The American looked defeated and it became obvious he was having an inner war with himself as he slumped in his chair and placed his head in his hands.

Gilbert paused for a moment. "Your brother? Your talk shit about you and disown you brother? That brother? You can't be serious. I mean Matthew is… he's…"

"He's what Gilbert!?" Alfred shot out at him, Gilbert being slightly surprised at his outburst. Alfred looked upset and angry at the other's statement as he stood up. "I'm going to finish cooking." He said as he angrily walked into the kitchen.

Gilbert watched him leave and he turned towards his brother, a little agitated by Alfred's attitude. He really wanted to see him and all but not enough to get yelled at. "What the hell is going on? Why is he mad at me? It's not like I did anything to him." He shot out, his stubbornness getting the best of him.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at Gilbert. "Idiot, get a clue. Matthew is a very sensitive topic for Alfred. Whatever happened to them in their past I don't know, but for whatever reason they no longer get along with each other. In fact, Matthew hates his guts." Gilbert stared at his brother for a while. "Ludwig I hear what you're saying but… I can't see how Matthew could be the person Alfred described to me. He is sweet and shy, not full of hatred and venom."

Ludwig sighed at the other. "You won't understand unless you see it with your own too eyes Gil. In the meantime you better make up with the kid. He is as stubborn as you are you know. If you piss him off he might just break up with you." Ludwig said a dark smirk coming upon his face. He said it in a joking matter but he was very serious. Gilbert sat there for a moment as he contemplated just leaving and not coming back. It was something he usually did when he was frustrated. The only thing that stopped him was the pain in his chest when he remembered the look on Alfred's face and the fact that he was still hot and bothered 'down there' and didn't want to ruin the chance of him getting some. Gilbert sighed and swallowed down his pride as he walked into the kitchen.

He watched as Alfred continued to cook the pasta with a frustrated look on his face. He proceeded to chop the garlic with anger the knife making a loud 'CLOP' sound as it clashed with the cutting bored.

"Al." Gilbert called to the other however he continued to cut away without care. Though Gilbert knew he was listening, he just wanted Gilbert to leave was all so he pretended that he wasn't. "Look okay maybe I was a bit inconsiderate. But I've never seen Matthew act that way before. Sure I haven't known him as long as you have but every time I'm with him he seems like an okay guy. It's just difficult to understand when I haven't seen it with my own two eyes. So…I'm sorry." Gilbert looked away slightly embarrassed. He had always hated apologizing.

Alfred was quiet for a while and Gilbert thought that maybe his apology didn't work. "Al-" "I guess should apologize too huh?" Alfred let out a puff of air as he placed some ingredient into the sauce. "I'm not really mad at you Gilbert okay? It's just… you have no idea what Matthew is like. I don't know what to do. If it's true that he is on love with you then I-" Alfred paused for a moment as he turned towards the other. "Matthew is cruel and heartless towards me. If he finds out that you and I are together there is no telling what he'll do. I know it sounds stupid but I am fucking scared. I am scared of my own brother because not even our parents can protect me from him. Neither of them understand how cruel it is. They tell me it is a phase, that he is going through some tough times, meanwhile his goal is to make my life a living hell and no one understands. Even as I tell you this you don't understand."

"Why don't we make him understand?"

Both Alfred and Gilbert turned to see Ludwig standing in the door frame. "Pardon my intrusion but there is a way we can make Gilbert see how Matthew treats you." Ludwig suggested making Alfred groan slightly. "Do we have to?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No. It's your choice." The other said.

Gilbert looked at them again and groaned once again not in the loop. "What are you two talking about!?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother again. "Idiot, it's simply really. Tomorrow everyone is meeting at the café again. We simply go there with Alfred and act as we usually do, as if nothing happened, as if nothing is going on, and as if you two aren't dating." Ludwig said to Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned. "Well that sounds like an awesome idea!" He stated before seeing the look on Alfred's face. "…If it's okay with you."

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his head. "Fuck it, fine. It will be easier for me if you actually know what we are dealing with." He said as he stirred the sauce again. "On a lighter note, lunch is ready."

The three of them ate together. They talked a bit about this and that but for the most part it was quiet, slightly awkward and nerve wrecking from the conversation before. For the rest of the afternoon they did random things together. Play cards, which Alfred won and Gilbert claimed he was cheating, watch movies, which Gilbert and Alfred talked through the whole time pissing Ludwig off, and other things. When it got late Alfred decided it was time to go home.

"I'll walk you home." Ludwig suggested but then Gilbert interrupted him. "No, I'LL walk you home!" The albino said with a grin. Alfred smiled at the two. "Gil I think it's better if Luddy walks me home." Gilbert was immediately disappointed by this. "What- why!?"

"Because my dad is probably home and he hates your guts." Alfred said bluntly causing Gilbert to slump over, dejected. This couldn't be happening, all this time thinking about Alfred and he didn't even get the chance to take the other home with him. Ludwig, seeing the sad look on his brother's face, gave Alfred a smile. "Actually, how about I tell your father you are sleeping over here? I am sure Gilbert wishes to spend as much time with you as possible."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig and he seemed just about ready to cry. When his brother got so nice, he didn't know, but he was loving it.

Alfred blinked and grinned. "Really Luddy? You'd do that? That's awesome!" Alfred snickered. "Maybe I should start calling you big bro!" The other joked causing Ludwig to get slightly embarrassed. "Please don't." Alfred laughed at his reaction while Gilbert seemed a bit embarrassed himself. "Come on Al!" Gilbert said grabbing the other's hand and walking out the door.

"Gil! Hold up a moment." Ludwig said motioning him to come over. Gilbert wondered what he wanted and simply hoped it wasn't another scolding. "What?" The albino asked.

"When you're with Alfred… be careful." Ludwig whispered to the other. Gilbert seemed confused by this. "What do you mean?" "I don't know for sure but I think there are people…watching him." "What?" "It's just a theory. Just… be cautious. Try to be a bit more aware of your surroundings."

Gilbert nodded still not fully grasping what was going on but gathering the gist of it. "And don't tell him either. I don't want him freaking out, he has enough to deal with." The blonde German warned his brother who nodded. "Got it."

Gilbert was dismissed and he walked back over to Alfred who was waiting for him. He looked around a bit but didn't really get the sense of being watched. Of course, his perceptive skills were much lower than Ludwig's were. For all he knew there could be someone there and he just couldn't sense it. If that was the case then he wanted to get home as fast as possible.

It was quiet between them for the most part as they walked towards Gilbert's house. They were walking close to each other. Every now and then Gilbert would slip his hand somewhere he wasn't supposed to earning a squeak from the other and a slap of the hand. However even though he acted as if he was annoyed the both knew that he liked it. At this point, Gilbert has practically forgotten about Ludwig's warning. By the time they reached Gilbert's house they were making out at the front door, the German's hands firmly placed on Alfred's ass while one of Alfred's hands were on his shoulder and the other tangled into his silver hair.

Gilbert was seeing stars, it had been a bit too long for him, being apart from the other. He was seeing flashing lights. Well he saw a flashing light.

Wait flashing light?

Gilbert paused and pulled away from the kiss looking around. Alfred was breathing hard due to lack of air. "What's wrong?" Alfred asked curiously. Apparently he didn't see anything. Maybe it was just the sparks flowing from Gilbert's body that he saw. "Nothing." Gilbert muttered as he smirked leading the other inside. "We have a lot of catching up to do Alfred…" The other cooed bringing him inside and towards his bedroom.

That night that had hardcore make up sex.

It was, as Gilbert would put it, awesome.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Alfred woke up to a gentle kiss on the lips. "Mmm." Alfred muttered quietly as his eyes fluttered open only to see Gilbert's face right in front of him. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the other's behavior before receiving another kiss. This time Alfred kissed back and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. "Gil…" Alfred muttered against his lips, closing his eyes again.

Gilbert was quiet as he pulled away, pulling Alfred closer to him. "We have to get ready soon." Gilbert muttered kissing Alfred's neck, earning a groan from the other. Not from pleasure but from annoyance. "Why did I agree to this?" Alfred said with an attitude. Gilbert was actually trying to calm him down and give him a moment of euphoria before having to get up and get ready. "I'm sorry." Gilbert said to the other quietly running a hand through his air. Alfred grew quiet and sighed, feeling guilty for getting upset at the other. "It's not your fault." Alfred muttered kissing Gilbert's lips again. The contact helped him feel better. The American could feel the other smile a bit as he pressed deeper into the kiss. Alfred squeezed Gilbert's shoulders before pulling away from him, slightly red in the face. "I am going to go take a shower." Alfred said sighing as he got up.

"Can I come with you?" Gilbert said, although it sounded more like a pled.

"No." Gilbert groaned at the negative answer. Seriously, he wished Al would stop being such a tease.

They both took their showers, separately to Gilbert's dismay, and got dressed and ready for the day. Alfred seemed a little nervous, so Gilbert wrapped his arms around him. "No matter what happens you know I'll be here right?" Gilbert said to the other gently kissing his forehead. Alfred nodded and sighed, giving the other a grin. "Don't worry bro, I've been through this before, I'll be fine!" However he didn't look fine.

When they arrived on campus Ludwig was already there. "Alright so Alfred and I will walk to the café, and then you come in about three minutes or so okay Gilbert?" Gilbert nodded at Ludwig's directions. Ludwig looked at Alfred and gave him a small half smile. "Shall we?"

Alfred smiled back, though it was halfhearted as they walked to the café.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Matthew, who had somehow forgiven Francis for his outburst from the other day, smiled as he spoke with his two friends. It was actually pleasant for once. They talked about how their projects were going, new music and artist that came out, their favorite books and more.

Francis was still bit frazzled by what had occurred the other day, but he decided not to pay it any mind, to just ignore it. After all, it wasn't like it was his business on how Matthew felt for his brother, he needed to stop butting in. Still, he didn't feel right about the whole thing…

"Hey." A German voice called causing Francis to turn around with glee. "Ludwig, pleasure to see-" He paused when he saw someone he didn't expect to be here. "You…" He finished staring at Alfred as if he was a Martian from outer space. Alfred looked away feeling self-conscious, which caused Francis to quickly smile at him. "And a pleasure to see you too Alfred." The Frenchman said in his usual charming French accent. He didn't want to offend Alfred or make him feel uncomfortable, he didn't deserve it.

"What are you doing here?" Ah Arthur, as blunt as ever. Alfred was quiet so Ludwig spoke for him. "I invited him here, got a problem?" He said his rougher side showing as he shot Arthur a glare.

Arthur bit his lip and looked away with a huff. Francis glanced at Matthew to see his demeanor had changed. He was still smiling, but he was tenser plus there was a knit in his brow. "Hello… Alfred." Matthew spoke as he stared at his sibling with dark eyes. Alfred returned the glance.

Francis gave a nervous smile. "Ah so um, Alfred, how has school been?" He asked trying to direct the tension away. Alfred smiled at him, he could tell the Frenchman was trying to make this a bit easier. Even if Francis didn't know the situation, he always tried his best to keep things calm. "Heh, it's been going okay. As a senior most of my year has been filled with electives so I've had multiple learning opportunities, it's awesome." The American stated with a genuine look of happiness on his face.

"Didn't you have an opportunity to leave early Alfred?" Matthew spoke up causing the American to cringe slightly. He turned towards his brother his smile deflating. "Well yeah but-"

"You could have been spending that time getting longer hours in job settings instead of just spending it in class." Matthew said taking a sip of his maple milkshake. America frowned at his sibling. "Well I'm sorry but I feel education is way more important Matthew." The Canadian scoffed. "More important? Sure for a normal person education is very important, but for someone who will never amount to anything it means nothing."

"Matthew!" The Frenchman called out but Alfred put his hand up to stop him. "Me? Amount to nothing? All my life I've been fighting for what I wanted to achieve. Ever since mom got remarried everything has just been handed to you on a silver platter. How dare you say that I won't amount to anything!"

Matthew glared darkly at his brother. "Oh but it's true. After all you are broke off your ass aren't you? Even if you manage to make it to college you'd never survive. You are horrible when it comes to social interactions, you have no consideration for others, they'll eat you alive. By the time they're done with you, you will have dropped out of college, working minimum at McDonalds. But hey, at least you'll be around those like you! You'll have dead cow meat all around you to keep you company you fat fuck." Matthew was getting heated now and so was Alfred. This was escalating to a dangerous proportion. Thankfully they had decided to eat outside today so they were disrupting anyone inside of the café, however they were getting many spectators.

"It's better than surrounding yourself with fake friends and false hopes!"

"My friends are NOT fake! And at least I have friends unlike you Alfred!"

"You fucking piece of-"

"Hey!" Both boys turned glaring darkly at the person who dared to interrupt their conversation. Gilbert stared at the scene in front of him sensing the tension. He had come in three minutes just like Ludwig had told him too only to see Matthew and Alfred in each other's face glaring. What exactly was going on?

"Gi-" Alfred quickly covered his mouth to keep from talking. He forgot he wasn't supposed to know Gilbert. Francis glanced at him, catching his slip up and Alfred quickly turned away to avoid his glance. It didn't seem like anyone else had noticed.

Matthew immediately lit up at the sight of the German man. "Gil…" Matthew muttered in a kind tone.

"Erm… Hey. What's going on guys?" Gilbert commented looking at them. Arthur had been glaring at Ludwig the whole time. Ludwig, who was more worried about Alfred ignored the Briton and was watching Matthew closely. Francis… he looked like a nervous wreck. He wanted to say something to defuse both sides but he just didn't know what. His worried look didn't calm when Gilbert arrived either. He knew that this was going to get even worse.

"Nothing. This man was just leaving." Matthew said glancing at Alfred as if he didn't know him. Alfred glared back at him. "I ain't going anywhere college boy." Alfred said with an attitude. It was obvious that he was still heated while Matthew was trying to stay calm in front of his love interest. Gilbert looked at Alfred and then at Matthew. "Um… who is that?" Gilbert asked, remembering that he was supposed to act as if he didn't know the American.

"Oh, that's Matthew's brother, Alfred." Francis commented earning an annoyed glance from Matthew. Francis put up his hands and sighed. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't going to lie for Matthew.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Gilbert lied with a grin, slightly wiry of the situation. "It's nice to meet you Alfred, name's Gilbert. Pleasure to meet you." Gilbert winked at the American playfully, half to keep in character since it was something he would do, and half to comfort the American who was obviously upset. Alfred gave a small smile and Matthew, catching this reaction, didn't like it one bit.

"Like I said, Alfred was just leaving." Matthew said again glancing at his brother. Alfred huffed. "No I'm not."

"Oh Alfred this is so like you. Stubborn as always." Matthew said with a smile before a darkish look came upon his face. "It makes me sick."

Alfred smirked a bit. "If it makes you so sick why don't we finish our conversation from before instead of pretending like it never happened?" Matthew but his lip as the other challenged him. That was until an idea popped into his head, another aloof smile forming on his face. "Please Alfred, that's so tacky! Acting so big and bad in front of your boyfriend!"

At this point, Alfred, Gilbert and Ludwig froze. What was he talking about? How did he know? How could he have possibly known!?

Alfred was scared. The other was too calm for this, he actually feared for his life. "…Matthew I-"

"Oh please Alfred, everyone knows that you and Ludwig are dating." Matthew said smirking.

Alfred stared at his brother dumbfounded. He couldn't be serious. Sure the American was relieved but, he couldn't be serious.

"Dating?" Gilbert said looking at Ludwig, again to keep in character. He knew the two weren't dating and he knew Alfred wasn't two-timing him behind his back. He knew that neither Ludwig nor Alfred, if they did every fall in love, would do something to hurt him like that. Still where did Matthew come up with this accusation from?

"Oh please, I saw how Ludwig walked you home the other day. Plus the fact that you two have been hanging out with each other nonstop all week, it's obvious you two are dating." Matthew said in his usual soft tone, but there was still an evil glint behind it.

"Alfred and I aren't dating. Just because two people spend time with each other doesn't meant that they are automatically together. Get your head out of your ass." Ludwig stated to Matthew giving him a harsh stare. Matthew made a 'tch' sound at the other's comment, obviously irritated by it.

"Please, there is no need to hide it Ludwig. Although I completely understand why you would want to keep it from us, my brother is after all, worthless." Here it comes. What Alfred and Ludwig were waiting for, what Gilbert had to see. Alfred prepared for the harsh rain of words that were about to hit him.

"He is completely useless! He doesn't give a shit about how other's feel and he can't even help his own father around the house even when he works his ass off trying to provide for him. He is nothing but a lazy oaf. So what if he gets good grades? That doesn't make up for the fact that he is a loser with no friends and no one who loves him. Hell, why the hell you are dating an idiot like him I don't know, but in order to save your social status it makes complete sense to disown him! His personality is completely obnoxious, hell, I am sure the only reason Arthur ever kept him around and why you are with him now is for the sex, and I don't even want to know about that! Still he must be pretty good especially since you could get someone off the street who is easier to deal with and will be more than willing sleep with you. Alfred is a selfish, worthless, disgusting pig-"

"That's enough!"

Matthew turned and stared at Gilbert who had yelled at him. ". . . Gilbert?"

"What is wrong with you?" Gilbert asked staring at the other in disbelief. Gilbert actually had a pained look on his face from what he just heard. This person, his friend who he thought was a kind and caring person, was actually a monster. He had been deceived and lied to and he felt guilty for ever doubting the American. Still it hurt, he had spent and enjoyed his time with Matthew, only to find out that deep inside this was who he was all along? "Do you see yourself right now? What happened to the nice Matthew that I went to the Carnival with? The only person who doesn't scold me every time I'm late and doesn't get upset even when I fuck up royally? What could Alfred have done so bad to make you like this?" Gilbert asked, however it was a rhetorical question.

Matthew stared at the albino with fear in his eyes. Fear and pain. "Gilbert… you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand." Gilbert said grabbing Alfred's hand. "Come on Ludwig." He said as he walked away with the American by his side, Ludwig following soon after. When they were a good ways away, Gilbert looked at Alfred. He had a blank look on his face and this caused Gilbert to frown. "Alfred are you-"

"I'm fine. It's always like this." Alfred said in a monotone voice, signaling that he was used to it. Still, he didn't seem okay.

Matthew watched as they left… and tears poured out his eyes.

"What jerks…" Arthur scoffed before witnessing the look on Matthew's face. "Hey, you okay?" He asked worried about the other.

"I don't understand… why was he… why did I…" Matthew looked at his own hands as tears continued to flow.

"Mathieu…" Francis muttered getting up and moving towards the other. He put his hand on the other's shoulder only to have it smacked away. "Don't touch me!" Matthew yelled as he quickly turned and ran away.

"Mathieu!" Francis called to him but he didn't stop. The Frenchman sighed. It was true that Mathieu was wrong and he knew he probably didn't deserve comforting, but Matthew was still a human being. He still had emotions and reasoning just like everyone else. He had his reasons for treating Alfred the way he did. Sure they might not have been good enough reasons, but they were reasons none the less. He knew the two could solve their differences if they just talked it out. He just knew it.

Mathieu ran to his home, not to his dorm, no, but to his home. He ran the whole way there. He opened the front door and headed straight to his room not even bothering to answer the servants he passed who asked if he was alright.

He laid his head on his computer desk and cried. What had he done? What was wrong with him? He had lost everything in a blink of an eye and for what? Because of a grudge he held against his brother? "It's not my fault…" He tried to convince himself, however with each passing day he doubted the validity of this statement even more than the last. The only thing that was fueling his anger was his hatred, and even that was diminishing. Now because of his stupid pride, he had lost his chance with the one he had loved for over a year. "Why is this happening…" Matthew sobbed.

There was a knock on his door and Matthew sniffled and wiped his tears. "Come in." Matthew said. He looked presentable but his eyes were still puffy and red.

A Man dressed in black walked in. He seemed to be about 25 years old. He had tanned skin and dark brown hair. His blue eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, why he wore them inside Matthew did not know. He was lean and tall being rather handsome for his age. If he wasn't a servant Matthew was sure he would be cruising around getting all the ladies. Instead he was Matthew personal servant.

"Ah, Hopkins. Good morning." Matthew said with a quiet tone.

"Are you alright young master?" Hopkins asked in a smooth, deep, voice. "Ah yes, I am quite fine. What is it?"

"We have been trailing your brother like you have asked."

Oh that. Matthew had ordered a few servants to take pictures of the things Alfred did, in hopes to find some dirt on him. However he ordered it to be done months ago. It was simply something he did to keep Hopkins out of his hair and so he could had something to laugh at if he happened to take a picture of him sneezing or something. He knew Alfred perceptive skills were awful, so he wasn't worried about Hopkins getting caught. He could have had this go on for a year and the American would not have noticed. Though now it didn't really matter…

"Just delete them, I don't care."

"Please sir, there are some things I would like you to see."

Hopkins put the flash drive into the other's computer. At first Matthew seemed bored. After all it was a waste of time, Alfred never really did anything exciting. That was until he got to the club pictures. "What…?" Matthew watched picture after picture as Alfred danced, was touched by and made out with random guys, over and over again. "What is this…?" Matthew was slightly disturbed by this. This wasn't the Alfred he knew, what had happened to him? "What is going on?" Matthew questioned as he continued to watch the slide show. The pictures of Alfred in the club suddenly stopped and the ones with him and Ludwig began. They were both smiling, laughing and appeared to be having fun. Matthew didn't pay any mind to them still disturbed by the pervious pictures.

And then one picture came up.

And Matthew gasped.

It was a picture of Alfred and Gilbert kissing each other passionately. Gilbert's hands firmly on Alfred's ass and Alfred's hands tanged in his hair.

Matthew broke down.

"That fucking piece of shit!" Matthew cried and sobbed into the desk even more. Hopkins had slinked out of the room, leaving the flash drive there. "And to think, to think I was going to apologize to that… that slut! To think I was going to make amends and actually try to mend our relationship! He has had him tied around his finger the whole fucking time! This fucking… fucking… manwhore!" Matthew cried a bit more before becoming blinded with anger. "Two can play at this game Jones." Matthew hissed.

He saved all of the club pictured, excluding the one's with Ludwig and Gilbert and proceeded to make a website. When it was finished, he uploaded all of the pictures to the website as well as Alfred's cell phone number.

"Now what should this be called? I know."

Matthew chuckled darkly as he typed. ' '

"Perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

!A!FEW!DAYS!LATER!

Alfred stared at his locker with a blank look on his face. He had come in to school today feeling better after last week's events. Gilbert and Ludwig both knew the perfect way to cheer him up. They were honestly like his family now.

So Alfred didn't pay any mind when he heard the whispering, and he didn't really notice the pointing, figuring it was just another rumor about him 'masturbating to comic books' or something stupid like that, the usual nerd jokes.

But he could only stare at the bright red thick letters sprayed vertically on his locker.

M  
A  
N  
W  
H  
O  
R  
E

"What…?" Alfred questioned a bit loss for words. What was this for? Had they accidentally gotten the wrong locker? The laughter and snickers he heard around him had said other wise. What was this for? Why was this happening? What exactly did he do to have this happen?

Alfred thought that maybe this was their new way at getting to him. Making up fake things to make him paranoid. Alfred didn't mind that too much. Sure it was still a bit upsetting but he could handle that. Bullies would be bullies.

However as he went through class after class, hearing the laughing, watching as people checked their phone and laughed. Alfred couldn't help but wonder what were they looking at that was so funny? At this the American began to feel subconscious. He hid his face as much as he could and sulked in his seat.

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

And it happened in the middle of Computer Science class. They were chilling in the computer lab working on some assignments. That's when he got an email. It was from this kid named Toris. He wasn't exactly friends with him, but he wasn't a bad dude, always being on his side. Alfred had defended him once or twice from bullying and the other had always been grateful.

In the subject it said "Is this you?"

There was a link attached to the email that read **AlfredIsAManWhore .com **with words underneath.

"Everyone is talking about you behind your back. I tried to figure out what was going on and this is what I found out. I am in no position to judge how you live your life, I'm just worried. From what I heard, our 'peers' have no intension of going easy on you for this. Be careful, open it in a small window when the teacher isn't looking."

Alfred glanced over at Toris who was on the other side of the room. Their eyes met and Toris gave him a sympathetic look. Alfred was seriously scared now.

So the American did as he said. He decreased the size of his internet explorer browser and when no one was looking he opened the link.

. . .

No.

No no no no no no.

This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening. How did they get these? How did ANYONE get these? Who could have possibly been there to take pictures of him? Why had they done this? Alfred was shaking in his seat as he quickly closed the window. He was near tears but he had to keep it in. He only had two periods left. Only two, he could make it.

Eight period was gym: His gym locker was painted on in bright red again with "MANWHORE". Inside his locker there was a threatening note that basically stated if he even tried to change in front of the rest of the locker room the football team would kick his ass.

Alfred was strong, but he couldn't take on the whole football team in one go. So he waited until everyone had changed before getting ready for gym, earning him a 'late' from the couch.

Not only that, but somehow the basketball which was pretty heavy, was constantly aimed at some part of his body. It didn't help that he constantly received 'accidental' kicks to the shin and elbows to the back.

By the end of the class he was bruised up pretty bad. The couch called him a wuss however his assistant asked if he wanted to go to the nurse. Alfred refused.

Again he waited to change back into his regular clothes, ending up being late for math.

Being in the front of the class, he constantly received spitballs to the back of his head as the saliva covered balls of mushed tangled their way into his hair. Alfred simply sat silently in his chair, paying attention to the class, acting as if the goop wasn't dripping down his neck and into his shirt, acting as if he didn't hear the snickers in the back of the class, and acting as if it didn't hurt to be humiliated in such a way.

He was a man. He would take it like a man.

He winced as he tried to stand up when the bell rang, he could tell his shin and ankles were swelling up underneath his clothing. He would need to put ice on it when he got home.

Alfred didn't even bother to take the bus. He knew it was a free for all for those students once he entered that zone, so he walked about three miles to his house. It took him a while, but he eventually got there. However by then his legs were about to give out. He really shouldn't be walking on these. "Shit..." Alfred cursed as he practically dragged himself to kitchen. None of the ice packs were in the freezer so he threw a bunch in there and just took some ice from the ice dispenser build into their fridge. He put some in two plastic baggies and forced himself into his room.

He locked the door and sat on the bed, pain in his face as he rolled up his pants legs to assess the damage. "Fuck." The American cursed. There were blotches of black and blue spots all both his legs from his ankle to his calf. The fact that the seemed almost strategically placed to make his whole leg swell below the knee is probably what annoyed him the most.

Alfred sighed and pressed the ice against the heated skin and took out his phone from his pocket and turning it on. Okay, so maybe his school life was going downhill, but he had only little over a month left! So what? He could make it through this. Still there was the topic of colleges. If colleges ever found out about the website…there is no way he would be accepted.

"Don't think about that Alfred. So what some pictures leaked out? This won't ruin your goal. You are going to be the best forensic scientist ever. On your off time you are going to help design logos with your graphics design skills and create fun flash games using your knowledge in video game development and interactive media. You are going to be happy and even if your life isn't with Gilbert which hopefully it will be, you will still be great friends. You will have Ludwig by your side and meet new people in your professional field to work with that will accept you for who you are." Alfred gave a shaky breath as he waited for his phone to turn on.

Okay his school life was crappy but all he needed was his phone right now. Gilbert would always send him silly messages throughout the day which always cheered Alfred up when he read them all at the end of school.

Alfred waited for his data to load only to stare in shock at what he saw.

80 missed calls.

465 text messages. "What…?"

Alfred started going through them. They were all from numbers he didn't know.

"Manwhore!"

"How much do you charge your services?"

"I want to lick you inside and out."

"I want to fuck you senseless"

"Such a tease."

"Cunt!"

"I love you so much. Those pictures are heavenly. I will find where you live and then you and me will have some fun~"

"Stupid asshole!"

"Have you no shame?"

Alfred stared with a blank look on his face as he went through the text messages. Some were insults, some included sexual harassment, and some were so serious, so stalker-ous that it frightened him. His face was blank but he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Never gonna give you up! Never going to let you down!" Alfred answered the phone, thinking that the ringtone was from Gilbert.

Instead he received heavy breathing. "You finally answered… I've been looking at these photos of you all this time. You're so perfect. Please… speak to me." There was panting and a 'faping' sound Alfred knew all too well. Alfred quickly hung up his phone. He started at the contraption in his hand as he continued to ring over, and over, and over again.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs as he threw the phone across the room watching it hit the wall and break. The American screamed wildly as he punched the wall creating small holes. He continued to scream and punch his eyes wide with pain, horror and fear as he let out all his frustrations of the day. When he finally called down he was breathing heavily, his voice hoarse from the constant screaming.

And tears poured from his eyes.

Alfred didn't see it coming, nor did he sob. They just continued to pour from his eyes, down his cheeks and to his chin until the dripped off creating a damp pool in his t-shirt. "Why…?" Alfred muttered quietly his breath hitching. "Why every time something nice finally happens to me… why does it always end like this…?" Alfred's eyes shot closed as he balled his hands into a tighter fist than before, letting out a large sob. "Damn it why!?" Alfred cursed.

Alfred laid in bed the rest of the night as the cold bags of ice rested in his legs.

The rest of the week only proved worse than the first day.

Alfred would come home with knew cuts and bruises to tend to, more names and insults ringing in his ears as well as the sound of constant snickering. The American tried to stay strong he really did. He wanted to go to Gilbert's house, or visit Ludwig, but he was breaking down mentally. He began to grow fearful. What if they proceeded to shun him too? What if they insulted him like everyone else? Deep inside he knew for a fact they would never do that, but he was having a mental break down. He didn't know what to think or believe anymore. Hell, he felt that his own father was against him. It was why he wouldn't eat. He was sure the man was poisoning him.

It wasn't just this. It wasn't the man whore thing that had ruined his life. No, it was the final straw actually. For years Alfred has been dealing with torment; however he had always put on a brave a strong face because as his father would say, men don't cry. Men were strong and weren't fazed by what they heard, because they knew what was true in their heart. So Alfred had locked it in. All the pain, all the shit he took from Matthew, all the shit he took from school.

This event had simply made him crack.

"Alfred, I am going on a business trip for a few days." Anden called as he checked himself out in his suit and tie. Anden had noticed his son had been acting strange lately, but he tried to convince himself it was hormones or something. "Alfred?"

"Okay." That was the only response Anden got which made him sigh. "There is money on the table for food, use it sparingly." Anden had warned as he took off from the house. He hat to catch his plane soon.

Alfred simply stared at the ceiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**((*Hums* We are reaching the end my beautiful views, only a few more chapters to go. It has been a fun ride and you are going to hate me for this next chapter for it is a large one.  
You guys are really precious though, thank you for sticking by me through this journey.  
I would like to give a special shout out to 91RedRoses who had commented on almost every single chapter.  
I also want to thank DCYO, Seven of Clubs, Daffodil Moon, Midnight Dream and everyone else for their wonderful reviews. 3 ))**

!DAYS!LATER!

Gilbert frowned as he tried to call the American for the fifth time today. "Hi it's Alfred's super heroic voicemail! I am too busy doing important probably awesome things right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you if I feel like it!"

*Beep*

"Alfred. Are you okay? I haven't heard from you for over a week. I mean I understand if you have finals or something but you haven't even texted. I'm not trying to sound clingy or anything dude just, are you okay? Call me back." Gilbert hung up and let out a sigh putting his phone on the bed. He kicked his legs a bit. This wasn't right. Even if Alfred was busy he would at least text the other or something, however he wasn't doing anything. He got nothing from the American. It was very unlike him.

Gilbert bit his lip and did the only thing he could think of. He called Ludwig.

"What is it Gilbert?"

"Hey have you heard from Alfred lately?"

"No, why?" Ludwig asked, curious as to why the other had asked such a question. Gilbert ran a hand through his hair. "It's just… I haven't heard from him in over a week. I am seriously freaking out." Gilbert voiced honestly.

"A week? Gilbert a week is a long time. Maybe he dumped you." Gilbert could tell his brother was smirking from the other line, but Gilbert didn't find it funny. "I'm serious Ludwig! I am worried." Ludwig sighed on the other line. "Well what do you want to do about it?" Gilbert bit his lip but then snapped his fingers. "I have an idea! Meet me at my house as fast as you can!" Gilbert hung up the phone.

"Gilber-" Ludwig groaned when the other hung up on him. Damn it, another one of his crazy schemes. He sighed and left his house walking to Gilbert's.

Meanwhile Gilbert decided to call Francis.

"Bonjour~"

"Hey Frenchie, have you heard from Alfred?"

Francis raised an eyebrow on the other line. "No, why? Did something happen?"

"No it's just-" Gilbert paused. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him in over a week, it's not like him. I am just worried. I know you don't talk to him often I just thought that maybe… you would have seen him around?"

Francis sighed. "I am sorry Gilbert I hadn't heard from him. But for a week? That doesn't sound very Alfred like at all…" The Frenchman was quiet before speaking u again. "I'll look into it Gilbert, don't worry. Meanwhile you should try to gather some information. I don't want to worry you but… this sounds serious."

Gilbert's heart jumped slightly at that. "Really?" Gilbert was on the verge of flipping his shit now. He had been worried yeah, but he tried to convince himself that he was being paranoid. He wanted to think that the American was fine and just lazing about somewhere but Francis' words were scaring him now.

Francis felt bad for worrying the other. "Well maybe I am jumping to conclusions, but we should still treat this in a serious matter." Gilbert nodded from his end. "Alright… call me if you hear anything Francis."  
"Will do."

Gilbert hung up and waited for Ludwig to finally arrive. "Come on bruder, I can't do this without you here…" Gilbert muttered as he paced the floors a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought we were going to work on the project at my house?" Arthur asked as he entered Matthew's household. He followed the Canadian man up to his bedroom. It was a pretty nice room however it was pretty bland. Arthur's room was filled with things relating to British culture and what not. Matthew's room however just looked like a normal room. Simple, but uncreative.

"I have to show you something first." Matthew said with a snicker as he started up his computer. Arthur raised an eyebrow but could only stare wide eyed and jaw dropped as he saw multiple pictures of Alfred doing… lewd things. "What is this!?"

"Awesome right? Hopkins took the pictures for me and I uploaded them onto this website." Arthur leaned closer and looked at the link title. "Alfred is a man whore . com…?" Arthur muttered looking at Matthew. "You made this website?"

Matthew smiled and nodded. "Neat huh? Just a little payback for the BS that happened the other day. Don't tell anyone I made it though, not even Francis. He is a good friend and all but even he doesn't understand. But you do, don't you Arthur?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Arthur stared at the website for god knows how long. Wasn't this… going too far? I mean sure Alfred was obnoxious and annoying but he didn't deserve this. Did Matthew even completely register what he had done? "I…" Just then his phone rang.

"Ah, hold on." Arthur said as he picked up his phone. _'perfect timing'_ he thought. "Hello?"

"Arthur this is very important. Have you heard from Alfred recently?" Arthur froze at this statement. "Um, no, why?" He asked.

"No one has heard from in in days. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth. Gilbert is worried sick, and I am getting a bit nervous too… I just thought maybe you would have heard something. Do you know of any reason why he hasn't shown up?" Arthur glanced at the web page up in front of him.

"…No, sorry. But I'll call you if I hear anything." Francis was quiet on the other end and Arthur felt that he knew he was lying. "Alright then, I'll keep you posted." Francis said as he hung up the phone.

Arthur gave a sigh of relief and put his phone back in his pocket. "What was that?" Matthew asked. "Oh nothing…" Arthur lied. "Come on let's start this project."

!SUSPENSE!

Ludwig couldn't believe they were doing this.

Gilbert walked up to the visitor's entrance of the school with a black wig and face paint all over his body to make him look tanned. He had sunglasses on and was trying his best to look professional. "Hello mam', I am here about my son Alfred. Alfred Jones. I would like to take him out of school early today." Matthew said in a fake mainly voice.

Ludwig face palmed. He was so serious right now. Damn it why was his brother an idiot?

The desk clerk looked at Gilbert as if he was stupid. "Mhm. Well according to this paperwork Mr. Jones you are on a business trip and aren't going to be back until Friday." The secretary stated.

Glibert gulped nervously. "I am? I mean off course I am!" he said in a rough voice. "Um… about that… I decided to come back early to-"

"Stop just stop." Ludwig said moving Gilbert out the way taking out some identification. "Ludwig Beilschmidt. I am here to take Alfred out of school."

The Secretary looked up a file. "Ah Mr. Beilschmidt, you are right here on the list. Alright, let me call him."

Gilbert stared at Ludwig in disbelief. "YOU ARE ON THE LIST!?" Gilbert said to his brother, slightly offended. Why was he on the list? Why couldn't Gilbert be on the list!? How the fuck did Ludwig even get on the list!? Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry Mr. Beilschmidt but Alfred isn't in school today." Ludwig turned towards her. "… What?" "In fact he hasn't been in school for the last few days."

Gilbert and Ludwig looked at each other, an awful feeling landing in the center of their stomachs. "I-I see. Thank you for your time." Ludwig muttered quietly as he proceeded to walk away. They left the building and Gilbert looked at Ludwig with fear in his eyes. "Ludwig, what is going on…?"

Ludwig was quiet. "I don't know, but I am sure Alfred is completely fine."

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

"We'll finish the rest tomorrow."

"Alright see you Matthew." Arthur said as the Englishman left his house. He walked down the street calmly however inside he couldn't stop the guilt and pain that settled in his stomach. He remembered what Francis had said.

_'No one has heard from him in days'_

Arthur knew what it felt like to get bullied. He had been a very rebellious child growing up, getting piercings, tattoos, dying his hair, anything. He would be picked on all the time because he was different, and sometimes it was hard to cope. He was aware unlike everyone else that Alfred was experiencing it too but he knew it wasn't serious enough to say anything about it. However this… what Matthew did must have sent his aggressors over the edge. He knew how that was too. Provoking others until they reached their peak of hatred, only Alfred unlike Arthur didn't do anything to directly provoke him. This was happening and it wasn't even his own fault.

If Alfred couldn't handle the pain then, who knows what the hell was going on with him right now.

Arthur closed his eyes and bit his lip. Just thinking about it frightened him. Alfred didn't deserve that. No matter how annoying he was or how much of an ass Arthur was Alfred didn't deserve that kind of fate!

"Bloody hell." Arthur cursed taking out his phone to call Francis.

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"Do you have access to the internet?"

"I do why?"

"Just do as I say. Open up your web browser."

There was a clicking sound on Francis' end. "Alright."

"Now type in 'Alfred is a manwhore .com'"

Francis sucked his teeth. "I don't have time for your sick cruel jokes Arthur, this is serious!"

"I am being serious! Just fucking do it!"

There was some typing on Francis end followed by a gasp. "What is this-" "Matthew made it. Said it was to get back at him for what happened with Gilbert the other day. I am sorry Francis I didn't say anything before but Matthew was in the room and I am sorry for my dick like attitude. Just… you have to do something. Alfred is god knows where and Matthew… Matthew has gone too far this time."

Francis was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Alright don't worry, everything will be okay. We'll find Alfred alright? I'll call you soon." Arthur nodded from his end. "Yeah, alright." And then the both hung up.

Francis quickly called Gilbert and Ludwig who were still trying to figure out what to do in the parking lot of Alfred's school. Gilbert got a ring and answered the phone. "What is it?"

"I have some information." Francis said, however his voice sounded grim. Gilbert quickly put it on speaker. "What did you find him or something?" Gilbert asked eagerly.

"No but I think I might know where he is." Francis said. It seemed as if he was traveling, walking to somewhere. "First things first, I need you to start driving to Alfred's house as fast as you can." Gilbert and Ludwig looked at each other before hopping into the car. Gilbert gave Ludwig the phone to hold while he started the car and began driving.

"Gilbert?"

"Gilbert's driving."

"Ah, Ludwig you're there too. Good this will be a bit easier. Listen to me carefully and don't freak out. Gilbert I need you to calm down, I know you are tense right now and probably giving Ludwig a heart attack with your driving."

Of course the Frenchman was completely right. Gilbert was holding on to the steering wheel for dear life. Gilbert took a couple of deep breaths and let off the gas.

"Now listen to me carefully." The Frenchman began. "Matthew put inappropriate pictures of Alfred online." "What?" Gilbert shot out suddenly making a sharp turn which was very close to giving Ludwig that heart attack that was walked about earlier. "Listen, don't dwell on that part now. I am taking care of it. I just need you to focus on Alfred. If my deduction is correct he should be in his house. I don't know what state he is in… but you should be prepared to have an ambulance ready."

It was silent in the car at this. Gilbert stared at the road in a blank stare and Ludwig was dead silent, not knowing how to respond to that.

"A sign of comprehension would be /lovely/." Francis stated sarcastically.

"I don't see why we need to do that. He is probably perfectly fine." Gilbert scoffed angrily as he once again proceeded to put the pedal to the medal.

Francis gave an irritated sigh. "Gilbert I need you to push your stubbornness aside for just a moment and listen to what I am saying to you!"

Gilbert bit his lip. "Shut up Francis! You don't know anything! We don't even know if anything has happened to him! He is probably just sick and-"

"Understood." Ludwig said causing Gilbert to glare at him from the corner of his eye. "Ludwig!" "No matter how much we want him to be fine it is important that we prepare our minds for the worst." Ludwig stated not bothering to look at his brother.

"Thank you. Keep me posted." Francis said hanging up the phone.

By the time his conversation was finished, Francis was standing in front of Matthew's house. He knocked on the door only to be greeted by servants. They gladly led the other up to his room.

Inside the Canadian's room Matthew had abandoned the website and took to playing with his phone. Francis walked into his room and the servants left, shutting the door. Matthew, noticing the Frenchman, smiled. "Ah Francis, what a pleasant surprise. I had no idea you were coming today!" Matthew said in his usual soft, kind hearted voice. But Francis wasn't feeding into it today.

Francis walked up to the Canadian and gave him a large smack on the face. Matthew held his cheek which had a red handprint on it. "What...what was that for!?" Matthew shot at the Frenchman both angry and surprised.

"You shut up." Francis said giving Matthew a harsh stare. "Take it down." "What?" "Take the website down."

Matthew was quiet for a moment before frowning. "So Arthur squealed huh? I thought he wasn't as weak willed as that…"

"Are you going to take it down or am I going to have to slap you again?" Francis asked seriously. Matthew sighed. "Fine fine." He muttered going over to his computer. He fiddled with some stuff and sure enough, the url no longer worked. "I've had my fun anyway."

Francis stared at Matthew, honestly not believing what he was hearing. "Fun? Fun? You call this fun? Your brother dropping off the face of the earth for more than a week is fun!? You think no one knowing if he is still alive or dead is fun!?"

Matthew frowned. "I think you are over reacting-"

"No you are under reacting! Do you have any idea what you have done? Not only have you humiliated him but you have opened him to torture and ridicule at his school. You have greatly decreased his chanced of ever getting into his dream school because when they search his name and find those pictures there is no way they are going to accept him. You have ruined his life and you can't even mentally grasp that! What is wrong with you!?"

Matthew stared at Francis. Francis was always on his side. Even when Matthew knew he was wrong or he was being thrown under the bus by everyone, Francis was /always/ on his side. And now he wasn't. But Matthew didn't understand. Was what he did really that awful?

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

It didn't take long for Gilbert and Ludwig to arrive at Alfred's house. When they tried to use the door, it was locked. "Shit, what now?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert smirked and took out a credit card. "Give me a sec." He said as he put it in between the door and proceeded to fiddle with it. "Come on… ah!" Gilbert grinned and opened the door. "Come on." Gilbert said as he walked inside. Ludwig was hesitant before following. "I feel like we are breaking and entering…" Ludwig muttered closing the door behind them.

Gilbert looked around. "It doesn't even look lived in. Like as if someone went on a trip for a few days." Gilbert stated.

"You're right." Ludwig said as he reached a door. "Oh, this is Alfred's room." Gilbert started at it and nodded, recognizing it from the brief time he was in his house. "You're right." Gilbert tried to open it but it was locked. "That's weird." He tried to open it again. Nope still locked.

Ludwig knocked on the door. "Alfred?" No reply. They looked at each other and Gilbert instantly began to panic. "Alfred! Alfred come on buddy open up, this isn't funny!" Gilbert yelled through the door still fiddling with it. After a while, Gilbert gave up. "Fuck this shit." He said as he lifted up his foot and kicked the door open. He walked inside and Ludwig groaned. "We're going to have to pay for that…" He muttered following the other inside.

"Alfred?" Gilbert called. "Fuck it's dark." Ludwig paused and noticed a figure huddled in a fetal position on the corner of the room. "There." Ludwig pointed moving a bit closer. Gilbert looked to where Ludwig was motioning and smiled. "Alfred!" He yelled running over to him and kneeling by his side. "Alfred dude, you had us worried sick." Relief swept through his body, but the unsettling feeling soon came back when he didn't get an answer. "Al?"

"Maybe he's sleeping." Ludwig suggested.

Gilbert nudged him. "Alfred…" Gilbert gently shook him but Alfred simply fell over to the ground, still not moving. Panic flew through Gilbert again. "Alfred? Alfred?" He shook the teen only to see the cut and bruises on his body that were left untreated from before. "What the fuck did those bastards do to you!? Alfred come on this isn't funny! Wake up!" Gilbert wasn't one to cry, but he was pretty damn close to it. If his brother wasn't there he would have been balling like a baby.

"Verdammt." Ludwig cursed calling 911 for an ambulance.

Soon after, he called Francis.

Francis who was about to further scold Matthew picked up his phone. "Yes? Uhuh… I see." Francis' face grew grim as he shot a glare at Matthew. "Congratulations Matt, I hope you got what you wanted."

Matthew looked confused. "What?"

"Alfred's in the hospital."


	18. Chapter 18

Matthew and Francis both arrived at the hospital in about forty five minutes. They immediately found everyone in the waiting room. Gilbert was pacing, Ludwig was sitting with his eyes closed and Arthur was sitting in the corner looking at the wall. They all looked up when the two came in and Francis could feel the tension in the air begin to rise.

Ludwig looked like he was ready to start the fight waiting to happen but Francis quickly interrupted his train of thought. "How's Alfred?" The Frenchman asked Gilbert, choosing him on purpose. He knew the other was too worried about the American to give a crap about Matthew right now, and he was sure Ludwig would jump in for more information if Gilbert wasn't clear enough, which he wouldn't be.

Gilbert sighed running a hand through his hair. "They took him the emergency room. He has cuts and bruises on him and stuff and-" Gilbert paused, not exactly knowing how to describe what the doctors had told them.

This is where Ludwig came in. "He had bruises in his leg, side and back. Most likely from encounters with the other students. We found him locked up in his room and it doesn't look like he has eaten in the last couple of days so he probably has a few nutrition deficiencies. It's not too much that they can't handle though. They are going to do the best to reduce the swelling he has and put some vitamins in an IV. They said he should be fine, what they are really worried about is his emotional state right now." Ludwig glanced over at Matthew at this and sot him a slight glare.

Francis gave a weak smile. "Well at least he is going to be alright." Francis said looking on the bright side. Matthew stayed quiet during this time, feeling the glare from Ludwig burning into his face. He could tell the German wanted him to say something, he just didn't know what. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want from me? An apology!? I don't see what I have to apologize for!" Matthew spat out to the other. However at this point, Matthew knew what he had done to his brother. He understood he was in the wrong, but he was in severe denial. If he admitted to himself he was wrong not on would he have to atone for his mistake, but he would have to make things right with Alfred and to be honest, he didn't know how. After all how could one simply forgive someone who had tortured them so long? Matthew knew that he wasn't big enough to do it and he didn't know what to do if Alfred rejected his peace offering.

No he would go on with this as long as he possibly could, and though he would despise himself why doing so, it would be easier this way.

Ludwig sneered at the other. "That's some big talk after what you did." "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly, are you completely blind? Everything that your brother has worked for up until now you have managed to completely destroy in less than a week. His self-confidence, his chances of getting into his dream college, his reputation, you managed to steal it all away from him in in about 48 hours if that. Congratulations Matthew you fucking did it. You ruined your brother's life. Though I guess you got what you wanted huh?"

Matthew bit his lip. That was a blow to the heart. What had he done? Did he honestly think what he did was so harmless? Sure he was blinded by anger but this…

No, he wasn't wrong, everyone here was just stupid. Yes, that's what it was! Matthew could feel his conscience and pride battling it out and he couldn't tell who was winning.

"It's… not my fault." Matthew kept going with the denial. "How was I supposed to know it would lead to this?"

"You shouldn't have put it up in the first place." Arthur grumbled to himself causing Matthew to glare. "Don't you dare start with me Arthur, you do the same things to Alfred all the time!"

"I have never done something like that!" Arthur shot out at Matthew. "Sure I may be an ass sometimes but at least I'll admit I am just being bitter. There is no lie that Alfred is annoying and obnoxious at times and yeah, I still have feelings for him and are a bit cross that he has found someone else but you know what? I know Alfred is a sweet kid and though I might make him feel bad every now and then I would never go that far!"

"Sweet? Oh and I guess he is just the perfect boyfriend!? Did any of you look at those pictures!? He was obviously cheating on Ludwig!" Matthew sat in his defense causing Ludwig to groan. "For the last time, he is not my boyfriend!"

Matthew scowled. "What do you mean he's not your boyfriend? You guys have been together for weeks and not only does me make out with a bunch of random strangers but he made out with your own brother!"

Ludwig gave an irritated growl and walked up to Matthew's face. "Are you fucking deaf Williams? Let me speak it clear so you idiotic brain can process it. I. Am. Not. Dating. Alfred." By that dark look on his eyes Matthew could tell he was serious. His look then became confusion. "What? But then who is-"

"I am." Arthur, Matthew and Francis both turned towards Gilbert who was clearly upset and annoyed by the events in front of him.

"What?" Matthew muttered quietly and he felt a large blow hit his pride in the face as his conscience gained the upper hand of the fight.

"I didn't know this." Francis said with a look of surprised. He had guessed that the two had been friends for a while but not that they were seeing each other. Arthur looked astonished by this development at well. Matthew opened his mouth up to speak, but before he could get a word out the doctor came into the waiting room. "Alfred is ready to see you now." He paused for a moment when he saw the tension among the five men before him, but he let out a smile before walking towards the room. The five men walked in silence as they reached the room.

Inside Alfred sat up on the bed his back straight and his legs up. He was wearing one of those silly gowns the hospitals always provided. From what they could see, his legs were bandaged up underneath the blanket as well has part of his torso and around his back. At the sound of someone entering he quickly turned to see the five men enter. He gave a halfhearted smile, he looked paler thank usual.

Gilbert was the first to enter and moved close to Alfred with a smile. He gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" He asked in a gentle tone. Alfred looked at him for a moment. "Gil..." He muttered quietly.

"We were worried sick Alfred." Francis said sighing.  
"You certainly know how to give someone a fright." Ludwig muttered giving a half smile.  
"Don't do that again idiot…" Arthur scolded looking away.

"Everyone…" Alfred was quiet as tears filled into his eyes. He quickly allowed his head to fall into his hands as he began to cry. Gilbert took a seat on the edge of his bed and bought Alfred's head into his chest allowing him to cry as much as he needed to. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alfred sobbed as he cried in Gilbert's chest as the German tried to sooth him.

The scene before him, is what finally destroyed Matthew's pride. Alfred's tears, everyone's worry, it was pain that he had caused. And even after what he had done everyone who truly cared for Alfred was still there.

And Matthew didn't belong there.

Matthew bit his lip and felt tears coming to his eyes but he held it in. He didn't deserve to cry. He remembered what he wanted to say earlier. "Gilbert I-"

"Matthew please not now…" Gilbert said to him quietly as he continued to hold Alfred close.

Matthew understood and he left the room and left the hospital. He had a lot to think about anyway. He had to figure out a way to fix this, he had to make this right for Alfred and he needed to mend the relationship between them. Matthew was quiet as he walked to the park sitting on the bench, deep in thought. When night time came and visiting hours for friends were over he went back to the hospital. He made sure Ludwig, Arthur and Gilbert had left before going to go see his brother. According to the visiting hours, family had another hour to, well, visit. Matthew knocked on Alfred's door before entering. Alfred look surprised to see him there and Matthew wondered if the other had even noticed him walk in with everyone else before.

Neither of them said anything as Matthew sat down in the chair next to his bed. It was quiet for a long time before Alfred opened his mouth. "They told me what you did." More silence. Alfred was quiet again before opening his mouth one more. "Mattie what happened to us?" He asked quietly. He didn't seem angry, a little hurt but not angry. Most of all he was just tired. He was so tired of the fighting, the arguing and the pain. He was just tired.

Matthew stayed quiet for a while. "…I'm sorry." Matthew stated aloud causing Alfred to frown. "Ma-"

"I know it's not good enough but this is all I have for now. I still haven't thought of a way to fix things so right now an apology is all I can give you."

Alfred sighed. "You're right it isn't good enough." It was quiet again between the two brothers.

"Matthew-" "Please just wait." Matthew muttered interrupting his brother. "I just want to speak for a while. I don't want you to say anything in response." Alfred nodded signaling he understood and Matthew began to speak.

"It was never my intension for us to become this." Matthew said in his usual soft voice. "I never wanted it to happen. I realized how wrong I was years ago, back when I could still fix things, but my pride wouldn't let me do anything about it. So I continued with this false hatred, but it was really myself who I hated the most. Now that I am finally being honest with myself I know it is too late for me to mend our bond. Our trust, our treasures, our love, I ruined all of it. I had so many chanced to fix things and now that I have finally gained the courage it is just too late. I see that now." Matthew closed his eyes. "After mom and dad divorced and mom moved on and remarried…all they ever talked about was you. How amazing you your grades were, how hardworking you were, how you succeeded in everything you did… Even my step dad couldn't stop praising you. I foolishly allowed something as small as this get to me. That small thing manifested itself into something large and uncontrollable. I couldn't control my anger or my stubbornness and avoided you. When I first realized how much I was hurting you I wanted to stop but I just… couldn't. And it led to this."

Matthew turned towards his brother. "I understand if you never forgive me Alfred and I am not asking you too. I just want you to know that I…I will never hurt you like this again. Even if you hate and despise me I can't bring myself to do this to you again. I also want you to know that I promise you I will make this right. I will fix what I have done, I will fix everything. It's the least I can do as your older brother, though I suppose I don't have the right to be called that anymore." He gave a halfhearted smile.

Alfred made a 'tch' sound. "Idiot. I'm not like you. I don't just let my hatred manifests until it boils over into a fit of rage." Alfred looked down at the bed sheets. "I am not saying I forgive you. In fact I probably never will, and it will take some time, a long time for me to trust you again, but you will always be my older brother."

Matthew stared at Alfred in amazement. It wasn't until now that he saw how big of a person he actually was, much bigger and braver than Matthew was. He really was an idiot. Instead of forcing his pain and anger out on his brother, he should have looked at him for inspiration. There was no shame in having a younger sibling be his role model. Matthew chuckled. "I really am a pathetic aren't I…?"

Suddenly the door flung open causing both Matthew and Alfred to jump.

"Alfred!" There was Anden, still in his business attire looking tired and stressed. "Alfred…" Anden was damn near tears as he ran over to his son. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You had me worried sick! I am in the middle of a meeting and I suddenly get a call from the hospital and they told me you had been admitted! They wouldn't tell me exactly what happened to you or what was going on just that you needed a guardian to sign some things and I… I…" Anden put his hand against his forehead breathing deeply and slowly to keep the tears in. "I was just…so worried…"

Alfred frowned on the look he saw on his father's face. He hadn't seen that look since their mother filed for divorce. It was the look of you pain, sadness and fear, just knowing that no matter how much you tried you couldn't do anything.

"Dad, you shouldn't have left your business trip just for this." Alfred said with a frown causing Anden to glare at him. "What are you stupid? I know I raised a son smarter than that. No stupid business trip is more important than you!" Anden said harshly, not really mad at Alfred, more just mad in general. Alfred knew that and he gave a small smile. "I'm sorry dad." Anden shook his head. "N-No, I shouldn't have yelled." Anden cursed to himself for his temper.

Just then the door swung open again, a young looking woman appearing. She had an hour glass figure, long curly blonde hair, blue eyes and perky breasts. She currently has on a white blouse with a black short skirt and black pumps.

"Alfred!" The woman called walking over to his son and kissing all over his face. "I came as soon as I possibly could." The young woman had a worried look on her face as she turned and smiled at Matthew. "Oh Mattie, you're here to." She said happily kissing her son's cheek. She turned to look at Anden and a frown came upon her face. "And so are you, I heard you were on a business trip."

Anden glared at her slightly. "What? You think I wouldn't come back for my son? And where were you? The hospital told me they tried to call you all day but you didn't answer once. "

The blonde women glared at her ex-husband. "I was out with my HUSBAND Anden, something you wouldn't understand since you have never taken a woman out anywhere. It's called a date sweetie."

Anden seemed angered by this. "Was a date was more important than going to see your own son!? I came all the way on a plane from another country and you couldn't even drive a few miles to the hospital April!?"

April had a slight guilty look on her face but she scoffed. "Please Anden, Canada is not that far from us, you are over exaggerating." April spat. "And don't even try to shift the guilt trip on me! Who left him home by himself huh!? If you would have just been there this wouldn't have happened!"

Anden bit his lip and looked away, but he wouldn't back down now. "Don't you dare talk about me, you hardly come and see your son! You just send him money every now and then and just assume that it will be alright! Tell me, other than now, when is the last time you ever came to see your son!?" April was quiet. "You can't can you!?"

"Shut up Anden you know nothing! You are never home when Alfred needs you I know that much!"

"Some of us need to work for a living! We don't just get remarried to some rich guy who provides everything for them!"

"I knew I should have pushed for custody, Alfred would have had a better life if I did!"

"Are you seriously blaming me for this!? You aren't even in his life!" Anden yelled getting heated by this conversation.

Matthew could tell that all this yelling was making Alfred upset and to be honest it was bothering him too. He held his head for a while to block it out. It reminded him of when April an Anden were first splitting up. They would fight like this all the time and Alfred and Matthew would always hide with each other in their shared room until the yelling stopped. Alfred would cry and Matthew would play with him to distract from the anger and the pain behind the door that was so big to them at the time. If he got Alfred to laugh he knew he was successful, but it only lasted a while.

It always only lasted a while.

"Shut up!" Matthew yelled fed up with their arguing. Both parents turned to look at their child. "Matthew..." Anden muttered looking away slightly ashamed.

"Stop arguing, this is my fault anyway." Matthew said, causing April to frown. "Matthew you shouldn't blame yourself."

"No it is my fault!" Matthew was quiet before he sighed. "I put some… fake pictures of Alfred on the internet." He said half lying and half telling the truth. He didn't fake the pictures but if he let his parents know what Alfred was doing on his off time Al would be in even more trouble.

"What?" Anden quickly shot his head towards Matthew.

"Because of this he got bullied at school so it's my fault. If you are going to yell at anyone then yell at me.

April put her hand to her mouth. "Matthew, how could you?" She said, shock in her voice.

Anden was quiet as he gave Matthew a harsh look. "Matthew, I am greatly disappointed in you. How could you do something like that? He is your younger brother for god's sake. It's your job to protect him, not hurt him!" Anden yelled, it was obvious he was angry but he quickly calmed down.

"Matthew, you need to figure out to fix what you've did." April said her hand on her hips as she frowned at her child. "And we are having a lot strict talking to do when we get home." April said sternly.

Anden sighed and ran his head through his hair. He wanted to say more things, but he didn't want to cause Matthew or Alfred any more grief. Anden ruffled Alfred's hair. "Well we have paper work to fill out. After that we'll probably get out of your hair. It's most likely for the best." He said as he glanced at April before leaving the room. April sighed and kissed Alfred's cheek. "Bye sweetie, I promise I will come back tomorrow." She then pinched Matthew's cheek harshly causing him to wince. "A LOT OF TALKING." She said glaring before walking out of the room.

Matthew sighed and looked at Alfred. "… I should be going." He said quietly as he left the room. "I'll… see you around I guess." He muttered to his brother before leaving, visitor ours were almost done anyway. However he had found a way to fix things, a way he knew would do the trick. It wouldn't be enough for Alfred to forgive him but at least he could set things right.


	19. Chapter 19

Alfred was released from the hospital about a week later. It was strange, after two days, hardly anyone came to visit him. He got the occasional visits from his parents but after a while even his mom had stopped visiting. When he asked his father why it became obvious that Anden was hiding something. He had simply told his son he would find out when he was released from the hospital, however so far Alfred hasn't learned anything yet.

He was reluctant to go to school but he knew he couldn't just skip out on the rest of the year. He still had his legs wrapped up a bit since they had taken the worst of the damage. Even though he didn't want anyone to see them, it was still hot outside, so he put on capris pants the stopped just below his knees, showing his wrapped up legs. He would rather show them than be dying of heat.

Alfred got on the bus to school expecting the ridicule to start once he got on the bus, but surprisingly no one said anything.

When he arrived at the school he received no snickering or laughing or pointing, and when he got to his locker the bright red letters were gone. He went through ever class without a problem. When he reached gym, he decided it was best not to change right away. That is when one of the jock-y football players walked up to him. Alfred waited for the jokes to start but instead the half dressed man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh look Al. About before um-" The man paused as he tried to find a good way to put this. "Just no hard feelings okay?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at this. He wanted to say something like 'You expect me to forgive you just like that after I was torn up so bad I had to go to the hospital?' but he refrained himself from doing so and simply nodded. The man gave a look of relief and smiled before going back to change. Alfred rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that the other actually thought that Alfred had forgiven him, but he supposed it didn't really matter. The other was irrelevant to his existence after all, as long as he wasn't being picked on it didn't matter.

The day was actually rather normal for Alfred. He wondered why, what had happened while he was in the hospital?

When he was about to go to the buses to go home he heard someone call to him.

He quickly turned his head only to see Gilbert. He had no idea what he was doing but Alfred could tell he was trying to look extra cool. He had on black jeans and a white dress shirt that had a few buttons open to show his chest. He was also wearing black sunglasses. However that wasn't what had everyone staring at Gilbert in awe. What had them staring was the limo that he was leaning on. He took of his glasses in a fancy way and looked directly at Alfred, winking. "You coming or what?" He called to the American.

Alfred was a little flustered by the sudden attention from all the bystanders. He quickly made his way towards Gilbert and elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gilbert complained. Alfred gave a playful pout. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me?" Gilbert asked grinning.  
"I never said that." Alfred said punching his arm, a smile coming on his face.

Gilbert chuckled and opened the door for the American. "Well? Your chariot awaits." He teased the other quietly. Alfred still had more questions, but he trusted Gilbert, so he stepped into the limo and moved enough to make room for Gilbert. Gilbert hopped in the car and closed the door. "Jenkins, to the college." He said to his personal driver before shutting the little window, leaving Gilbert ad Alfred alone in a way.

"So how was school?" Gilbert asked the American curiously. "No problems?"  
Alfred shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "Why? What did you do?"  
Gilbert snickered. "I didn't do anything dude. It was- wait, you seriously don't know?" Gilbert asked slightly shocked.  
"Know what?"  
Gilbert sighed. "They really kept security tight at the hospital then. I didn't expect them to be that good. It's like you've been living under a rock for the past week."

Alfred was seriously curious now. "Gilbert what happened?" Gilbert smiled at him. "You'll see, everyone waiting at that place." Gilbert said and Alfred figured he meant the Café on campus. He wondered how he was simply just allowed on campus, you would think there would be tighter security at a college.

"In the meantime…" Gilbert leaned over and kissed Alfred on the lips. Alfred hadn't expected this, and he still wanted more answers, but he decided to leave it alone for now. Both Alfred and Gilbert probably needed this right now.

The kiss was short but passionate, Gilbert pulling away in the middle. There was this look in his eyes that Alfred had never seen before. "Gil…?"

Gilbert sighed and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. "Mein gott Alfred, I was so worried about you, you have no idea." He said quietly. Gilbert hated showing this kind of emotions in front of anyone, but he had grown so attached to the seventeen, almost eighteen year old boy. If anything had happened to him, Gilbert wasn't sure what he would have done. Even though he kept his cool around Matthew and didn't outright say anything to him, if the news had been any worse… Gilbert didn't know what kind of damage he would have inflicted in the other male.

But everything was okay now. That was all that mattered.

Alfred gave a small smile as he wrapped his arms around the older male. "I'm sorry Gilbert, I should have said something to you first." Gilbert looked up to him and pouted. "You should have." Gilbert said pinching the American's cheeks, a small smile coming onto his face.

"Ah, come on Gil quit it!"  
"Wow look at how much /fat/ is in these cheeks of yours, they're so chubby."  
"GILBERT."  
"You are so hot when you are angry."  
"GIL."  
"Shhhhh let me have my fun."

A groan escaped the American's lips, however a gasp quickly came after as he was pushed backward, his back against the black leather seats. "Gilbert-" Alfred barely registered when the other's lips were against his. Alfred struggled a bit only because he was still a bit upset by the 'chubby cheeks' comment. He bit Gilbert's lip causing the other to move away, not really expecting that. Gilbert licked his lips where the other had bitten.

"Oh kinky." Gilbert said joking, causing Alfred's face to go red.  
"What are you doing."  
"We have 45 minutes until we get to the college. What do you THINK I'm doing?" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow causing Alfred to turn a deeper red than before.

"Gilbert we are in a limo!"  
"I know hot right?"  
"What about your butler, servant thing? He'll hear us!"  
"I still don't see the problem here."  
"Gilbert if you don't move away from me I'll kick you."  
"Oh so you are into THAT now, that's cool."

Alfred groaned and battled Gilbert back and forth a little, but Gilbert was obviously winning this. How one person could have so many sex related puns was a mystery to Alfred.

By the time they made it to the college Alfred was struggling to put his clothes back on and look as neat as possible while Gilbert simply walked out the limo in his pants, putting his shirt on as he walked. Alfred felt ashamed. Where was his self control? Oh yeah, right with the self control of any normal teenager was, nonexistent. Plus it didn't help that Gilbert was the equivalent to a horny old man. The combination was simply danger waiting to happen. It was like a time bomb except with sex.

When they arrived at the café Francis was damn near tears, laughing at the way the two of them looked. Alfred looked pretty normal, but his hair was still a bit messy. Gilbert… he looked as if he didn't give a damn about his appearance. His clothes were wrinkled and he didn't put any effort in fixing his hair at all. Though he had a satisfied look on his face while Alfred simply looked embarrassed. Ludwig shook his head and didn't even bother to say anything while Arthur rolled his eyes.

Wait, Francis, Arthur, Ludwig…

"Where's Matthew?" Alfred asked curiously. To be honest he was a bit glad not to see him there among the group, but he was still curious as to where he was. After all if he was just late, he had to be mentally prepared to seeing his sibling.

The three looked at each other and Francis raised an eyebrow at Gilbert. "You didn't tell him?" He asked the German and Gilbert shook his head. "Nope, figured it would be best to tell him together." Gilbert said sitting down.

"What?"

Francis took out his phone and brought up Youtube using his 4G he typed in some words and he then clicked a video, handing the phone to Alfred. From what the American could see it was a newscast.

"Today we are here to discuss the crude actions of a twenty two year old boy against his seventeen year old brother. A young man named Matthew Williams turned himself into the police a few days ago reporting that had committed acts of cyber bulling against his own brother, Alfred Jones. According to the statement of the guilty party, he had created a website called "Alfred is a Man Whore" dot com in which he uploaded fake pictures of his brother in inappropriate scenarios."

"Fake?" Alfred questioned but Francis put his finger to his lips. "Sh, keep listening."

"The police have confirmed the existence of these photos onto the internet. The spread of these inappropriate pictures has already made itself apparent throughout many adult websites and through the school of the victim as well causing him to fall victim of ridicule and torture that has landed him in the hospital."

Alfred frowned a bit at this, wondering if this was supposed to be making him feel better but when Gilbert patted him on the back he sighed and continued to listen.

"This occurrence has led many people to be outraged so police are taking drastic measures to control the situation. Even though the pictures are fake, since the victim is legally a minor, all pictures are considered child pornography. No matter what age, even if in highschool, anyone in possession of these pictures are in possession of child pornography. Possession of child pornography, will lead to multiple fines and depending on age, jail time or juvenile detention."

The Youtube video stopped there and Alfred couldn't believe what he just saw.

Francis smiled. "It's not a perfect ending, but at least it's better than it was before. Since it is a police case it won't affect your chances of college or anything like that. The pictures are still out there but for the most part, you are in the clear." He said gently.

Alfred frowned. "But, I don't get it. The pictures, they weren't fake." Alfred said slightly ashamed.

Arthur scoffed. "Do you really think that they check those things?"

"But it would only be responsible if they checked if they were fake right? They are officers of the law, it's their job to do so."

Arthur sighed at the American before him. "Look at it this way Alfred, how would it look for the cops?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at Arthur. "Let's use an example shall we? A dramatic example. Think of someone who is a victim of rape. If the rapist admits to raping that victim, how would it look if the police said that the victim was 'asking for it'? There would be outrage and controversy everywhere. Even if in the end there was proof that she was asking for it, it wouldn't change the fact that it would cause a passionate riot from civilians like ourselves."

"So what you mean is…" Alfred muttered.

"Even if the pictures are real, if Matthew told them they were fake there is a chance they would go along with it." Ludwig stated.

Alfred frowned. "I am grateful for this outcome I really am, but isn't that irresponsible?"

Arthur shrugged. "Sure it is, but let's face it. Even though police are here to help us, sometimes they can be corrupt in order to save themselves. It's not uncommon, they do it all the time I fact. The fact that it simply worked in your favor is by pure chance."

"Not only that." Francis added. "But if it turned out the pictures were real, a trial would have to commence. After all you are a minor sneaking into adult clubs but there is also the fact that your private life should not be invaded. Then it comes down to the guards that let you in, knowing your age, the mental state of your brother, all of that. Point is, trials take time and money. Time and money that no one has, especially with the recent burglary problem, they have other stuff to worry about."

"So that means…" Alfred began.

Ludwig nodded. "As long as no witnesses go to the police station and testify against you, you are in the clear."

Francis sighed. "They wouldn't let anyone come see you either. Your parents knew you wouldn't want the attention so April tightened security around the hospital. There were press and media outside there for days. Good thing those idiots switch from story to story easily or you would still be bombarded today. Not even we could come visit you. It was so stressful." Francis said with a sigh.

Alfred smiled a bit, it seemed his brother had come through after all. There were still many trust issues that had to be mended, and the American wasn't sure if he could forgive Matthew just yet, but he had to give him props for his effort. Speaking of which…

"But where is Mattie?" Alfred asked causing the four of them to look at each other.

"Well he can't just get off easy after what he had done." Francis muttered quietly causing Alfred to frown. "What happened to him?"

Ludwig ran a hand through his blonde hair. "He was fined and has to serve three months of community service. Since this is his first offense they let him off pretty easy but… since he's legal…" Ludwig paused.

Francis gave a sad smile. "They put him in a jail for a week so he could see how it was like."

"What!?"

"It was just to scare him into submission, so he wouldn't commit any more crimes." Gilbert tried to reassure the American, though he wasn't doing a really good job.

"Even if it was his first offense what he did is still considered pretty serious in the law world." Ludwig muttered.

Alfred was quiet. "He did all that for me?"

Francis nodded. "It's not perfect, but we have to admit, it was a step in the right direction." The Frenchman said tried to be cheerful.

It was an awkward silence for a while before Francis clapped his hands. "Enough of this, we have something to celebrate don't we?" the Frenchman chimed causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow. What did they have to celebrate after receiving such news?

"Ah, that's right, congratulations on your discharge, Alder." Ludwig said a small smile reaching his lips. Alfred wondered if it was really okay to celebrate such a thing after what he had just heard, but even so, he deserved to enjoy himself a bit after the events he went through. Alfred couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, however he decided to put it aside for now as he smiled at the four. "You guys are crazy." He said grinning.

Gilbert shrugged. "Hey we can't let the day go to waste can we? Come on we'll do anything you like." The German said winking at his boyfriend. Alfred thought about it for a moment before a small smile graced his lips. "Laser tag!"

So the rest of the day the four spent their time fooling around at laser tag. Ludwig and Arthur didn't seem to enjoy it much but Gilbert, Francis and Alfred seemed to have had a blast. By the time they finished it was six at night and it was time for them to go separate ways. Gilbert offered, and by offered he meant forced, Alfred to sleep at his house tonight. Alfred reluctantly agreed, but he decided that he needed to do something first.

So here he was, sitting in one of those visiting booths at a jail, waiting for his brother to appear behind the glass casing separating the visitors from the inmates. It felt strange, no one ever expects to be sitting here waiting for a family member to appear on the other side of that phone, but he figured no one really expects to be the person in jail waiting for a visit from someone, anyone who cares. Even though Matthew had been an absolute ass to him for years, Alfred didn't exactly feel right unless he said something to him. Damn it, why did he have to be such a nice guy? Oh what's right, he was a hero. He had to be.

Alfred sighed and waited for Matthew to appear. He had wondered if Matthew was going to refuse to see him, too wrapped up in his own shame to come to the phone. He had always been that way, running away from his problems instead of talking them out. It was probably what had originally led them to this situation.

The American was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was startled when he heard a knocking sound. He quickly looked up, not even realizing his head had been down, to see Matthew with his fist against the mirror. He looked so strange, with the orange jumpsuit and he looked a mess. His hair was untidy and he had some bags under his eyes, he looked nothing like the professional crisp and clean brother that Alfred had known. Still Matthew gave a small smile and waved from his side, holding the phone to his ear with the other hand. Alfred gave an awkward wave and it was quiet. Matthew gave what seemed like a laugh and pointed to the phone that the American had yet to pick up. Alfred felt a bit dumb all of a sudden and quickly grabbed onto the phone putting it to his ear.

"Hey." Matthew said.

"Hey." Alfred responded.

Matthew's small smile remained planted on his face. "I hadn't expected you to visit me." He said quietly causing Alfred to frown. "Why wouldn't I?" Alfred asked, half expecting the other to give a snide comment and it would just go back to how it used to be, only because Alfred had almost forgotten what a normal relationship, not based around hatred, with his brother was like. However Matthew simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

It was quiet once again and Alfred gave another frown. "Matthew why did you-" The American paused wondering what he should say.

"I told you I would fix things right?" Matthew said in his usual quiet voice. "It isn't perfect, but I tried my best."

"Didn't you know that this would happen? I am happy and everything don't get me wrong but- what about your reputation? Matthew this will _ruin_ you. I mean I am sure you kind find a way around it but this-"

"Remember when we were kids and mom and dad use to always argue with each other?"  
"What?"  
"It was right before they got divorced."  
"Matthew what does this have to do-"  
"Do you remember?" Matthew pressed.

Alfred was quiet for a while before nodding. "Yeah, I remember."

Matthew smiled again. "We would always go and hide in our room. As you listened to their voices it use to always make you upset, and you would cry for what seemed like forever." Alfred pouted a bit at this. "But then I would always play games with you, make jokes, even show you a magic trick, and you use to always give me this look. It was as if you worshiped me or something, you were just always so thankful for making you forget what was beyond that bedroom door, even if it was only for a moment." Matthew said giving a small sigh.

"Where are you going with this?" Alfred asked giving the other a skeptical look.

Matthew was quiet for a moment before closing his eyes. "When I left the hospital that night, I kept trying to think of a way to mend things. I wanted to be your older brother again, the person who use to protect you from everything. But I… couldn't figure out how. Every single thing I thought of had repercussions and being the coward I am, I didn't want to take that route. I didn't want to ruin my reputation to make up for what I had done." Matthew said honestly.

"But then I remembered, right after our parents got divorced, mom took you out with her and dad did the same for me. That day, I got lost. I was drastically looking for our father but I couldn't find him. And then he called out to me and when I looked over I saw him on the other side of the street. I was so happy to see him that I didn't pay attention and I began running to him even though the road was still busy. I was almost to there when a car turned the corner and was heading straight towards me. He jumped in front of it and was badly hurt. I was so scared and so sad and I asked him why he had done it for me. He said it was because we were family, even though him and mom were divorcing we were still family and he would do anything for me." Matthew smiled. "I thought it would only be right if I was willing to do the same for you."

Alfred stared at his brother in disbelief. He honestly felt like crying. All of this was his fault, all of this was because of him, but he couldn't help himself. He had missed Matthew so much, he was so used to the bullshit and the pain that just hearing something like this come out from his mouth, it was too much for the American to handle.

"You're an idiot." Alfred muttered sniffling. "I would never take a stupid car for you." Alfred said to Matthew causing him to smile. "I wouldn't need you too, I wouldn't run across the street like a little kid, unlike you." Matthew said, however it wasn't spiteful, more heartwarming.

"Ha, says the one who was crying like a baby." Alfred said wiping away his tears and they shared a halfhearted laugh.

They talked about random stupid stuff until time was almost over.

"Are you coming to my graduation?" Alfred asked suddenly causing Matthew to look a bit shocked. "Alfred…"

"I'm not telling you you have to, just come if you feel like it." The American muttered as he looked away from the other.

Matthew was quiet for a while. "I'll think about it."

Alfred simply nodded and put the phone back on the hook, getting up to leave. The two still had a lot of issues to work on, but the future was looking bright.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Alfred said to Gilbert who simply grinned. "No problem." Gilbert lightly kissed the other's lips and opened the door to the limo for him. Alfred smiled and went inside followed by Gilbert.

"How did it go?" Gilbert asked the other with a small smile. Alfred was quiet for a moment before nodding contently. "It went…pretty well."

Gilbert nodded in understanding as the headed towards his house.


	20. Chapter 20

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*FINAL CHAPTER: GRADUATION*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Alfred looked nervous as he stayed backstage in his school auditorium. The day had finally come but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He had waited a long time for this day but now that it was finally here, the young American was nervous. He smoothed out his graduation gown, watching as it covered his body perfectly.

God this was nerve wrecking.

It didn't help that he had no one to talk to; he really was alone in this school after all. It was probably for the best that he was graduating.

"Alfred." The American turned to see none other than Toris staring at him. "Are you okay?" Alfred rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ugh, yeah. Fine. Just a bit nervous." Alfred admitted to the Lithuanian man.

Toris smiled at the other. "Don't worry Alfred. You'll be fine. Besides, you have a very supportive crowd out there. It's easy to see just how loved you are." The Lithuanian laughed a bit at the other's confused face. "Just look for yourself, but only a quick glimpse. I wouldn't want to know what would happen if they saw you." Alfred followed what the other had said and pulled back the certain a bit, peaking his head out quickly.

There was April, Francis, and Gilbert holding up a gigantic sign that read. 'We love you Alfred' while Anden, Ludwig and Arthur just looked embarrassed by the three that were obviously causing a scene. Alfred couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on his face. They really were the best people that he could ask for. Alfred paused when he noticed something.

"Matthew's not here…" The American gave a small sigh and pulled back the curtain. Whatever, he didn't need his brother to be there to make this a happy day. Still, he had hoped he would come. Alfred paused his train of thought when he heard the band begin to play. First it was the board of education and then military officers who had graduated from the school, apparently they were to say some words or whatever, Alfred really wished he had paid attention during the practice ceremony.

The stage was almost the size of a football field, which made it was easy for everyone to fit. The students were called to walk out on the stage lined in alphabetical order. Alfred tried not to look at his mother, Gilbert or Francis who were trying extra hard to embarrass the young boy. Ludwig seemed to be trying extra hard to calm the three of them down while Arthur and Anden simply looked irritated. He was sure if this wasn't Alfred's special day he would have lost is mind and started yelling military commands at the three. Alfred smiled at the thought.

They called the names by last name first, starting with females and then males, much to Alfred's dismay. They went through A-Z for the females and it seemed it was taking the males extra-long to get through to J. Alfred could tell his feet were getting tired though it didn't seem like his 'cheer squad' was losing any energy what so over.

Slowly it went.  
A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

I

When they finally started calling J's Alfred made sure to pay extra attention. He looked over at his cheer squad once more and noticed Matthew still wasn't there. Alfred was about ready to give up hope, but that's when he heard the doors open.

A blonde haired man with violet eyes scanned the room looking rather lost and distraught. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white long sleeved shirt. When he found what he was looking for he walked over to the gigantic sign with Alfred's name on it, sitting at the edge quietly as if hoping no one would notice him.

Of course they did notice him, how could they not? Gilbert stopped holding the sign and grabbed the young blonde's hand. He looked a bit confused but Gilbert simply grinned and pushed him over to the sign making him hold it up. The blonde looked rather embarrassed but relieved as he was placed next to his mother.

The blonde's eyes and Alfred's met, and he gave his sibling a half smile. Alfred tried to keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

"Alfred F. Jones."

Alfred quickly turned and walked over to the man who had called his name. He could hear the immense cheering from his 'cheer squad', Gilbert giving off cat calls and his mom screaming "That's my sweetie!" Alfred would have been embarrassed if he wasn't so touched. He didn't care how embarrassing they all were, they were his family and he loved each and every one of them.

He grabbed his diploma from the man and shook his hand, before going over to the other side of the stage with everyone else who had received their diploma.

When all the names were called, they began the ending speech, and Alfred couldn't wait until he was finished. He wanted so badly to run into the arms of his loved ones, he really needed this.

"Before we end the ceremony, I would like Alfred F Jones to come to the stand."

Alfred was slightly surprised at this and a sudden feeling of fear went through him. What was going on? Did he do something wrong? Was he going to get his degree taken away? Alfred didn't want to get up, for he had a bad feeling about this.

"Alfred?" He called again and Alfred hesitantly got out of his seat making his way to the front. He could see that all eyes were on him and all of a sudden his fan club looked worried. He didn't like the way this was going.

However the man that was speaking put a reassuring hand around his shoulder and gave him a kind smile. Alfred still felt nervous, but he felt slightly better at the contact.

"Due to Alfred's outstanding academic achievement through his life time, it is an honor for our school to present him a full scholarship to any school of his choosing!"

Wait.

What?

Alfred felt his heart skip a beat.

This couldn't be happening, it was too good to be true. But sure enough as he heard the cheers of his peers and his family members, and as they gave him a fairly large certificate written 'full scholarship' with his name written on it, he knew it was true. Alfred put his hand to his mouth and he couldn't control it any longer. The tears simply fell from his eyes as he held the paper in his hand. He received a hug from the man and was allowed to sit back down. They finished the closing ceremony and all the kids gathered together throwing their hats in the air.

Afterwards it was a bit hectic, but Alfred finally made it to the people he was looking for. He wrapped his arms around his mother and let out tears of joy. April held his son tightly kissing the top of his head and Anden patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you son." He said quietly.

"Me too!" April yelled as she seemed close to tears as well. Alfred took the time to notice that this was the first time in a long time the two had been in the same room together without arguing.

"What are you crying for you big wuss?" Alfred turned towards the voice to see Matthew, he simply gave the other a small smile. Alfred grinned and hugged the other boy as well. Matthew honestly didn't see him coming but after a while he returned the hug." Congratulations Alfred." Matthew muttered in his quiet voice. Alfred pulled away and smiled. "Thanks Matt."

"Hey we're here too!" Gilbert called ruffling the American's hair while Francis pinched his cheek.

"Little Alfred is all grown up now huh?" Francis said as he dramatically wiped a tear from his eye. "I believe it might be too much for me to handle!"

"Oh put a sock in it frog!" Arthur said pulling the other's ear making the Frenchman yelp. "Ow! That hurt Arthur." He muttered causing Arthur to roll his eyes. He looked at Alfred but then looked away. "C-Congratulations Alfred." He muttered a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Alfred smiled at him. "Thank you Arthur." The Englishman simply gave a huff before looking away.

"Hey kiddo." Alfred looked at Gilbert who quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I would do more but I think your old man would kill me." Gilbert whispered in Alfred's ear earning a slight laugh from the American. He pulled away and grinned. "You did good kid!" Gilbert said punching the American in the arm. Alfred rubbed the spot since it hurt slightly but he still smiled.

When everyone else was done Ludwig finally came over. "I suppose all those years of hard work paid off?" The German said clearing his throat. He brought his hand out, inclining the other the shake it. Alfred looked at the hand dumbly and instead hugged Ludwig tightly. Ludwig seemed a bit embarrassed by the gesture but he hugged back anyway. When they pulled away he smiled. "Keep up the good work Alder." Ludwig stated and Alfred nodded.

From that moment, the American could see that the future was going to be bright and although it might have some twists and turns, he was confident it would all turn out for the best.

**((And that is the end. Thank you my darlings for sticking through to the end, I love each and everyone one of you!**

**Goodbye!**

**…**

**…**

**What you really thought that was the end? *Laughs* Don't worry, there is much more to come! Sure this might be the end of this story… but that's what sequels are for, am I right? Keep an eye out for my next story, "Big Business Ruins Lives"**

**Other than thought, I hope you enjoyed. I love you all!))**


End file.
